Field of Dreams
by Ginger-bread88
Summary: AU. Set in high school. Bo's world is turned upside down when she finally notices Lauren Lewis. Falling for the towns outcast was not part of Bo's plans for senior year! Doccubus content. The characters are not my own they belong to showcase.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my year!_

Bo Dennis thought as she sat in her math class.

_I'm going to make my senior year the best yet! I'm the most popular kid in this school and my boyfriend's the captain of the hockey team, I'll be crowned prom queen at prom and Dyson will be prom king. This year is going to be great!_

She mused smiling while she glanced to her right to look at her boyfriend, catching Bo looking at him Dyson smiled back and winked at her. Bo giggled and returned back to her thoughts.

_I'll even try and get better grades this year, it might finally get Mom off my back if I crack open a book every once in a while._

Bo continued her internal dialogue completely oblivious to the fact that the math lesson had already started. She was contemplating which store in town could possibly have a decent prom dress for her when she was snapped out of her thoughts by the banging of the class room door closing. Startled Bo jerked her head in the direction of the noise to see who had entered the classroom.

"What is she doing in here?"

Bo heard her friend Candace grumble from behind her. Bo stared at the new comer who was still standing by the door she had just closed.

"S…Sorry" the girl stammered to the teacher.

"It's ok Lauren. Go sit at the back of the class and do your work" the teacher replied.

Bo watched as the hunched figure of the blonde shuffled towards the back of the class and sat down.

"Seriously why is nerd in our class?" Candace asked a little louder drawing sniggers and laughter from their class mates, Bo chuckled along with her class as she turned to face the front of the class again.

"Lauren has been brought forward a year and will now be a part of your graduating class" the teacher explained earning groans from his students.

"Now back to the lesson" he instructed and continued talking about the year's syllabus.

Candace leant forward across her desk towards Bo and used a pen to poke her in the back to grab her attention. Frowning Bo turned to face Candace.

"What?" she snapped irritated at been poked by her friend.

"As if the freak is part of our class now!" Candace whispered.

Bo shrugged.

"Who cares? She's not any completion to us" Bo explained understanding that Candace was feeling slightly upset about the addition to their year and possibly the threat of another prom queen nominee, Like Bo Candace also thought she would be crowned at prom. Candace laughed and nodded.

Bo finally opened her notebook and began to take notes but as the class progressed she became bored and huffed as the teacher continued to drone on about grades and tests. She glanced around the room taking in the people that were sat around her. She knew every single one of them; they had all grown up together in the same classes their entire lives. Not all were close friends but she knew them, it was hard not to in a town as small as theirs. Everybody knew each other and everyone knew everyone else's business. Nothing had changed throughout the year until today. Lauren joining their class had changed the predictable flow of Bo's day and it bothered her. It niggled at Bo having someone in her class that she didn't really know.

People knew of Lauren Lewis but very few them knew her actual name to them she was nerd. A freak. If you were seen with her you could kiss your popularity goodbye. Been freakishly smart caused the other kids at school and the residents of the town to shun Lauren and make her and out cast. No one took any notice of Lauren and no one tried to understand her.

Frowning Bo turned slightly in her seat to look at nerd, tapping her pen against her notebook Bo watched as the other girl scribbled furiously in a notebook in front of her.

_I wonder what she's writing_

Bo thought not taking her eyes away from the blonde sitting at the back of the room. She watched as the younger girl tucked stray strands of her hair, which had become loose from her ponytail, behind her ear. Bo's frown deepened as she saw Lauren suddenly stop writing, she watched as Lauren's brow creased and lifted her head to look directly into Bo's eyes. Gasping Bo stopped the tapping of her pen. She felt captured. She couldn't look away from the rich brown eyes of the other girl looking back at her. Bo inhaled deeply as she continued to stare into Lauren's eyes.

_Look away you idiot_

Bo internally scolded herself. After a few seconds that felt more like minutes Lauren blinked releasing Bo from the connection to start writing in her notebook again. Bo quickly spun around in her seat and faced the front of the class. She had no idea what had just happened but she felt the slightly increased beating of her heart and sweating in the palm of her hands. Bo had never felt almost hypnotised by someone's eyes before but been caught in Lauren's gaze had left Bo's entire body feeling buzzed.

_She has beautiful eyes_

She thought. Bo shook her head to try and clear her mind of the image of the blonde's eyes and the way they had affected her. She tried to tune back into the lesson but failed miserably, she fought the urge for the remainder of the lesson to turn and look at Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo arrived home that evening to find her Mom waiting for her in the kitchen. She knew she was about to be lectured about something and really wasn't in the mood after the day she had had.

Bo couldn't forget about the incident in her math lesson, she had tried brushing it off telling herself she only had that reaction to looking into Lauren's eyes because she had never really looked at her before, so it was perfectly natural to have a different reaction to her compared to everyone else. But she didn't believe her own theory after her third lesson of been distracted by trying to find a colour that matched the brown of the blonde's eyes. It was annoying her immensely and been nagged at by her Mom was not going to help the brunettes sour mood.

"How was school?" Mary Dennis asked her daughter.

"Fine" Bo replied as she dropped her school bag onto the kitchen floor and walked over to the fridge to look inside, not finding anything she wanted Bo closed the fridge door and looked at her Mom.

"Ysabeau this is your senior year and I want you to do the best that you can" Mary told her daughter.

_Oh great this again_

Bo thought thinking over the last few weeks of lectures about studying and trying harder this year. Bo nodded in acknowledgment to what her Mom had said and waited for the usual speech.

"So I've gotten you a tutor" Mary said surprising Bo.

"What?!" Bo asked hoping she had misheard her mother.

"I've got you a tutor for two days a week after school. I know you have friends and functions to go to so it's only for two hours each session. You can work out between the two of you which days are the best for you both, but you will be going Ysabeau" Mary told her daughter.

"But Mom I can study by myself! I don't need a tutor!" Bo said bitingly.

"I let you have your own way last year Ysabeau and you barely passed your classes! So this year the choice to study has been taken out of your hands"

Bo growled and gritted her teeth while glaring at her mother.

"This is so unfair" Bo whined while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, well if you had tried harder I wouldn't have had to do this now would I?"

"But Mom no one has a tutor! And I don't need one!" Bo tried to explain.

"Well you do Ysabeau and if I don't see an improvement in your grades you won't be going to prom"

Bo hands dropped to her sides as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But Mom…"

"Try harder Ysabeau that is all I am asking of you"

Bo looked away from her Mom to stare out of the kitchen window.

"Fine"

"Good" Mary replied

"You start tonight"

"I have plans with Dyson tonight!"

"Not anymore" Mary told her daughter.

Bo went to storm out of the kitchen when she was stopped by her mother's next words.

"Lizzie is going to tell her daughter to expect you around five o'clock so go get your stuff together"

Bo spun around on her heel to look at her Mom.

"Your friend Lizzie?" she asked.

"Yes, my friend Lizzie"

Bo stood slack jawed staring at her Mother, her heart beating faster over the new information.

"But Lizzie's daughter is Nerd"

"Ysabeau!" Mary admonished her daughter knowing that Bo was referring to her closest friend's daughter.

"Lauren is gifted that's all. Now go and get ready"

Bo groaned and headed towards her bedroom to gather her stuff.

_Great just great!_

Bo thought.

_Could this day be any more unpredictable?_

She asked herself.

* * *

Lauren stood in the doorway of her mother's bedroom watching has her Mom as she got ready for her night shift at the local diner.

"Everything ok Honey?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

Lauren nodded in reply and said

"I think Mary finally told Bo about me tutoring her and I think she may be mad about it"

"Why would you think that?" Lizzie asked

"Mary said she was going to keep it from Ysabeau until she told her she had to come so she couldn't find a way to try and get out of studying and if she refused no prom" Lizzie explained while fastening the laces of her sneakers.

Lauren shrugged.

"She was staring at me in Math today"

Lizzie laughed at her daughter.

"She could have just been looking at you Honey; you did join the senior year after all"

"No" Lauren replied

"She was staring and frowning at me, it was unusual because she never acknowledges that I exist"

Lizzie looked up sadly to study Lauren who currently seemed to be in a world of her own. She knew how people treated Lauren and it hurt Lizzie knowing her daughter was aware that people disregarded her.

"Honey" Lizzie said bringing Lauren out of her own head to look at her

"You think too much. Ysabeau was probably curious about you been in her class. Mary really wants Ysabeau to achieve good grades this year so could you see if you could help make that happen?" Lizzie asked.

Lauren nodded

"I'll try"

"That's my girl" Lizzie said as she walked over to her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lauren smiled at her Mom.

"Ysabeau will be here in half an hour Honey, remember to offer her a drink and snacks and try and not push her too hard on the first night if she's not used to studying"

"I know Mom" Lauren laughed.

Sure she was socially awkward but even Lauren knew to offer guests a drink.

"Right, I'll be back around four. Don't stay up too late reading" Lizzie warned while putting her coat on.

Lauren smiled

"Ok"

"Love you Honey" Lizzie said over her shoulder as she headed out of the door.

"You too" Lauren replied.

Lauren walked towards her bedroom to grab the study plan proposal she had written up for Bo, as she looked over it she thought back to catching Bo looking at her in class. She thought she had seen Bo gasp as their eyes locked but knew she had most likely imagined it, yet at the same time she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach that had hit her the instant she had looked into Bo's eyes. It felt like a fluttering or something tickling her from the inside. Lauren knew she would have to study the reaction later but right now she had a student to prepare for, which made Lauren extremely excited. Nothing excited Lauren Lewis more than learning and teaching would be a whole new experience one she was more than willing to take.

"This should be interesting" Lauren said to herself as she grabbed books and pens from her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo stood outside of the Lewis's house glancing up and down the street hoping no one would see her. Luckily for her the Lewis's lived on the outskirts of town where only a handful of the town's residents lived, no one from their school but Lauren lived this far out which made Bo's life a little easier. Looking at the single story home Bo was unimpressed; the rustic looking house looked more like a log cabin than a family home. Bo huffed and trudged towards the house pushing the strap of the rucksack she was carrying higher on her shoulder. As she reached the front door she paused and self-consciously ran her hands along her hair.

"What am I doing?" Bo mumbled.

She quickly knocked on the door; Bo didn't have to wait before Lauren appeared.

_Was she hovering by the door?_

Bo thought amused by the possibility. Bo was once again stunned by her reaction when Lauren stepped from behind the door; her palms instantly began to sweat as she looked into rich brown eyes.

"Come in" Lauren said, stepping aside to let Bo walk into the hallway.

As Bo entered she looked at her surroundings, the house was split into two by a long hallway. On her right she noticed the living room and directly across from it on her left the kitchen, Lauren headed to the left side of the house and Bo followed. The two girls stood staring at each other in the kitchen, Bo swallowed and looked over Lauren who was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt with denim jeans and sneakers, and her hair was tied back in her usual pony tail. Bo breathed deeply has she brought her gaze back to Lauren's face, as their eyes locked Bo had the same feeling of been captured by the girl with the beautiful brown eyes. Nervously Bo licked her lips and played with the strap of her rucksack.

_What is happening to me?_

Bo wondered as she continued to gaze at Lauren.

"Would you like a drink or snacks?" Lauren asked breaking Bo from her spell.

Bo smiled at the way Lauren asked the question it sounded like the other girl was reading from a script.

"No" Bo replied.

Lauren nodded and pushed her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Then let's start" Lauren said as she walked over to a wooden table that was pushed against the kitchen wall.

Lauren sat down in one of the chairs and motioned with her hand for Bo to follow. Bo hurriedly sat down next to Lauren and looked at the mountain of textbooks on the table in front of her. Shaking her bag from her shoulder Bo used her free hand to point at the books.

"Are we studying all of these tonight?" she asked overwhelmed at the notion.

Lauren shook her head and smiled at Bo. Bo watched as Lauren's face transformed before her eyes, the usual serious expression Lauren would be seen wearing didn't make the younger girl likeable but when she smiled her face softened and made the blonde seem more human and approachable. Bo couldn't help but smile in return and when Lauren's smile faded Bo instantly missed it.

"No these are my textbooks for my research, I lost track of time. We won't actually be studying today. We'll be going over my study plan proposal and figure out which days you would like to be tutored"

Bo had never heard Lauren say more than a handful of words at one time; even then it was in passing and not actually spoken to her. She was surprised by how deep and confident Lauren's voice was. Bo didn't pay much attention to people's voices but hearing Lauren's made her want to listen it felt like her voice was stroking her and wrapping itself around her body. Bo blinked to break her reaction and concentrated back on Lauren.

"You made a study plan proposal?" she asked.

"Of course" Lauren replied like it was obvious she would have made a plan for their study time.

Bo chuckled.

"Ok. So what do you propose?"

Lauren pulled out the plan and handed it to Bo. Bo looked over the proposal and shook her head at the different colour highlighted sections and columns.

"Huh?" Bo grunted unable to figure the plan out.

Lauren laughed causing Bo's head to whip up and look at her. Bo smiled goofily at Lauren.

_What is it about you that as me acting like this?_

Bo thought

_You're nerd! NERD!_

She hadn't paid attention to the girl before and then after one look from her Bo couldn't seem to shake the other girl and now she was sat in her kitchen smiling like a goon at her! Lauren leaned closer and pointed out the different sections and colours explaining what they meant has she did. Bo barely heard a thing Lauren was saying she was too busy studying the younger girl instead of the plan in her hands. Her eyes raked over Lauren's face taking in every feature, how could she not have noticed how attractive Lauren was before with her strong jaw line and golden hair?

_Whoa! Attractive? What am I thinking?_

Bo thought. Lauren looked at a wide eyed Bo and smiled thinking she had confused the brunette.

"I know it seems daunting right now but you'll get used to studying and it will be easy" Lauren explained.

Bo nodded in reply.

"So what days would you like to be tutored? Your Mom said you had to have two days right?"

"Yeah two days. I won't do the weekends because I do have a life which my Mom seems to have forgotten"

"I work Thursday to Sunday so that's fine" Lauren said.

"Would Monday and Tuesdays be ok?" Bo asked.

"Yes that's fine" Lauren replied.

"Good I'll come here" Bo hurriedly said causing Lauren to frown.

"Ok"

"It's just that I don't want people to know that I'm been tutored and if it was up to me I totally wouldn't be but Mom's on my case so here I am" Bo rambled nervously as she watched Lauren's body stiffen in her chair.

Lauren nodded.

"What you actually mean is that you want to come here so your friend's don't find out that you're been tutored by me because if they did your popularity status would diminish, and that the only reason you are here is because if you don't come then you're not allowed to prom" Lauren corrected.

Bo stared at Lauren her mouth flapping like a fish out of water.

"Erm…I…"

"I understand" Lauren said quickly letting Bo off the hook.

"All I ask is that in my home you don't disrespect me by calling me nerd" Lauren said.

"Ok" Bo whispered feeling bad about Lauren knowing why she didn't want people to know who was tutoring her.

"And in return outside of these walls I won't embarrass you by talking or acknowledging you, deal?"

Bo felt like a complete heel making a deal like this but she had too much at risk with her votes for prom queen at stake and she really wanted that crown and title.

"Deal" Bo replied.

"Ok" Lauren said straightening the books on the table in front of her.

"Is there anything you would like to go over?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head then realised she did need something.

"Oh yea. Do you have any notes from math today? I didn't get most of what he was saying"

"No I don't have any notes sorry"

"But you were writing them down" Bo said accusingly.

Lauren smiled.

"Yes I was writing but not what Mr James was saying. I don't follow the same lesson plan as the rest of you in class" Lauren explained.

"Why?" Bo questioned.

"I've already finished the syllabus he was explaining today but I do have the test dates written down if you need them?"

"Yeah that would be great" Bo said confused.

Lauren stood from her chair and walked out of the kitchen to retrieve the test dates paper from her bedroom. As Lauren left Bo alone Bo studied the textbooks on the table and read the titles, she was dumbfounded; she couldn't understand a word of the titles so she opened to a page in the middle of the book closest to her. Bo began to read the first sentence and gave up trying to understand what she was reading she could tell the book was something to do with science but had no idea what type. Lauren walked back into the kitchen to find Bo frowning into one of her books, seeing the brunette mouthing a word she was trying to read made Lauren smile. Bo saw a movement from the corner of her eye and jumped back from the book causing it to snap shut. Lauren grinned has she handed Bo the paper in her hands.

"You can keep that. I have the dates written down on my calendar and memorised".

"Thanks"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then with your English books" Lauren said.

"Tomorrow?" Bo asked confused.

"Yes tomorrow is Tuesday. A study day"

"Oh right" Bo replied standing up from her chair and picking up her bag.

"See you tomorrow" Bo said as she headed towards the front door then paused.

She looked through the glass window in the door to see if anyone would see her leaving Lauren's home. Lauren noticed what Bo was doing and sighed.

"Come this way" she said making Bo look at her.

Lauren walked back through the kitchen to the back door. Bo followed her out into the yard which was a large stretch of grass surrounded by wooden fencing at least six feet high. Bo looked around the yard not seeing any other possible ways out apart from a side gate which led to the front of the house.

"Erm Lauren" Bo said.

As Lauren's name slid off her tongue Bo realised she liked saying the blonde's name, the way it rolled off of her tongue with ease made Bo feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I don't see a way out" Bo continued.

Lauren grinned at Bo and walked to the top right section of the wooden fencing and pulled back three planks of the wood.

"After you" Lauren said.

Bo frowned at Lauren and looked through the gap in the fencing; Bo climbed through the gap and was quickly followed by Lauren who placed the wooden planks in her hands back into place. The two girls were surrounded by chest high grass, bushes and small trees.

"Where are we?" Bo asked.

Lauren faced Bo and in the most serious voice she could muster she said

"The shire"

"Oh" Bo replied.

Lauren smirked at Bo and started to walk on a trail in the over grown grass.

"The shire" Bo muttered to herself

"Isn't that from… Hey! That was from king of the rings right?" she asked.

Lauren burst into laughter and looked over her shoulder at Bo.

"King of the rings?"

"Yeah the movie with the small guys and the old guy"

Lauren laughed even harder at Bo's description of the movie.

"Do you mean The Lord of the rings?" Lauren asked still laughing.

"Same thing" Bo smiled realising her mistake

"So what is this place really?" Bo asked catching up to Lauren.

"It's called a field Bo" Lauren replied.

Bo stopped in her tracks. Hearing Lauren say her name felt like someone had taken the air out of her lungs. If Bo thought her saying Lauren's name was nice hearing her own coming from Lauren felt like the blood in her veins was on fire. Lauren also stopped walking to look at Bo who seemed to be startled by something. Lauren watched as Bo visibly shook herself out of whatever had her in its grip.

"Ha-ha" Bo mocked

"You're very funny"

"Looking" Lauren added smiling at Bo

"Yes I know" Lauren continued.

Bo chuckled at Lauren's joke.

"Who would have thought you were a joker" Bo said.

Lauren grinned

"Please don't tell anyone I have a rep to protect"

Bo laughed at Lauren and started walking again.

"A rep?" Bo asked.

"Yes a rep, which means reputation" Lauren explained.

Bo grinned.

"I know what rep means I'm surprised that you do though" Bo said.

"Well I don't know if you have heard but I am sort of smart" Lauren said smiling as she glanced at Bo who was now walking beside her.

Bo smiled back.

"This field is classed as part of the next town but I've been walking through here for years to get to the other side of our town. It brings you out at the gas station and cuts a good ten to fifteen minutes off the walk" Lauren explained.

"Oh" Bo replied

"I didn't know it was here"

"I've never known anyone but me use the detour" Lauren replied.

The two girls reached a small clearing. The tall grass that they had just been walking through suddenly ended, here the grass was flattened and was surrounded by large bushes.

"This is my place" Lauren said.

"Your place?"

"Yeah you know the place you go to unwind and relax? This is mine"

"It's nice" Bo replied looking around her.

"Yes it is. I come here to look at the stars" Lauren shared.

"The stars"? BO asked like she had never heard of them before.

"Yes you know the little bright lights in the sky at night? Their called stars" Lauren joked.

Bo rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If you keep going this way for about ten minutes you're at the gas station" Lauren said starting to walk straight ahead.

"You can walk this way when you come to mine" Lauren explained.

"Thanks Lauren" Bo said not really sure why she was thanking the girl for helping her hide the fact that she was having to spend time with her, it felt wrong.

"No problem Bo" Lauren replied

"Voila" Lauren said as they reached a point in the grass where you could see the lights from the gas station.

"Wow that really does save time" Bo said.

"Yes it does" Lauren replied.

Bo turned to look at Lauren who stared back. Bo scanned the blonde's face intensely taking in the other girl's features; Lauren shuffled from one foot to the other nervously under Bo's gaze. Bo knew she should walk out of the field and head home but for some reason she wanted to stay around Lauren a little longer.

"Don't forget five o'clock tomorrow with your English books, I'll be waiting" Lauren said.

Bo smiled.

"I'll be there"

Lauren nodded and turned to walk back to her home. Bo watched as Lauren disappeared into the grass and bushes, she felt a pang in her chest when she couldn't see the blonde she stood on her tip toes to try and catch one last look but realised it was pointless, Lauren was gone. Bo turned and headed home all the way she smiled while thinking about Lauren, about her voice and the way she said her name, and how Lauren's name felt as it rolled off of her tongue. She thought about the funny side of Lauren she had seen and how it didn't seem to fit the image of nerd that the town's residents knew.

When she arrived home Bo rushed to her room and stacked her books ready for the next day so she wouldn't be late for her time with Lauren.

Bo couldn't stop thinking about Lauren all night she thought about her laugh during dinner and Lauren's smile while she was getting ready for bed. As she climbed into bed and turned off the light the last thought that ran through Bo's mind before sleep claimed her was

_I like Lauren!_


	4. Chapter 4

Bo walked into school the next morning with Dyson's arm wrapped around her shoulders and their friends surrounding them. The other students parted like the Red Sea in the hallway when they saw the group approaching making the walk to their lockers a simple task. Leaning against the lockers Bo smiled back at a few of her fellow students as Dyson pulled out books from his locker.

"Where were you last night?" Dyson asked looking at Bo.

"I was studying" Bo replied.

Candace scoffed at Bo's words.

"You? Studying?"

"Yes me studying" Bo snapped back while glaring at her friend

"I want to get good grades this year so I need to study"

Candace scoffed again.

"Why? It's our senior year it's all about the parties this year not grades and studying. Who needs all this shit after high school anyway? We already know what you will do after you graduate" Candace said.

"And what's that?" Bo asked feeling anger start to build inside of her at her friend's attitude.

"You'll graduate then probably get a job at the diner while Dyson will work at the gas station or as a mechanic at the garage until you get married, then you'll quit your job to have kids and look after your home" Candace explained mockingly.

"Is that all you think I'll do?" Bo asked her anger now boiling at the surface.

Bo turned to look at Dyson who was smiling approvingly seemingly to like the future Candace had predicted for them.

"Well yeah" Candace replied seriously

"What else will you do?"

Bo shook her head at the nerve of her friend, not bothering to reply she choose to ignore her and turned her head away from Candace when she saw her friend was about to carry on with their conversation, she didn't want to start the day off arguing.

Bo straightened against the lockers, stood a few feet away from her was Lauren with a stack of books in her hand trying to open the door of a locker. Bo's mouth suddenly went dry at the sight of the blonde, unconsciously her tongue snaked out and moistened her lips she began to breathe heavily and a tingling sensation started in her stomach. The reaction Bo had to the younger girl was unsettling to her, she couldn't understand why she felt the way she did after only a look and an hour in the other girls presence. She had been in a relationship with Dyson for nearly a year and she had never felt like this when she saw him.

Candace noticing Bo was staring at something turned to see what had captured the brunette's attention.

"Oh great, not only is it now in our year it's been moved to the senior lockers as well" Candace complained.

Bo snapped her head round to look at Candace and fought the urge to tell her to knock it off with her comments about Lauren, instead she bit the inside of her cheek, clenched her fists and smiled tightly hoping her friend hadn't noticed the way she was reacting to Lauren. Glancing back at the blonde Bo watched as she struggled to juggle the books in her hand while trying to open the locker door. Suddenly the books in Lauren's hands slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor causing the other students in the hallway to laugh as the blonde scrambled around on the floor trying to pick up her fallen books. Bo took a step towards Lauren wanting to help her when she was stopped by Dyson slinging his arm back around her shoulders.

"Let's get to class" he said laughing like everyone else at Lauren.

As Bo and her group of friend walked towards Lauren, who was still kneeling on the floor, Bo noticed that as they inched closer Lauren shrunk into herself and away from them her head dropping lower to look at the floor. Seeing Lauren's reaction hurt Bo, she felt like she had been hit in the stomach and it made her feel sick that the blonde would cower away from her. As Bo walked down the hall she glanced back over her shoulder to look at Lauren. She watched as a jock from the hockey team kicked a book out of Lauren's reach while calling her nerd. Bo stiffened and flared her nostrils furious by what she had just witnessed.

_You're gonna pay for that asshole! _

She thought as she walked into her classroom. She'd talk to the kid later about bullying. Maybe that would make her feel better about not helping the girl who seemed to be affecting Bo immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren sat in her bedroom at her desk flipping through her day's notes, sighing she threw them onto the desk. The day had been exhausting for Lauren; her brain had not seemed to want to function. She couldn't concentrate in class and had been extra clumsy all day, dropping her books, tripping over on a flat surface and nearly knocking herself unconscious were the highlights of her day. And the reason for her extra clumsy day was Bo. After walking away from the brunette the previous night Lauren had berated herself for over sharing about her favourite place and why she went there and she scolded herself for trying to make Bo smile after seeing the dimple that appeared on her cheek when she asked if the older girl had wanted a drink or snacks, Lauren didn't understand why Bo had smiled at the question and catching a glimpse of the girls adorable dimple when she did caused Lauren not to care about the reason why, she just wanted to see the dimple again! Sleep evaded her, her mind which usually ran over time with science and facts was filled with the brunette and when Lauren did finally succumb to sleep it was to dream of Bo. She felt a pull whenever she was in close proximity to Bo and had to fight herself not to glance at the brunette even when she could sense that Bo was staring at her that morning at the lockers.

As Lauren sat at her desk she pondered about this new development in her feeling towards Bo. Lauren had known of Bo since she could remember, their Moms were close friends and often spent time at each other's homes but Lauren had never gone with her Mom to the Dennis's she always chose to stay at home to do experiments and research. Bo was the most popular kid in their town and been extremely beautiful made Bo the centre of attention wherever she went which she seemed to love. Lauren would be lying if she said she had not noticed Bo before it was hard to miss her but Bo had not affected Lauren like she seemed to everyone else. Living in her mind and her passion for science meant Lauren rarely bothered with the schools functions or towns fairs preferring to be surrounded by books and their facts then people and their drama. But finding Bo staring at her the previous day had certainly effected Lauren she didn't know why but from the second their gazes locked she had felt like her life was about to change.

Knocking from the back door brought Lauren out of her thoughts about Bo. She knew it was Bo at the door and quickly stood up to go great her.

"Head in the game Lewis you have a student to teach" Lauren said to herself.

Bo smiled widely as Lauren opened the door.

"Hey" she said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello" Lauren replied smiling back.

Lauren noticed that Bo was breathing heavily.

"Did you run? You appear out of breath" Lauren observed.

Bo walked over to the table they had sat at the day before, pulling out a chair she quickly sat down. Seeing Lauren again had made Bo's knees feel like jelly. Bo's cheeks flushed at Lauren's words embarrassed that the other girl had noticed the effect she had on her.

"Erm yea sure. We should start. I don't know anything about this book we have to read so you've got your work cut out for you" Bo told Lauren.

Lauren's eyes sparkled at the challenge Bo presented.

"You don't know about Romeo and Juliet?" she asked slightly shocked.

Bo shrugged and smiled shyly as Lauren sat down in the chair next to her.

"Nope all I know is that it's a love story written by an English dude who's dead"

Lauren chuckled causing Bo to sit up straighter in her chair and smile wider causing her dimple to appear.

Bo couldn't explain how much she had craved to hear Lauren laugh all day. She had tried to catch Lauren's attention at school but not once did the blonde look at her! As the school day neared its end Bo realised Lauren really was sticking to her part of the deal and wouldn't acknowledge Bo at all. Part of her was grateful for that but for most parts Bo had wanted to storm over to the younger girl, shake her and tell her to look at her. Instead Bo had rushed home grabbed the books she had needed to fetch to Lauren's shoved them into her bag and started to leave for her study date but she quickly realised she had nearly an hour to wait before she had to be at Lauren's so she spent the time pacing in her bedroom glancing at the time trying to decide when a good time to set off would be.

"Shakespeare is definitely dead but Romeo and Juliet isn't your average love story" Lauren explained while smiling at Bo.

Bo's eyes seemed to shine brighter as Lauren talked.

"It's not?" Bo asked.

"No, why don't you get out your book and we'll read the first chapter and see where we should go from there. Does that sound ok?"

Bo nodded and reached for her rucksack to retrieve her copy of the book, placing the book on the table in front of her Bo opened it to the first page. Lauren scooted her chair closer to Bo causing their knees to bump and rest against each other under the table. Bo gasped as Lauren inhaled quickly at the contact, their eyes locked heatedly. Bo felt a twitch in her fingertips she wanted to reach out and touch the golden strands of Lauren's hair; she lowered her gaze to Lauren's lips moistening her own with her tongue as she did. Lauren swallowed loudly when she saw Bo's tongue appear from her mouth suddenly feeling dampness in between her thighs at the sight which shocked the blonde. The girls continued to look at each other breathing rapidly, from the corner of her eye Lauren saw Bo's hand slightly lift from the table towards her.

_Oh my god she's going to touch me!_

Lauren thought freaking out at how much she really wanted Bo to touch her.

_Just one touch_

Bo thought as she slowly lifted her hand. The girls were dragged out of their mutual trance by the ringing of Bo's phone from her bag. Cursing Bo turned away from Lauren to rummage inside her bag for her phone. Lauren inched her chair away from Bo's needing to put some space between herself and the brunette. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

_What is happening between us?_

Lauren wondered to herself as Bo continued to grumble and search inside her bag.

_I need to try and gain some control_

Lauren thought. When Bo finally found her phone she had a missed call from her Mom.

"It was my Mom" she explained to Lauren while turning to face her.

"If you need to ring her back you can" Lauren said.

Noticing the space that was now between her and Lauren Bo cursed her Mom and felt disappointed at the distance.

"No if it's important she'll ring again" Bo replied while looking into Lauren's eyes seeing that they were glazed over.

_Did I do that?_

Bo thought proudly and smirked.

"Ok. Let's read some Shakespeare then" Lauren said been careful not to get too close to Bo.

After reading the first chapter together Bo turned to Lauren and huffed.

"I didn't understand a word of that! Were they even speaking English? It doesn't make sense!" Bo said slapping her book closed.

"I really can't read any more of that it's hurting my brain" she said rubbing at her temples.

Laughing Lauren leaned back in her chair.

"It's written in Old English. Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet in the 1500's"

Bo's eyes widened at the new information.

"Seriously?"

Lauren nodded in reply.

"Bo you have to understand the book to be able to write your paper".

Bo groaned.

"But Lauren it's so hard"

Lauren smiled sympathetically. Bo was staring at Lauren again, the other girl had her head tilted to the side and her brow was creased in concentration suddenly she jerked her head up and broke into a wide smile.

"I have an idea" Lauren said standing from her chair to walk across the hall into the living room.

Bo stood up and followed Lauren who was now looking through a stack of DVD's.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed holding up a DVD.

Bo smiled at the blondes enthusiasm.

"Sit" Lauren ordered Bo pointing to the couch.

Bo laughed and did as she was told.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lauren walked over to Bo and handed her the case of the DVD.

"I'm getting the felling that if I sit and try and make you read the rest of the book you'll moan and the information you're given won't be processed" Lauren explained.

"Ok" Bo replied now looking at the title on the case in her hand.

"So were going to watch the book instead. Well were not actually watching the book were watching a movie based on the book" Lauren rambled as she began the process of staring the movie.

"I like your thinking" Bo said leaning back on the couch.

Lauren glanced at her and smiled.

"And I'm sure you'll appreciate the fact it stars a young Leonardo DiCaprio playing the role of Romeo" Lauren offered.

"Oh yes" Bo replied.

Bo thought she saw Lauren's mood slip a little at her reply.

"Would you like a drink or snacks before we start the movie?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled at the seemingly scripted offer of drinks.

"No I'm good thanks"

Lauren nodded and sat down next to Bo on the couch making sure there was a generous amount of space between them. As much as she had wanted Bo to touch her earlier Lauren didn't want her to as well, she needed to try and figure out what had happened between them before she got close again. Lauren did not like feeling like she wasn't in control.

One hundred and eighteen minutes later the two girls watched the movie credits roll over the screen. Bo turned to look at Lauren.

"They died! What kind of love story is that! They died!" she practically shouted pointing at the TV screen.

"I did tell you it wasn't an average love story" Lauren replied trying not to laugh at Bo's obvious outrage at the movie.

"You can say that again! That's some Nicholas Sparks kinda shit!" Bo ranted.

Lauren couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Bo grinned at her.

"and you could have warned me" She said accusingly.

"But the shock factor is so much better" Lauren chuckled.

Bo was about to reply when her phone rang from her trouser pocket, quickly she answered the call.

"Hey Mom".

As Bo talked to her mother Lauren shut off the movie and TV.

"Mom I am" Bo growled in to the phone seeming to be getting frustrated.

"No I'm not!" she yelled into her phone.

Lauren watched Bo as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm not lying! I have been studying!"

Lauren looked at the clock on the wall and realised they were over an hour of Bo's two hour study period, sensing Bo's growing irritation Lauren motioned to Bo to give her the phone. Bo frowned and shook her head to which Lauren grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"What the…" Bo began to say.

"Hello Mrs Dennis. Lauren Lewis here" Lauren said into the phone.

Bo heard her Mother's shocked voice greeting Lauren in return.

"I am very sorry for keeping Ysabeau later than planned Mrs Dennis but we have been studying Romeo and Juliet and time slipped by"

Bo watched Lauren talk to her Mother in amazement she wasn't completely sure but she thought she heard her Mom stumbling over her words on the other end of the call.

"Ysabeau has made excellent progress in her studies today Mrs Dennis. We have covered the entire book and she has a firm understanding of the plot which should assist her greatly in her future paper. I'm confident she could earn a B easily" Lauren said.

Bo looked at Lauren astounded. She hadn't ever earned a B she usually earned C's and the occasional D, the fact that Lauren thought she could earn a better grade filled Bo with a confidence she hadn't felt before and an eagerness to make Lauren proud by earning the grade.

"We have just finished up so your Daughter will be home shortly. You are very welcome Mrs Dennis. Goodnight" Lauren hung up the call and Bo her phone grinning.

"Oh and you're welcome too" the blonde said.

Bo smiled.

"Yea? What for?"

"For saving your ass. With the sound of it your prom night was about to be taken away from you"

Bo chuckled.

"Then thanks. I guess I'll have to make it up to you"

Lauren's grin widened.

"Hmmm I can think of a way that you could"

Bo's head jerked back at Lauren's words.

_Is she flirting with me?_

She thought. Bo stood up from the couch to stand in front of Lauren.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Bo watched as Lauren's face flushed crimson, taking a step forward Bo heard the sharp intake of breath Lauren inhaled.

_Oh my god! I think she feels the same!_

Bo thought excitedly. Lauren licked her lips while looking at Bo causing Bo's gaze to drop to Lauren's mouth.

"You could not tell your Mom we watched the movie instead of reading the book" Lauren said in a husky voice.

Bo smiled at the request.

"Are you asking me to lie?" she asked jokingly.

"We'll parents don't need to know everything now do they?" she replied.

Bo laughed and looked back into Lauren's mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be the type to keep secrets from parents"

"Some secrets are best kept hidden" Lauren replied.

Intrigued Bo took another step towards Lauren and asked,

"Like?"

Lauren nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and replied,

"Like the time I may have made homemade explosives and I may have got a small piece of shrapnel stuck in my thigh then I may have hid the evidence of the explosion, pulled out the shrapnel and told my Mom I had been running with scissors"

Lauren took a step back from Bo has she talked.

Bo burst into laughter at Laurens story.

"Wow that's some secret" she said.

Lauren laughed.

"Yes it is. You should get going before your Mom gets worried" Lauren said.

Bo sighed and stepped out of Lauren's personal space and began to gather her belongings. She knew without a doubt that Lauren had been flirting with her so why had she suddenly backed off? Bo wondered.

Opening the back door Lauren looked at Bo.

"I'll see you next week" she said quietly.

Bo frowned; next week was a lifetime away! She wanted to see Lauren sooner but had no reason to.

"Right" Bo replied sadly

"Next week"

Bo stepped out into the darkening night and headed to the top right corner of the yard's fence, glancing back she saw that Lauren was still standing at the open door. Smiling Bo waved at the younger girl then climbed through the gap she had made in the fencing. Bo walked through the field smiling, as she reached the clearing that was Lauren's place she paused and looked around her.

_She likes me. I can feel it!_

She thought and carried on her journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo spent the rest of the school week searching before and after classes for Lauren in the corridors. She searched for the golden haired head of the younger girl among the other students of their school but her searching during the day was futile! Bo didn't catch a glimpse of Lauren even though she searched continuously. The only time Bo saw Lauren was at her locker first thing in the morning, after that it was like the other girl disappeared. She didn't eat in the cafeteria and she didn't hang out at the lockers in between classes like everyone else. Bo was stumped about the girl's whereabouts during school, but seeing Lauren every morning at her locker even if it was for only five minutes put a spring in Bo's step. Bo rushed to school in the mornings dragging her moaning friends with her just so she could be there waiting when Lauren arrived. Bo would lean back against the lockers and watch the entrance of the school impatiently, But as soon has Lauren walked through the doors Bo would instantly stiffen from the force of emotions that hit her upon Lauren's arrival. Her entire body came alive as she watched the other girl walk to her locker, her heart pounded and she couldn't help the smile that immediately appeared on her face. On one of these occasions Candace noticed Bo's smile and began questioning the brunette who made up an excuse about Lauren's clothes been out of fashion and how it was laughable, which resulted in Candace making a bitchy comment to Lauren as she passed their group. Bo winced as she watched Lauren shrink into herself and scurry away.

The fact that Lauren never looked at Bo annoyed her, she willed the other girl to glance at her just once so she could look into her beautiful brown eyes but Lauren always kept her head down looking at the floor until she reached her locker, she would grab her books then rush away and disappear for the rest of the day.

Bo spent the weekend second guessing herself. Maybe she had imagined Lauren's reaction to her? Maybe it was only Bo that was feeling this way? It would explain why Lauren wouldn't look at her all week she thought, and then Bo would remind herself about the deal they had made.

_But surely one look wouldn't hurt?_

Bo thought.

By Monday morning Bo was craving Lauren. She needed to see her, be near her! Their study time couldn't come around fast enough for Bo. She stopped trying to understand why she reacted the way she did to Lauren all she knew was that Lauren Lewis had somehow got under her skin and she liked it!

Rushing to her Math lesson Bo quickly sat down in her seat and waited for Lauren to arrive. She sat drumming her fingers on the table in front of her causing Dyson to look at her enquiringly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Bo smiled and nodded in reply. The classroom door opened and Lauren shuffled inside. Bo's fingers stopped their incessant drumming has her gaze locked onto the blonde. Her breathing became laboured and her stomach began to flutter as she watched the other girl make her way to the back of the room. As the Math teacher began his lesson Bo had to fight to keep from spinning around in her seat to stare at Lauren. She fidgeted in her chair drawing the attention of her friends. Bo breathed in deeply and willed herself to calm down.

_I'll wait five minutes then I'll take a quick look._

Bo thought hoping that by waiting her friends attention on her would have vanished. Bo watched as the hands of the clock slowly made their way around its surface. Counting down the last ten seconds Bo looked at her friends to make sure their attention was on the lesson. Sensing it was safe to take a peek at Lauren Bo took in a deep breath and shifted in her seat to glance over her left shoulder in Lauren's direction. Bo watched as Lauren's head snapped from facing Bo to look down at the book in front of her. Bo turned to face the front of the class a huge smile plastered on her face.

_She was looking at me!_

She thought happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren sat in her living room on the couch eating a sandwich she had made; she had rushed home from school wanting to be prepared for when Bo arrived for her tutoring. She had forty five minutes to wait for Bo and the butterflied in her stomach increased with every second that passed by. Sighing Lauren put the sandwich she was eating back onto her plate, she hadn't tasted a single bite of the snack as her emotions were a whirlpool. Standing up from the couch Lauren walked across the hallway into the kitchen to dispose of her meal and to place her plate into the sink. Leaning against the sink Lauren closed her eyes. The past week had been torture for her at school Lauren had tried her hardest not to be anywhere near Bo as the urge to look at the brunette was overwhelming, so she has rushed from one class to the next and spent even more time in the science labs then she usually did. Lauren had noticed Bo in the mornings standing at the lockers; she started to think that maybe Bo was waiting to see her and the thought made her feel extremely happy but Lauren knew she had to be careful and resist her need to look at the older girl. So instead she looked at the floor and grabbed what she needed for the day from her locker and went about her day waiting for the day when Bo would come to her.

Lauren was suddenly startled by the knocking from the back door, frowning she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. Lauren smiled Bo was half an hour early for her tutoring. Hurriedly Lauren opened the door to a beaming Bo. Lauren smiled widely back at the brunette.

"Hi" Lauren said to which Bo's smile brightened.

"Hey" she replied.

"Come on in" Lauren said stepping aside so Bo could enter.

Bo brushed lightly against Lauren as she passed causing the blonde's heart to beat erratically and her breath to hitch in her throat.

_Did she do that intentionally?_

Lauren thought as she looked at Bo who was smirking back at her.

"You're early" Lauren rasped out while trying to gain control over her body.

Bo grinned.

"Yes I am. I wanted to get here and get started" Bo replied.

Lauren's mood deflated.

_Of course she's not here early to see me! She probably has plans and wants to get studying out of the way_

She thought.

"Oh do you have plans after? If so I'm sure we can finish early so you can…"

"No!" Bo exclaimed panicking slightly that Lauren was going to cut their time together short.

"I don't have any plans tonight apart from studying with you. I wanted to come earlier so we could Erm … study more" Bo explained.

Lauren's mood quickly rose back to the high it was at before.

"Ok" Lauren replied as she broke into a huge smile.

"Would you like…"

"A drink please" Bo answered chuckling at the blonde.

Bo's dimple was out in full force and Lauren watched as it deepened the wider Bo smiled.

"Coke?" Lauren asked.

"That would be great" Bo replied.

Lauren walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cans of coke, closing the fridge door she walked over to Bo and held out a can for her. Bo reached out and wrapped her fingers around the offered drink, as she did her fingers connected with Lauren's. Lauren yanked her hand away from Bo's, she felt like she had been electrocuted as Bo's fingers touched her own. Lauren looked at Bo who was stood wide eyed looking back at her, her chest heaving.

_She felt it too_

Lauren thought. Wiggling her fingers that still tingled from touching Bo Lauren nodded towards the kitchen table.

"History" she croaked.

Bo blinked and nodded back. The two girls sat down next to each other. Bo pulled her history book out of her bag as Lauren opened her can of coke. Lauren took a huge gulp of the dark liquid hoping it would help cool down her over heating body. Lauren now knew she was attracted to Bo, with the way her body reacted to the other girl it was obvious. What shocked Lauren was that Bo appeared to be attracted to her too. Lauren took another gulp of her drink as Bo placed her book in front of them.

"The War of 1812" Bo said while opening her own can of coke and took a sip.

"We'll work on the outline of your paper which is due?"

"In two weeks" Bo answered.

"Ok tell me what you already know" Lauren said and smiled at Bo.

An hour and half later Lauren leaned back in her chair and grinned proudly. Bo was a fast learner and picked up the dates of significant events quickly; she had a good idea on how she was going to write her paper and was confident enough in herself to earn a high grade. Lauren watched as Bo scribbled down notes in her notebook. Who would have thought that Bo Dennis was in fact rather smart and not just a pretty face? Lauren stiffened in her seat.

_Oh my god! I stereotyped her just because she's beautiful! _

Lauren thought

_I'm as bad as all the other people in this town!_

Lauren felt ashamed of herself. She knew first-hand what it was like to be judged by people and she didn't think she was like the rest of the town's residents but she realised she had not thought Bo would be quite as smart as she was just because she was attractive. Lauren shook her head.

_I should try and get to know her_

She thought.

"I've done" Bo said pulling Lauren from her thoughts.

"I'll start writing my paper when I get home, it should be easy" she said smiling.

Lauren grinned.

"Good if you think it will be easy it means you understand what you're doing".

Bo looked at Lauren and nodded.

"I think I do"

Bo closed her textbook and played with the cover of it nervously.

"You were looking at me in class today" Bo said surprising Lauren.

Lauren held her breath as a panic began to build in her chest.

_Shit she saw me!_

She thought.

"Erm no I wasn't" Lauren replied.

Bo turned to Lauren smiling.

"Yes you were I saw you"

Lauren grinned back embarrassed at been caught but relieved that Bo didn't appear to be upset by it.

"No I was looking at the board" Lauren replied knowing Bo knew she was fibbing.

Bo chuckled.

"Hmmm the board is at the front of the class not to the side. Plus you don't follow our lesson remember so you have no need to look at the board"

Lauren rolled her eyes then watched Bo as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Ok well you would have had to have been looking at me to know where I was looking" she replied cheekily.

Bo stopped her nibbling as her mouth fell open her cheeks turning red.

_Got ya!_

Lauren thought smugly proud that she had embarrassed the brunette back.

"I erm… I"

Bo became more flustered as Lauren watched her.

"I'll let you off this time" Lauren joked.

Bo grinned and shook her head grateful that Lauren was letting her off the hook.

"I should get going and start on my paper" Bo said smiling.

Lauren nodded and watched as Bo put her things away.

"Would you mind if I came at the same time tomorrow?" Bo asked shyly.

Lauren shook her head.

"No not at all" she replied.

The smile and dimple that Lauren was rewarded with made her heart pound.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then" Bo said as she stood up and headed to the door.

Lauren stood up as well to open the back door for Bo. As Lauren opened the door the two girls stood and stared at each other, Lauren pushed her hands into her jeans pockets as Bo played with the strap of her rucksack.

"I'll see you in the morning" Lauren said quietly.

Bo's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

_She knows that I wait for her_

Bo thought. Bo nodded and smiled liking the fact that Lauren knew what she had been doing, Lauren smiled back and opened the door wider for Bo who walked out into the night. Lauren swiftly closed the door and let out the breath she had been holding. She leaned back against the door and smiled widely.

_So she does wait to see me at the lockers!_

She thought excitedly. Lauren pushed off of the door and began to clean the kitchen table thinking over Bo's actions.

_I like it_

She mused

_I like it a lot!_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Bo stood at her usual spot at the lockers waiting for Lauren. Her friends were stood talking around her about god only knows what. Bo had no interest in anything at that moment apart from thing Lauren. Bo inhaled deeply and rubbed her palms over her denim covered thighs; Lauren had walked through the school's main doors and seemed to glide in Bo's direction. Bo grinned goofily uncaring if her friend's noticed her behaviour. As Lauren passed Bo and her group of friends Bo was certain she saw the corners of Lauren's mouth lift in a faint smile.

_She totally knows_

Bo laughed at herself internally.

_My God what is it about you Lauren Lewis?_

Bo thought wonderingly as butterflies swarmed inside of her. Bo sneakily watched as Lauren opened her locker door and rummaged around inside, She watched as Lauren pulled out her books and placed them inside of her bag and she watched as the other girl closed her locker door then pause, Lauren tilted her head in Bo's direction but still didn't look at her, Bo smiled wider at the small acknowledgment.

_I'll see you tonight_

Bo thought has Lauren hurried down the hallway and out of sight.

Bo ran through the field that would take her to Lauren's, as she reached Lauren's she kicked wildly at the planks of wood in the fence that blocked her way into the yard then climbed through the gap she had made. Bo carefully put the fence back together, once the planks of wood were back in their place Bo ran her hands across her clothes and hair trying to make herself look presentable as she walked up to the Lewis's back door and knocked. Like always Lauren quickly answered the door to Bo. Bo's eyes locked onto the blonde's causing waves of desire to rush through her body, she breathed in deeply to try and calm herself but her heart raced even more when Lauren spoke.

"Hello Bo"

Bo's insides turned to jelly and her eyes began to sparkle brighter at the blonde.

"Hey Lauren"

Bo entered the house and walked over to the kitchen table to sit down, as she did Lauren walked to the fridge to get them both a coke. Bo watched as Lauren strolled over to her and placed the can of coke that was for her on the table in front of her. Bo grinned at the action and looked at Lauren who was smirking back at her.

"So what's on the study plan today?" Lauren asked.

She knew exactly what Bo was studying that day but she needed to try and distract them both from this attraction that was building every time they were together.

"Math. Algebra to be exact" Bo replied.

"Oh goody" Lauren said has she sat down next to the brunette.

Bo laughed.

"Why am I not surprised that that is your reaction to algebra"

Lauren grinned in reply.

"Math isn't my strong point" Bo admitted to a still grinning Lauren.

"You'll pick it up easily" Lauren told the older girl.

"You think?" Bo asked sceptically.

"No I don't think, I know" Lauren said cockily.

Confident Lauren was a huge turn on for Bo who clenched her thighs together to try and ease some of the tension that had built up between her legs.

"Ok" Bo said huskily as her tongue snaked out of her mouth to moisten her dry lips.

Lauren's gaze dropped to Bo's mouth her own drying as she watched the brunette. Lauren licked her lips as she watched Bo bite down on her lower lip, Lauren scooted her chair closer to Bo who gasped in response. Breathing erratically Lauren swallowed loudly.

"If you get out your books we can start"

Bo blinked rapidly and nodded not moving and still staring at Lauren's mouth. Her eyes glazed Bo dragged her eyes back to Lauren's and smiled dreamily. Lauren smirked in response.

"Books" she said shakily.

"Right" Bo said leaning towards her bag to retrieve her books while still gazing at Lauren.

Grinning Lauren took the book from Bo and began to explain how to work out Algebra equations. Bo stared at Lauren a huge smile across her face as Lauren talked, she thought confident Lauren was a turn on but geeky Lauren was so much better! Bo watched Lauren as her eyes sparkled and her hands moved wildly in front of her as she explained Math. Bo shook her head to try and tune in to what Lauren was saying, she leaned towards the book Lauren was pointing at and opened it. Lauren could tell from the dazed look in Bo's eyes that the other girl had not heard a single word she has said. Bo placed the book between them both and tried to concentrate on Math and Algebra instead of concentrating on how close Lauren was sat next to her and how hot the blonde was when she geeked out.

After two hours of Math, Bo gladly put her books away.

"I told you Math wasn't my strong point" Bo said

Lauren grinned.

"Yes you did but you picked it up the last half an hour like I knew you would".

Bo smiled the confidence the blonde had in her made Bo feel like she was ten feet tall and could do anything she wanted. Bo stood up from her chair and shouldered her rucksack.

"I guess it's another see you in a week" Bo said dejectedly.

Lauren nodded sadly and looked at the kitchen floor. Bo sighed and headed towards the door when she was stopped by Lauren's voice.

"Hey wait up I'll walk half way with you"

Bo spun around and watched as the younger girl grabbed a blanket and flashlight from a cupboard under the sink. Bo raised an eyebrow enquiringly at the objects in Lauren's hands.

"I'm going to go to my place tonight" Lauren explained.

"Oh ok" Bo replied as the two girls stepped out into Lauren's back yard.

They walked close together as they headed to the part of the fence that would lead them into the field behind. They climbed through the gap they made in the fence and stood in the tall grass, the two girls gravitated towards each other their arms lightly brushing against each other as they walked the trail to the clearing that was Lauren's place.

As they reached the clearing Bo watched as Lauren spread out the blanket she was holding onto the floor, Lauren then turned to face Bo.

"See you soon Bo" she said and sat down on the blanket.

Bo smiled and started to walk away; she abruptly stopped and looked back at the blonde sitting on the floor. Bo turned to face Lauren who was looking at her questioningly.

"Can I sit with you?" Bo asked nervously

"If not that's ok. I know this is…"

"Of course you can" Lauren interrupted.

Bo grinned as she quickly dropped her bag to the floor and sat down next to Lauren. The two girls sat silently side by side surrounded by tall grass and large bushes. It should have been awkward but Bo had never felt more at ease in her life. Turning her head to look at Lauren Bo frowned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lauren chuckled.

"Well you've already jumped the gun"

"Huh?" Bo said confused.

Lauren smiled.

"You've already asked me a question by asking if you can ask me a question" Lauren explained.

Bo smiled and shook her head.

"Go ahead" Lauren said laughing.

Her brow creased Bo asked her question.

"How smart are you?"

It had been a question that had been niggling at Bo since the week before, she knew Lauren was intelligent that's why people called her Nerd but she didn't seem to be overly smart like Bo had expected. Lauren appeared to be just like everyone else she knew. Lauren sighed.

"I'm rather intelligent" Lauren replied evasively.

"You don't seem it" Bo said to which Lauren burst into laughter.

"Thanks?"

Bo grinned.

"What I mean is yeah you're smart I can tell by how you tutor me and people say you're always get A+'s on all of your tests and papers but you don't seem too smart like I expected" Bo admitted.

Lauren tilted her head to the side and studied Bo.

"What did you expect?" she asked.

Bo shook her head.

"I don't know. A freak that was full of herself and was like a crazy scientist or something I guess"

Lauren nodded slowly and bit the inside of her cheek debating what to say to Bo. Sighing she steeled her shoulders and told her the truth.

"I learnt at a young age that I had to hide how intelligent I am. Teachers don't appreciate it when a seven year old tells them that they're wrong, and other kids don't like it when you never fail a test. I was banned from taking part in Science fares at school because it was deemed unfair for the normal children. I can fluently speak and read four different languages all that I taught myself, and I can explain in detail how the human body functions. The teacher at school don't teach me anything they make me sit at the back of class and let me teach myself the things I want because I've already finished the years syllabus in every class I take. Their too lazy to find material for me to learn as long as I show up to lessons and do their tests and papers their happy because by law I have to".

"Wow" Bo said astounded.

"You know I did an experiment for a week last year with my homework just to see if my theory about my "teachers" was correct"

"What was your theory?" Bo asked.

"That they didn't read what I handed in and just graded me an A+"

"And?" Bo asked intrigued.

"I handed in my homework with most of the answers wrong in all of my lessons for a whole week Bo and yet I still gained my perfect grades"

"Jesus! What assholes!" Bo exclaimed.

Lauren chuckled.

"So are you like the guy in the wheelchair smart?" Bo asked.

"Stephen Hawking?" Lauren laughed

"No not quite in his league".

"What I don't get is if the teachers don't teach you why are you still at school?" Bo asked becoming more intrigued by Lauren the more she found out about her.

"I don't want to be but Mom wants me to at least try and have a "normal" childhood. Yale have been trying to encourage me to go there since I was fourteen but Mom refuses to let me go because I'm "too young" , so we compromised this year on me been brought forward a year then I can go to college when I graduate with you guys"

"You already know what you're going to do after you graduate?" Bo asked nervously.

Lauren nodded.

"Don't you?"

Bo inhaled deeply.

"No I don't. My friends think I'm going to stay here and work at the diner until me and Dyson get married then have kids".

"Is that what you want?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe" Bo looked at Lauren who was frowning.

"I've never really thought about anything pass high school. My goal this moment in time is to be crowned prom queen. It will validate my entire high school experience and I want that! I want to feel like I've gained something from high school" Bo sighed

"It probably sounds stupid to you but…"

"No Bo it doesn't" Lauren interjected

"I understand that you think been voted prom queen will be the one thing you have achieved in high school but I believe, from what I have witnessed, that you will achieve good grades that would earn you a place at a decent college if you wish so"

Bo smiled at Lauren hopefully.

"Yea?"

"Yes" Lauren replied.

"Maybe" Bo said.

Bo looked around her she hadn't noticed how the sky had darkened around them has they talked. Looking up into the night sky at the stars Bo smiled.

"Wow their beautiful" she whispered.

"Yes they are" Lauren quietly replied.

Turning to look at Lauren she saw that the blonde was gazing at her and not at the stars when she had spoken. Bo smiled goofily her dimple making an appearance as she did. Lauren grinned back knowing she had been caught admiring the brunette. Bo nibbled on her lower lip as Lauren watched her, her breath hitching in her throat as she did.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" Lauren asked Bo.

Bo shook her head.

_Why does she do that? Every time we seem to get close she backs off!_

Bo wondered.

"Would you like to?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded in reply. Lauren tilted her head back to look up at the stars in the sky.

"There is Draco" She said pointing to a group of stars above them

"And over there is Ursa Major and right there is Cepheus" Lauren said indicating the different groups of stars.

"I can't make out Cepheus" Bo said as she frowned up at the stars.

Lauren leaned against Bo and pointed her finger to the group of stars that made up Cepheus.

"Look right there"

Bo gasped as Lauren leaned against her the blonde's hair brushed against her cheek. She could smell Lauren's skin and feel the heat that radiated from her. Bo gulped as her heart beat hard against her chest.

"Can you see it?" Lauren asked turning to look at Bo only to find their faces inches apart.

Lauren looked startled by how close the two girls were but didn't move away. Bo licked her lips and leaned forward, she needed to kiss Lauren every cell in her body was screaming at her to do so. She watched the younger girl breath in deeply as she moved closer.

_She wants it too_

Bo thought. It was all she needed to know as she hesitantly placed her lips onto Lauren's, she felt fireworks in her stomach as desire swept through her veins. Bo slowly pulled away from Laurens lips to look at the other girl whose eyes were still closed and her mouth still slightly open. Lauren gradually opened her eyes to look at Bo. Bo breathed unevenly as she searched Lauren's eyes; she was looking for some sign of rejection which she didn't find. All she saw was wonder and desire. Daringly Bo crashed her mouth back onto Lauren's and cupped the blonde's cheek in the palm of her hand. Lauren responded instantly kissing Bo back while holding onto the wrist of the hand that was cupping her face. The girls kissed each other fervently their hands sliding into each other's hair as they did. Breaking apart the girls took deep breaths then quickly re-joined their lips, Bo moaned as a tingling sensation rippled through her body from Lauren's kisses. Lauren responded by pressing harder against Bo body with her own causing Bo to flood with desire. Lauren ended the kisses to Bo's dismay by resting her forehead against Bo's.

"That was…"

"Amazing" Bo finished the sentence.

Lauren smiled and looked into Bo's eyes.

"Yes. Not bad for my first kiss" she joked.

Bo pulled back to search Lauren's face.

"First kiss ever?" she asked astounded.

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek and nodded shyly in reply. A smile slowly spread across Bo's face, knowing no one else had ever kissed Lauren pulled at Bo's heart. She loved the fact that she was the blonde's first kiss. Leaning forward Bo gently placed her lips onto Lauren's and kissed her again, she quickly pulled back as she felt herself to losing control and pressed her lips together to savour the kiss. Opening her eyes and looked into Lauren's.

"I'm really glad that I'm your first kiss" she admitted.

Lauren grinned and began to lean in to kiss Bo again when Bo's phone began to ring from her trouser pocket. Bo groaned.

"It's probably my Mom" she said choosing not to answer the call.

"You should get going it's late" Lauren said.

Bo pouted but nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea you're right" she replied.

They both stood up from the blanket, Bo shouldered her bag as Lauren folded the blanket and placed it under her arm.

"I'll walk with you till we reach where you can see the gas station" Lauren said.

Bo smiled at Lauren as the other girl turned on the flashlight she had fetched with her. The two girls walked side by side glancing at each other and smiling; Bo reached for Lauren's free hand and linked their fingers. The electric shock that hit her made Bo gasp, she looked at Lauren and felt the blonde wriggle her fingers against her own.

"You feel it too" Bo stated.

Lauren nodded and gazed into Bo's eyes; Bo smiled and pulled the other girl by her hand into another kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as their lips collided together. Lauren pulled back from the kiss her chest moving rapidly from her escalating breathing.

"You have to go" Lauren groaned.

Bo stepped away and let go of Lauren's hand.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going. I'll see you at school" she replied.

Lauren chuckled and nodded.

"Speak to you next week" she said.

Bo looked at Lauren sadly.

"Lauren I…"

"Go" the blonde said before Bo continue whatever she was about to say.

Bo sighed and took another step back, she watched as Lauren turned and walked away she couldn't see Lauren but she could see the beam of light from the girl's flashlight. Bo turned and began her walk home. Kissing Lauren was not what she thought would happen, not tonight anyway. But kissing Lauren and feeling her close ignited Bo on the inside, she had never felt like that from kissing another person before and she wasn't surprised that it was different with Lauren. Everything with Lauren was different; Bo couldn't describe how happy it made her feel to know that she was Lauren's first kiss! At that moment in time Bo didn't care that she had a boyfriend waiting for her, the only thing she cared about was kissing Lauren again and Bo knew without a doubt that she definitely would kiss the other girl again and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday night and Bo was sat in a booth at the local diner with Dyson and her friends. Scanning the diner Bo searched for the girl who had quickly taken over her every thought. Seeing Lauren only for five minutes in the morning at school wasn't enough for Bo anymore, she needed to see her now! Since Thursday night Bo had searched the town's establishments trying to find where Lauren worked. Yes it was stalkerish but since their kiss Tuesday night Bo didn't care. Thursday she had started at the local store to see if maybe Lauren was a checkout girl, she spent over and hour "browsing" the shelves products but didn't see any sign of Lauren. Friday night she checked out the town's gas station it made sense to Bo that Lauren might work there with knowing about the field and the easier walking trail but after sitting and waiting outside of the gas station Bo realised that only men seemed to work there and that once again she was going to have another night without seeing Lauren. Saturday night Bo snuck into the local bar thinking that maybe Lauren collected dirty glasses or worked has a dish washer in the kitchen, but after fifteen minutes of trying to be discreet looking through the swinging doors that led to the kitchen Bo was discovered and was swiftly kicked out by the owner. Now it was Sunday and Bo was trying the last place she could think of, even though Bo and her friends regularly hung out at the diner Bo had never seen Lauren there before but she was clutching at straws now and was feeling like an addicted going through withdrawal. She needed to see Lauren!

"Earth to Bo" Candace said laughing at the spaced out brunette.

"Huh?" Bo said.

"I asked what you were having" Candace replied.

"Oh. Just a coke" Bo said as she scanned the area around them.

As Candace and her date ordered their drinks Dyson wrapped his arm around Bo's waist and pulled her in close to nuzzle her neck. Bo sighed and shrugged his head away looking erratically around her. If Lauren did work at the diner Bo didn't want her to witness her boyfriend's PDA, it could ruin any progress they had made to finally acknowledging their attraction. Dyson pulled back and frowned at Bo.

"What is with you?" He asked grouchily.

Bo turned to look at Dyson, from the corner of her eye Bo noticed Candace suddenly become overly interested in her and her boyfriend's conversation. Bo smiled affectionately at Dyson and stroked his smooth cheek with her hand.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed with homework and stuff" Bo explained.

"You're pushing me away Bo. I've not seen you all weekend and Hale said his Dad saw you in the bar last night. What's going on?"

Bo shot a dirty look across the booth at Dyson's hockey team mate who was currently dating Candace.

"I was trying to see if I could score us some beer for tonight" Bo lied.

Hale leaned across the table.

"I like your thinking" he said grinning at the brunette and her boyfriend.

"I could grab some from my Dad's stash, he don't mind as long as I pay him back" Hale continued to say.

"Sweet!" Dyson replied.

"We could go to the Lanes" Candace piped up as she stroked Hale's back who grinned mischievously in reply.

The Lanes were dirt tracks that surrounded the local park. During the day kids would play in the park and Lane as their parents looked on but on a night the local horny teens would migrate there with their date for the night to make out and hopefully more. Dyson turned to Bo smiling widely at the prospect of spending intimate time with Bo.

"Let's go" He said pushing Bo along the seat so he could shuffle out of the booth.

Bo groaned inwardly this was not what she had planned for the night, all she wanted was to see Lauren again and hopefully grab enough time alone with her to quickly kiss the younger girl. Instead she was been shepherd out of the diner and was on her way to the town's lovers lane with her boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning Lauren arrived at school expecting to find Bo stood at her usual spot by the lockers; disappointment hit the blonde when she walked through the school's doors and didn't find Bo waiting for her. Lauren walked to her locker searching the corridors has she did hoping to catch a glimpse of Bo but saw nothing of her. Lauren huffed as she dragged books out of her locker, slamming the locker door shut Lauren looked along the corridors one last time before walking to her first class.

_Where is she?_

She thought

_Oh my god maybe she's avoiding me! Maybe she regrets kissing me and is trying to stay out of my way!_

Lauren mentally panicked. The blonde sat through her first period worrying herself over the brunette.

_Has she had an accident? Is she ill? Maybe she's on a field trip_

Were some of the thoughts that ran through her mind. Lauren practically ran to her math class and rushed into the class to find that the seats where Bo, Dyson and Candace usually sat were empty. Frowning Lauren sat at the back of the class and pulled out her books to try and do some work. Just as Lauren was once again thinking about Bo's whereabouts the classroom door opened and in walked a dishevelled Dyson followed by a bleary eyed Candace and Bo wearing sunglasses.

"Nice of you to join the class" Mr James said

"Take your seats and Miss Dennis please remove your sunglasses."

The three students grumbled in reply and made their way to their seats. Lauren watched as Bo pulled off her sunglasses and sat down at her desk to place her head in her hands.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she heard Candace grumble loudly.

Bo sluggishly turned around in her seat to glare at her friend who hung her head and took deep breathes. Lauren watched Bo turn her head in Lauren's direction, as Bo's eyes made contact with Lauren's the brunette seemed to be shot with a bolt of energy and smiled warmly at the other girl, Lauren smiled back and raised an eyebrow at Bo who discreetly shrugged in reply.

"Seriously I'm gonna puke" Candace said lifting her head up to look at Bo who quickly looked away from Lauren.

"Candace shut up!" Bo said between gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem back there?" the teacher asked hearing Candace outburst.

"No sir" Bo replied as she turned to face the front of the room.

Lauren had no idea what was going on with Bo and her friends and she was only slightly interested in finding out, she was just glad that Bo was at school and from the way the older girl had smiled at her wasn't regretting their kiss.

Hearing knocking coming from the back door of her home Lauren rushed to answer the door, stood there waiting was Bo chewing on her bottom lip smiling.

"Hello there. You seem to be looking more human this evening" Lauren said in greeting.

Chuckling Bo walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Lauren.

"Ha-ha. I was hung-over" She explained.

"You were drinking the night before school?" Lauren asked disapprovingly.

Bo grimaced.

"It was not one of the best ideas and I definitely won't be doing it again" she admitted while taking a step closer to Lauren.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the lockers this morning. I slept in and…"

"It's ok Bo" Lauren replied

"I'm just glad that you're ok".

Bo smiled.

"I am now" she said taking another step towards Lauren.

Lauren grinned.

"We should start your tutoring" the blonde whispered as Bo moved closer.

She watched as Bo pulled her top lip between her teeth.

"And then I might walk you to the gas station" Lauren added.

Bo grinned widely.

"Only might?" she asked flirtatiously.

Lauren nodded.

"Yeah only might. I have things to do people to see" Lauren joked causing Bo to giggle.

"Well I hope I'm lucky" Bo replied.

As Bo stepped away a tug of disappointment pulled at Lauren, she had wanted Bo to kiss her again but instead the brunette was walking away to sit at the kitchen table. Rolling her eyes and smiling Laure followed Bo and sat down next to her. Sitting closely next to each other the girls grinned and stared at the other. Lauren's heart skipped a beat as she saw Bo's tongue slip out of her mouth to run along her bottom lip. Lauren's body was swamped by desire at the action; she dragged her dazed eyes to look into Bo's who appeared to be breathing heavily.

"Back to English" the older girl croaked out.

Lauren nodded in reply.

"You know technically were a week ahead in English" Bo explained

"I finished my Romeo and Juliet paper last week and today was meant to be about that paper".

"Yes it was" Lauren replied huskily.

Bo fidgeted in her seat and smiled at Lauren.

"So maybe we could give studying a miss today and you erm walk me to the gas station?" Bo asked daringly.

Lauren grinned and slowly nodded her head. Seeing the confirmation from Lauren Bo jumped up out of her seat and grabbed Lauren's hand. She dragged her out of her seat and towards the back door grabbing her bag as she did. Giggling the two girls jogged to the back of the yard and climbed through the gap they made in the fencing. Once they were standing in the field Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her towards Lauren's place. As they reached the clearing Bo dropped her bag to the floor and pulled the blonde roughly against her. Their mouths collided together and moans escaped their throats, Lauren shoved her fingers into Bo's hair and held on for dear life as passion engulfed her. The need she felt inside of her and the need she felt coming from Bo melted her body. Gasping for air the girls separated only to dive back at each other their mouths searching for the others. Bo pulled away.

"God Lauren I've wanted to do that all week!" she admitted while once again pulling the blonde to her and crashing her mouth onto hers.

Happiness rolled through Lauren at Bo's words. Smiling while kissing Bo, Lauren replied

"Me too".

Suddenly Bo yanked her mouth away from the blondes to frown at her.

"Where do you work?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head at the speed of the changed topic of conversation.

"What?" she asked.

Still frowning Bo replied,

"Where do you work? I spent the weekend looking for you at different places I thought you could work but I couldn't find you!"

Lauren broke into a slow smile at Bo's confession.

"You were looking for me?" She asked astounded by the fact.

Bo nodded.

"Yes"

"Why?" Lauren asked shyly.

"Because I needed to see you" Bo declared.

Lauren beamed at Bo and ran her hands along Bo's arms.

"I don't know how but you have seriously got under my skin" Bo continued to say while pushing strands of Lauren's golden hair behind her ear.

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek and looked at the floor. Bo used her thumb and forefinger to lift Lauren's chin to make the other girl look at her.

"And I wouldn't change it" The brunette whispered as she leaned towards Lauren and placed her lips on the blondes.

Lauren moaned as Bo's lips touched her own; she couldn't describe the flurry of emotions that were rolling in her chest, all she knew was that it felt good.

"The restaurant" Lauren answered quietly as Bo pulled away to look at her.

Throwing her arms up in the air Bo took a step back from the younger girl and huffed.

"The one place I didn't even think to look and you work there" Bo complained.

Lauren laughed at the other girl. Bo stepped back towards Lauren and placed her hands on Lauren's shoulder.

"I want to get to know you" She said looking directly into the blondes eyes.

Lauren looked back at Bo and sighed.

"Bo you have a boyfriend"

Bo crashed her mouth onto Lauren's and kissed the other girl until Lauren clung onto her arms.

"That doesn't matter" Bo said as she pulled away

"Here in this place it's just us. No one out there matters here ok?" Bo told the younger girl.

Lauren nodded as Bo placed a gently kiss to her lips. Bo took Lauren's hand and went to sit on the floor.

"We didn't fetch a blanket" she said.

Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't give me time to grab one".

Bo grinned and shrugged off her jacket and spread it on the floor.

"Are you complaining?" She asked as she sat down.

Lauren laughed and joined the brunette on the floor.

"No I'm not"

"Good" Bo replied and leaned in to kiss Lauren.

Lauren kissed Bo back and smiled.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked.

Bo sat up straight swivelled to face Lauren and crossed her legs while taking Laurens hand in own.

"What's your favourite colour?" Bo asked.

Lauren giggled and answered,

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Yellow" Bo replied.

Lauren nodded.

"Who's you favourite author?" Lauren asked.

Embarrassed Bo stared at the floor.

"I don't really read books" She confessed.

"Okay so what do you read?" Lauren asked changing her question while stroking her thumb over Bo's knuckled.

"I like to read celebrity magazines" Bo admitted.

"Ok" Lauren said and smiled at Bo.

"You don't think that's stupid?" Bo asked shyly.

Lauren shook her head.

"No Bo. Everyone has different reading tastes, it doesn't make you stupid"

Bo grinned glad that the girl she really liked didn't think she was an idiot over what she read.

"Spill, who's you favourite author?"

Lauren smirked.

"P.C Cast"

Bo shook her head.

"I've never heard of him" she said.

"Her" Lauren corrected.

"She writes about vampires. Well it's mainly about one character Zoey and her journey from been marked as a vampire. They're very good".

Bo shook her head in wonder.

"I never would have guessed that answer" she said smiling.

Lauren laughed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a mystery" she replied.

Bo leaned forward so her lips were brushing the blondes lightly.

"That you are" she said then passionately kissed the other girl.

"Favourite cereal?" Bo asked as she leaned back making Lauren chuckle at her.

Over an hour later the girls had asked countless questions and shared endless amounts of kisses.

"It's getting dark" Lauren pointed out.

Bo groaned.

"We don't have a flashlight" Lauren added.

"I know, I know. We have to go" Bo said.

Lauren grinned and stood up holding her hand out for the brunette to take. Lauren helped pull Bo up from the floor and pulled her close.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you" Lauren said as she placed a kiss to Bo's lips.

"Me too" Bo replied kissing Lauren back.

"But tomorrow we have to study" Lauren said while smirking against Bo's lips.

Bo pouted and screwed up her face in disdain.

"Can we come here after?" she asked.

Lauren nodded and Bo instantly smiled brightly.

"See you tomorrow" Lauren said while putting some space between her and Bo.

"Can't wait" Bo replied.

Lauren turned away from Bo and began to walk home. As she neared her place Lauren thought back on her evening and all the things she had learnt about Bo. Every piece of information Bo had given her was now stored in Lauren's mind. Bo had said that she had got under her skin but what the brunette didn't realise was that the same thing had happened to Lauren. Lauren pressed her fingers lightly to her lips as she walked and thought,

_Tomorrow can't come fast enough!_


	11. Chapter 11

"I am here to study" Bo said leaning against the side of Lauren's house smiling at the blonde.

"Come in" Lauren said as she stepped aside so Bo could enter into the kitchen.

Bo walked into Lauren's home still smiling at the younger girl.

"Let's begin" Lauren said in a cold manner as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Frowning Bo followed Lauren and pulled out her books and placed then on the table. Lauren reached for the first textbook Bo had retrieved and flicked to the page Bo would be studying that evening.

"Here start there" Lauren instructed and pushed the textbook towards the older girl.

Her frown deepening Bo took the book from Lauren.

_What's going on?_

Bo thought. Bo had expected a warm welcoming Lauren when she arrived especially after everything they had shared about themselves the night before, but instead she was getting a cold distant girl who was acting like they were strangers.

"Do you need a pen?" Lauren asked noticing Bo had not moved to start her work.

"Erm… no thanks" Bo stammered.

Leaning down Bo rummaged in her bag for her pencil case, as she retrieved a pen from the case Bo stared at Lauren frowning.

"Begin" Lauren ordered and nodded towards Bo's work.

Bo hurriedly began her work hoping by doing so it would make Lauren happy. Half an hour of quick sly glances at the blonde and awkward silence Bo threw her pen down and shifted in her seat to face and look at Lauren.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head but didn't look at Bo, instead choosing to carry on reading her own work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Lauren snapped back.

"Then why are you acting like this? You're been so cold!"

Lauren sighed and closed her book.

"It's not you Bo ok. I've just had a really bad day".

Leaning towards Lauren Bo took the younger girl's hand in her own and held it in her lap.

"Lauren you can talk to me. What happened?" Bo asked in a comforting voice.

Lauren turned to look at Bo tears welling in her eyes.

"Someone broke into my locker and vandalised my things today".

"What!" Bo asked shocked.

"Usually I carry all my books with me so this doesn't happen but today I decided not to. I change my routine for a day and look what happens!" Lauren said exasperated while trying to pull her hand out of Bo's.

Bo held onto Lauren's hand tighter.

"Lauren I'll find out who did this and I'll…"

"Do nothing Bo" Lauren interjected

"This isn't the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last. I'm used to it"

"I can find out who did this!" Bo exclaimed.

"But how would you explain wanting to know? Don't you think people will find it unusual you trying to find out who trashed Nerds locker?"

Bo winced at Lauren's reference to herself.

"Don't call yourself that"

"Why Bo? It's who I am to everyone, including you".

Lauren watched as the colour in Bo's skin paled.

"Bo I'm sorry" Lauren said quickly

"I'm upset and I shouldn't be taking it out on you"

Bo shrugged.

"But you're right. I didn't try and help you the other week when everyone was laughing at you and when people did start questioning me about wanting to know who had done this to you I would back off".

Lauren pursed her lips.

"We have a deal" she said.

"But I like you Lauren" Bo replied quietly while stroking the back of Lauren's hand with her thumb.

Lauren smiled tightly at Bo.

"I do understand Bo. Anyway I've cleaned up the damage and I've picked up extra shifts at the restaurant so I have the money to buy new books. Everything's fine but I won't be able to tutor you next week because I'll be working".

Bo sat ram-rod straight in her chair and let go of Lauren's hand.

"But… I won't get to see you" Bo moaned.

Lauren sighed.

"I know"

Bo erratically searched Lauren's face vaguely hoping the younger girl was joking, seeing that she wasn't Bo shook her head.

"That will be nearly two week without talking to you!"

Lauren nodded.

"I know"

Bo looked around her not taking in her surroundings, the thought of not speaking to Lauren or not been near her so long panicked Bo. She had only just really found Lauren and it felt like she was been taken away.

"Bo"

Bo snapped her head around to look at Lauren.

"We hadn't spoken to each other for sixteen years"

"That was before this!" Bo exclaimed waving her hand between the two of them.

"What is this?" Lauren asked shyly.

"I don't know" Bo replied

"But what I do know is that I couldn't last a week without seeing you! I tried to stalk you around town!"

Lauren smiled at Bo's admission.

"So two weeks? I don't know… I"

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's knee and squeezed lightly.

"It'll be ok" she reassured.

Bo gazed into Lauren's eyes drinking in the colour of the beautiful brown she was looking into. An idea suddenly came to Bo.

"What days are you working? And what time do you finish?" She asked excitedly.

Lauren frowned at Bo's sudden happy mood.

"From tomorrow until Tuesday and 9 o'clock on a school night, 10 at the weekends"

"So you're not working next Wednesday?"

"No" the blonde replied.

"That's even better" Bo said.

"What is?" Lauren asked.

"I was going to ask you to meet me after you finish work at your place on the days that you would tutor me, but since you're off work Wednesday will you meet me then?" Bo asked nervously nibbling on her lip.

"Bo I would love to but I'll have so much research to catch up on and chores to do after school"

Bo visibly deflated in front of Lauren's eyes.

"Oh ok" Bo replied.

"We'll see each other in the mornings at our lockers" Lauren said trying to cheer the brunette up.

Bo nodded feeling beaten and sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood to study anymore" She grumbled closing her textbook.

"Ok" Lauren replied understandably.

"Can we get out of here?" Bo asked hopefully.

Lauren smiled in return.

"Yeah let's go" she said.

As Bo packed up her belonging Lauren walked over to the cupboard under the sink and retrieved the blanket and flashlight. Lauren walked towards the back door as Bo opened it, the two girls stepped out of Lauren's home together and walked side by side until they reached Lauren's place. When they arrived at the clearing Bo spread out the blanket on the floor then sat down, her legs spread open and bent at the knee her feet firmly on the ground. Lauren went to sit beside Bo only to be stopped.

"Come here" Bo said quietly gazing at Lauren and held out her hand.

Lauren took the offered hand and was pulled to sit in-between Bo's legs. Lauren leaned back into Bo's body sighing while spreading her legs out in front her. Bo placed her chin on Lauren's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you Lauren" she whispered.

Lauren tilted her head sideways to rest gently onto Bo's.

"Don't be. It makes me stronger" the younger girl replied.

Bo leaned back to place a kiss on Lauren's temple.

"You're one of the strongest people I know" Bo stated.

Lauren smiled in return; Bo rested her chin back onto Lauren's shoulder and tightened her embrace around Lauren.

"13 days" Bo grumbled

"I can handle that".

To which Lauren chuckled lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

7 days later Bo was in her bedroom pacing. She didn't know what to do with herself. Tuesday's were her days with Lauren and yet here she was by herself wondering what to do. She tried to think back to her life before Lauren and couldn't remember what she used to do for fun on Tuesday's. Even though Lauren had only been In Bo's life a month the brunette felt like the other girl had altered her life. Huffing Bo flung herself onto her bed. The past week had seemed to drag by only in the morning at school when Bo would see Lauren for a few minutes did time seem to pass quickly. Bo clung to those moments in the hallway knowing that was as close to Lauren has she would get for a while. Bo flicked through her phone sighing, nothing interested her. Smiling Bo thought,

_I wonder if she's thinking about me._

If Lauren was anything like Bo then she was all the other girl was thinking about.

_I miss her_

The brunette thought amazed by the fact. Leaning up on her elbows Bo sent a group text to Dyson, Candace and Hale.

**Guys had an idea. We're going out for something to eat not at the usual spot. Wear something nice. X**

After Bo had received texts back from her friends liking the idea Bo rang the town's only restaurant and asked for a table for four later that night. Hanging up the call Bo lay back on her bed a huge grin on her face.

_She's going to be so surprised _

She thought excitedly.

Lauren stood at the restaurant's bar folding napkins, been a Tuesday night the place was quite so Lauren spent her time filling the salt and pepper mills and then moved onto the napkins. Looking up at the clock on the wall Lauren sighed, her and Bo's study time would have been finishing now and they would probably be packing up to head to Lauren's place in the field. Lauren continued to fold the napkins in front of her and slipped away into her thoughts. She was missing Bo. After only a week without seeing her she felt lonely, this was unusual because before Bo she had no one but her Mom in her life. No friends, no acquaintances and yet she didn't feel alone, but since Bo had walked into her life things had changed. . Lauren realised she wasn't so caught up in her mind anymore, preferring to be in the real world where she knew Bo was. She knew what was happening between them was an intense attraction; a reaction in her monoamines which she knew caused her rapid heartbeat and sweating when she looked at Bo, but scientifically knowing and actually feeling were two different things. Lauren liked to be in control of her life but with her feelings towards Bo she was anything but in control, and strangely she didn't feel the usual need to pick what was happening between them apart and analyse every aspect of it. She was happy just been for a change. Lauren was interrupted from her musings by her boss, who only ever spoke to Lauren when she really had to.

"Set a table for four. The customers will be here shortly" the woman ordered scrutinising Laurens folded napkins as she did.

Lauren smiled politely.

"I'll get straight to it".

The woman gave a quick nod then walked away from the young girl.

Lauren had just finished setting the table for four when the restaurant's doors were opened. She watched dumbfounded as in walked Bo, her boyfriend and friends.

"You have got to be kidding me" Lauren grumbled under her breath.

Smiling broadly Bo walked over to Lauren and stood in front of her. Lauren stared at the older girl in disbelief.

"A table for four please" Bo said grinning happily at Lauren.

Lauren gaped at Bo.

"Erm hello she said a table for four" Candace piped up from behind Bo.

Snapped out of her shock Lauren gestured to the table she was stood next to.

"Please take a seat"

When they sat down she handed them menus

"Would you like to order beverages?" she asked politely avoiding Bo's gaze.

"Yeah I'll have a coke no ice" Candace said.

Lauren took out her notepad and pencil from a piny she had tied around her waist.

"Make that two please" Hale added smiling at Lauren as he spoke.

"Actually four" Dyson said then turned to look at Bo

"That ok babe?" he asked.

Lauren jabbed at her notepad with her pencil making the paper tear as she wrote the drink orders down.

"Yeah that's fine" Bo replied not taking her eyes away from Lauren.

Lauren spun on her heel and walked over to the bar to pour their drinks.

_What the hell is she thinking!_

Lauren thought angrily. Yes she was missing Bo and wanted to see her but not when she was on what looked like a double date with her boyfriend and friends! Lauren always forgot about Dyson when she was with Bo, when they were together it was like no one else existed outside of their little bubble but now she was smacked in the face with the harsh reality. And she didn't like how it made her feel. Walking back over to the group with the drinks on a tray Lauren breathed in deeply to try and calm her emotions.

_She probably thinks this would be a nice surprise_

Lauren comforted herself by thinking. When she reached the table Lauren placed the drinks in front of the people sat at the table.

"Have you decided on what you would like for your meal?" She asked looking at everything around her but Bo.

"We'd like to order the two meals deal" Dyson replied.

"And what would you like?"

"Two spaghetti and meatballs with a side order of garlic bread" Dyson answered.

"We'll have the same" Candace added.

Lauren nodded and wrote down the orders on her notepad.

"So you would like two, two meals deal all spaghetti and meatballs with two side orders of garlic bread?" Lauren was replied with nods from the group.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks" Bo said.

Lauren looked at Bo and quietly sighed, even when she was mad at the brunette her insides still seemed to melt when she looked at the older girl.

"Ok your orders will be out shortly".

As she turned and headed towards the kitchen she heard Candace say,

"What a loser"

Causing Dyson to snigger in response. Lauren huffed she didn't have to do a thing out of the ordinary and still she was apparently a loser. Lauren waited in the kitchen until the groups orders of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread were ready to be served. Balancing two plates along each arm and holding two plates in her hands Lauren walked back into the dining area to deliver the food. As she placed the orders of food down in front of her customers she went to head back into the kitchen when she was stopped by Candace.

"This isn't what I ordered" she said smugly.

Frowning Lauren turned to look at the other girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said this isn't what I ordered" she snapped pushing away the plate in front of her.

"I assure you it is" Lauren replied.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Candace practically shouted

"I ordered the carbonara not that"

"Candace what the hell" Hale said glaring at his date.

"What? The freak got my order wrong and I want what I ordered or I'll complain to the management" Candace said smirking at Lauren.

Lauren counted to ten in her head before replying.

"I repeated your order to you and you confirmed what I had written down" she said calmly.

"No you didn't!"

Lauren looked around at the other patrons at the table Dyson was grinning like it was all a great game, Hale was shaking his head while glaring at Candace and Bo sat staring down at the meal in front of her.

"I want to talk to your boss now" Candace said.

Lauren sighed.

"I'll go get her" Lauren replied and quickly walked to her boss's office.

She knew one hundred percent that she had the order right and that Candace was just causing a scene but she had to do what the customer ordered. Knocking on her boss's door Lauren explained the situation to the woman. Lauren's boss walked over to the table followed by Lauren. When they reached the four some Candace sweetly explained her version of the situation. Lauren's boss turned to glower at her.

"You will take this young ladies meal back to the kitchen and bring her what she ordered. Is that understood?"

"But that's what she ordered" Lauren answered back exhausted by the whole ordeal.

"No it's not" Candace snapped in reply.

"Yes it is".

Everyone at the table turned to look at the brunette who seemed to be absorbed in looking at the meal in front of her.

"What?" Candace barked at her friend.

Bo lifted her head to look at Lauren's boss.

"My friend has the meal she ordered. She didn't order anything else"

"Bo!" Candace shrieked in embarrassment.

Lauren's boss grunted,

"Lauren you will still change this ladies order to the carbonara like she asked" she said and walked away.

Candace sat back in her chair smugly gloating at getting what she wanted.

"Chop chop" she said mockingly.

Lauren picked up Candace's plate,

"_**Connasse**_" she muttered.

Hale choked on the mouthful of his drink he had taken some spurting out of his mouth and nose. Lauren looked at him worriedly.

"What did she say?" Candace asked.

Her eyes wide with panic Lauren chewed the inside of her cheek. Dyson and Bo shrugged, grinning Hale answered.

"She said she sorry".

Lauren quickly turned and walked away, her head hung looking at the floor with a small smile on her lips. Not only had a stranger stuck up for her that night so had Bo!

Lauren finished her shift and began her walk home. Her shift had been uneventful once Bo and her friends had left which Lauren was glad of. As Lauren walked towards the gas station she rummaged around in the bag she was carrying for her flashlight. No matter what time of the day it was Lauren always walked through her field, not only was it a shorter journey but she also didn't have to pretend to ignore the looks and whispers she received from folk on the street. Once Lauren reached the edge of the field she switched on the flashlight that she now carried in her hand, taking a few steps into the tall grass someone jumped out at her.

"RAWR!"

Lauren shrieked and held up the flashlight ready to attack whoever had jumped out from the grass. Hearing the person laugh Lauren lowered the flashlight.

"Bo?" she said shakily.

Lauren shined the light at the figure in front of her.

"Jesus Lauren you're blinding me" Bo replied.

Lauren lowered the flashlight so the light lit the ground around them and looked at Bo.

"What are you doing here Bo?" Lauren asked confused.

She was rewarded with a huge smile that made Bo's dimple appear.

"I'm waiting to walk you home" Bo replied.

Lauren shook her head and rolled her eyes secretly pleased by Bo's action.

"How did you know I would walk this way?" Lauren asked smiling back at Bo.

The two girls walked further into the grass with Lauren lightening them a path with her flashlight.

"I didn't" Bo admitted

"I took a risk and hoped for the best. It paid off" She said proudly, reaching for Lauren's hand she intertwined their fingers.

Lauren exhaled in pleasure as she felt Bo's skin touch her own. Once again nothing mattered but them in this moment, not Dyson, not Candace. No one.

"Did you like your surprise?" Bo asked excitedly.

Confused Lauren frowned at Bo.

"My surprise?"

"Yeah me coming to see you at work. I really needed to see you" she said pulling on Lauren's hand to stop her from walking and face the older girl.

Lauren chuckled disbelievingly.

"Oh it was a surprise alright"

"That didn't sound like you thought it was a good surprise" Bo said anxiously.

"Bo did you honestly think you showing up at my work place with your boyfriend would be a "good surprise"?" Lauren asked.

"Well no not that part" Bo admitted

"But seeing me yes. I couldn't come to a restaurant on my own it would have been weird"

Lauren shrugged.

"The whole thing was weird. The order "mix-up" seeing you with Dyson…"

"Forget Dyson" Bo said pulling Lauren towards her,

"And Candace was just been a bitch like she normally is"

Smiling Lauren placed her hands on Bo's shoulders.

"You fought my corner tonight" she said happily.

Grinning Bo nodded.

"Yes I did aaannnnd I went to the Principles office last week to talk about the locker situation"

Lauren tried to pull away from Bo but was held in place by Bo's strong grip.

"Bo I told you to leave it, I specifically said…."

"Whoa there I didn't say anything about you I just told him I was concerned about a few break-ins in student lockers and would like something to be done about it"

"And?" Lauren asked glad that Bo hadn't mentioned her.

"He said that until someone reported a break-in he wouldn't do anything".

Lauren nodded.

"Figures"

"Sooo I bought you this"

Bo reached into her coat pocket and handed Lauren a small package. Lauren took the offered package hesitantly, shining her light onto the gift Lauren smiled warmly. Bo had bought her a padlock.

"It's for your locker" Bo explained nervously.

Giggling Lauren rolled her eyes and leaned into Bo to place a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Bo. You really didn't have to"

"I know but I wanted to" Bo replied shyly

"The guy at the store said that was the best lock. That unless you knew the code there was no way to get into whatever you wanted secured"

"Just what I need" Lauren replied while pulling Bo into a tight embrace.

Lauren crushed Bo's mouth under her own causing a moan to escape from her. Bo pushed closer to Lauren and sunk her fingers into the blonde's hair.

"God I've missed you" Bo said as she pulled away from the searing kiss.

Lauren groaned and crashed her mouth back onto Bo's. Heat flooded her entire being has Bo's tongue slid into her mouth and massaged her own. Sparks erupted behind her closed eyes has Bo snuck her hands under Lauren's top to touch the bare skin on her back. Lauren yanked her mouth away from Bo's panting heavily.

"That was some thank you" Bo chuckled, her heart pounding in her chest.

Lauren smiled back.

"You earned it".

The two girls joined their hands back together and began the walk to Lauren's.

"Speaking of earning what grade did you get for your English paper?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged.

"I don't find out until Friday"

"Ok. Fetch your graded paper on Monday when you come for your tutoring" Lauren said.

Smirking Bo replied,

"And if I earn a grade your satisfied with will I be rewarded like I just were?"

The girls had reached the fencing that led into Lauren's yard.

"If you earn a good grade you can have…"

Lauren trailed off teasingly, Bo's eyes sparkled in anticipation of the blonde's next words.

"A gold star sticker" Lauren finished chuckling.

Bo growled and pushed Lauren back against the fence and held her there with her body pressed against the younger girls.

"I want kisses" Bo demanded.

"You already get kisses" Lauren replied still chuckling.

"Well I want more" Bo said hotly as she leaned closer to Lauren her lips lightly brushing against the blondes.

"You better hope you get a good grade then" Lauren replied cheekily.

Grinning Bo placed her mouth roughly onto Lauren's and groaned as desire erupted in her stomach and moisture settled between her thighs. The girls tongues duelled rapidly, teeth clashed together in urgency of the kiss. Finally the girls parted both out of breathe.

"Take this" Lauren said handing Bo her flashlight.

Taking the flashlight from Lauren Bo used her free hand to cup Lauren's cheek; she rubbed her thumb caressingly across Lauren's lips.

"See you soon baby" she said then turned to head home.

*** Connasse- Mother Fucker/ Son of a Bitch***


	13. Chapter 13

Their study date over Bo reached into her bag and pulled out her English paper. Proudly she placed it on the table in front of her and pushed it towards Lauren. Neutrally Lauren picked up the paper and read the grade written in the paper. Lauren broke into a grin and placed the paper back onto the table.

"You got a B! I knew you could do it!" she said proudly.

Grinning Bo said,

"I couldn't have done it without you"

"Nonsense" Lauren replied

"I only guided you, you did all the work! Bo this is great! What did your Mom say about it?"

Bo shook her head.

"I've not told her yet. I wanted you to be the first to know"

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek as happiness flushed through her body at Bo's words.

"So about my reward" Bo said smiling mischievously.

"Ahhh yes your reward" Lauren replied flirtatiously

"Close your eyes".

Smiling giddily Bo quickly squeezed her eyes closed. Leaning close to Bo's face Lauren whispered,

"Keep them closed"

"I will" Bo replied huskily.

Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold star sticker; quietly she peeled the sticker from its backing and placed it next to Bo's grade on her paper. Grinning widely Lauren leaned back in her chair.

"You can open your eyes now"

Her brow creased in confusion Bo slowly opened her eyes to find Lauren grinning at her. Bo stared at Lauren waiting for an explanation; chuckling Lauren motioned her head towards Bo's English paper. Following the blondes indication Bo looked at her paper and say the gold star, Laughing she looked back at Lauren and pointed at the sticker.

"That is not what we agreed on".

Smirking Lauren replied.

"It's what I offered"

"But what I asked for is so much better. We both get a reward then" Bo said cheekily.

Rolling her eyes Lauren smiled at Bo.

"Let's get out of here" Bo ordered pulling Lauren up from her chair.

When they reached Lauren's clearing Bo spread out the blanket they had fetched on the floor and then they both sat down side by side on the blanket. A few seconds later Bo glanced at Lauren who was looking back at Bo with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Bo grinned widely then pounced on Lauren making the younger girl shriek then laugh.

"Now, time for my real reward" Bo growled as she gently pushed Lauren to lie down on the blanket with her body while kissing Lauren passionately.

Bo nibbled on Lauren's lower lip causing the blonde to moan and flood with desire. Settling her body on top of Lauren's Bo leaned on her elbows to hover over the other girl; Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and pulled her closer. Their bodies fixed together the girls devoured each other, their mouths duelled, tongues massaged and moans broke the silence that surrounded them. Bo ended their kiss much to Lauren's dismay and rested her forehead against Lauren's.

"I'm crazy about you Lauren" Bo whispered looking into Lauren's eyes.

Startled Lauren gently pushed Bo away so she could take in Bo's expressive face.

"Why?" she asked quietly

"How did we get here? It seems unreal" Lauren said disbelievingly.

Bo smiled widely knowing the answer to Lauren's question.

"It was your eyes. They drew me in, I don't want to look away when I look into your eyes" Bo admitted.

Lauren smiled shyly.

"They're just brown".

Bo shook her head vehemently.

"No, no they're not. You have little specks in your eyes that look like stars I like them and now looking at the stars remind me of you".

Lauren grinned in reply.

"What was it about me?" Bo asked bemusedly,

"After everything why are you here with me?"

Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair and smirked.

"Because you're hot" she said jokingly.

Laughing Bo poked at Lauren's ribs.

"That is not the reason! I know you're not that shallow".

Giggling Lauren grabbed the hand that Bo was using to poke her and intertwined their fingers.

"It was your dimple" Lauren stated.

"My dimple?"

"Yes it's adorable"

Bo grinned widely showing off the dimple that Lauren had just admitted she adored.

"And talking to you more, I….I don't know… became interested in you" Lauren continued.

Bo nodded.

"Dimples and stars the reason why we're here, who'd have thought?"

Lauren kissed Bo lightly.

"Dimples and stars" she whispered against Bo's lips.

Bo breathed in deeply and gazed down at Lauren.

"I have something to tell you"

Bo felt Lauren stiffen beneath her; she stroked her fingers down Lauren's arm trying to relax and comfort the blonde.

"It's a good something, don't panic" she said smiling.

"Ok" Lauren replied confused.

"I Erm… I've been thinking" Bo bit on her lower lip and stared at the floor beside Lauren's head.

"Bo you're not acting like this is a good something".

Bo sighed.

"It is really. I'm just nervous about what you'll think cos you might not want what I do and that would suck but you know I gotta say it cos it is what I really want" Bo rambled.

Lauren frowned and opened her mouth to reply but not knowing what to say she quickly closed it and nodded instead.

"I've been thinking" Bo continued

"About after high school, I don't want to be stuck in this place like people think I will. I want to go to college. So I went to the guidance counsellor last week and we talked about colleges that I could apply for. I have my applications filled in I just need to send them off".

Lauren sat up quickly causing Bo to roll off of her.

"Oh my god! Bo that's amazing! I'm so glad you're thinking about your future!"

Bo sat next to Lauren and took the other girl's hand in her own.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! What made you change your mind? You didn't seem to care what you did"

Bo smiled shyly and gazed into Lauren's eyes.

"You did"

"Me?" Lauren asked bewildered.

"Yes you. Lauren you have so much faith in me with my studies and grades it's made me feel confident and like I could actually succeed at whatever I set my mind too"

Lauren smiled as Bo cupped her face in both of her hands.

"I know you're going to Yale and that's in another country but after high school, when we're away from here and all the people that we know I want to be with you. Like really with you Lauren as your girlfriend. I want us to be a couple"

Lauren inhaled quickly at Bo's words, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Bo".

"If you don't want the same thing I understand I…"

"Bo I do, really I do! I just never thought you'd want this" Lauren admitted.

Bo shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Lauren you have no idea how much I want this! You're all I think about! I think about you and me after high school, about our couple name and where we'll travel to and…"

"Couple name?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah it'll be BoLo"

Lauren shook her head not understanding what Bo was saying.

"Our names combined. Like Brangelina but ours will be BoLo" Bo explained.

"Oh ok but wouldn't it be BoLa? My name doesn't have an O in it"

"You're over thinking it babe" Bo replied.

"I'm overthinking huh?" Lauren asked chuckling.

Grinning Bo nodded, Lauren lay back down on the floor and pulled Bo to lie on top of her. Bo slid her hand under Lauren's t-shirt and began stroking her abdomen. Lauren gasped quietly and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Where would we travel to?" Lauren asked huskily loving the fact that Bo thought about them together.

"Egypt" Bo quickly replied.

Lauren sighed happily.

"You really want this?" Bo asked

Lauren nodded.

"We graduate in just over 6 months then I'm all yours. No sneaking around. I'll have been crowned prom queen and we'll be out of here"

Lauren smiled sadly.

"I don't like the sneaking around"

"Me either" Bo replied.

Bo leaned down and took Lauren's mouth with her own. Lauren moaned as she slid her hands across Bo's back then slipped her hands under the hem of her shirt to touch her skin. Bo groaned and pushed her body harder against Lauren's. Trying to get more comfortable atop Lauren Bo pushed the blonde's legs apart, she straddled one of Lauren's thighs and moaned into Lauren's mouth as her sex hit the toned muscle beneath her. Bo stroked Lauren's abdomen causing the girl beneath her to shiver at her touch, the lust between the two girls intensified, sparks flew between them as they kissed and writhed together. Lauren slid her tongue against Bo's stoking the fire in Bo's stomach higher, Bo grinded her throbbing centre against Lauren's leg and pushed her own leg to Laurens. Lauren bucked against Bo's thigh and groaned. Slowly Bo caressed her way to the edge of Lauren's bra; she rubbed the soft skin beneath the bra's edge with her thumb. Lauren tensed under Bo, thinking she'd over stepped a boundary Bo began to remove her hand from the edge of Lauren's bra. Lauren grabbed hold of Bo's retracting hand and placed it firmly onto her breast while kissing Bo hungrily. Bo yanked her moth away from Lauren's and hissed between her teeth as she felt Lauren's nipple hardening into the palm of her hand, she had never felt as turned on as she was in that moment need ravaged through her.

"Lauren" Bo growled and pinched Lauren's nipple causing the blonde to buck and cry out.

Lauren pulled Bo's head down towards her and roughly crashed her mouth onto Bo's. The girl's tongues massaged together sloppily as they clumsily groped at each other breasts. Lauren marvelled at how Bo's swollen orbs spilled out of her hands as her own seemed to fit perfectly into Bo's hands. Bo sat back on her knees and roughly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it carelessly to the side of them, she then quickly removed her and watched Lauren as her eyes widened, her tongue snaked out to lick her lips and her breath hitched in her throat.

"My god you're beautiful" Lauren whispered.

Lauren reached up to stroke the skin on Bo's abdomen. Bo closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her mouth, Lauren's touch made Bo feel like there was an electric current running across her skin causing the tiny dark hairs on her body to rise. Bo took hold of Lauren's hand and gently pulled her to sit up. Biting her lower lip Bo reached for the hem of Lauren's t-shirt.

"Can I?" she asked nervously.

At Lauren's nod Bo pulled Lauren's t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Hesitantly she reached for the straps of Lauren's bra; Bo unhurriedly slid the straps down Lauren's arms. Gazing into Bo eyes Lauren reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, she quickly removed it and gently placed it beside her. Chewing on the inside of her cheek Lauren looked at Bo who was staring adoringly back at her. Bo crawled up Lauren's body making the blonde lay back down on the blanket. Softly Bo placed kisses across Lauren ribs; Lauren writhed under Bo's kisses and threaded her fingers into Bo's dark curls. Bo began to move further up Lauren's body kissing her way as she did, looking into Lauren's eyes Bo inched closer to the younger girl's breast with her mouth. Watching Lauren inhaled deeply, the suspense was killing her she need to feel Bo's mouth on her breast she felt like her body was on fire and Bo was the only one who could relieve her bodies need. Lauren firmly grabbed Bo's head and guided her mouth to hover over her hardened nipple; Smiling cheekily at Lauren Bo licked her lips. Lauren stared pleadingly at Bo dragging on her bottom lip with teeth. Bo lightly rubbed her lips over Lauren's nipple, Lauren gasped at the slight contact as a river of desire flowed between her thighs. Her clit throbbing Lauren clenched her muscles tight.

"Please Bo" Lauren begged.

Bo gave in to Lauren's plea and sucked Lauren's engorged nipple in-between her moist lips, Bo sucked softly then twirled her tongue around the other girl's nipple causing Lauren to cry out and arch her back off of the ground. Bo caressed Lauren's side continuing her assault on Lauren's nipples as Lauren shoved her fingers harder in Bo's hair to hold her in place.

"More" Lauren croaked.

She didn't fully understand what she meant by more, all she knew was that she need something more right now! Bo pulled her mouth away from Lauren's breasts and crashed her mouth onto Lauren's, the girls gasped for air in-between kisses their breast crushed together and bodies grinding on the other. Bo leisurely caressed her way down Lauren's body as they kissed, when she reached the top of Lauren's jeans she slid her hand inside and around to place her hand on the other girl's hip. Bo kissed down Lauren's neck occasionally nipping at the soft skin beneath her. As Lauren arched and moaned Bo slid her hand from Lauren's hip and cupped the blonde's sex over her panties and groaned. The blonde was drenched; Lauren's arousal soaked her panties. Bo lightly bit Lauren's collarbone.

"Lauren we can stop if you want. We can…"

"No!" Lauren exclaimed.

Feeling bold she pulled Bo's hands out of her jeans then quickly shoved it back in to place Bo's hand on her hot slick centre. Bo cried out as fingers came into contact with Lauren's molten sex for the first time. She slipped her fingers in-between Lauren's wet folds loving the feeling of ecstasy that rippled through her as she touched the blonde intimately. Lauren moaned as Bo's fingers fluttered over her throbbing clit, she dug her fingers into Bo's back and pulled Bo down needing to feel the brunettes flesh against her own. Lauren shuddered with desire as Bo circled her clit with her fingers; Bo slowly slipped her hand lower. She wanted to be inside Lauren, she needed to feel Lauren clench around her. As she neared Lauren's entrance Lauren placed her hand on top of Bo's through her jeans stopping her from moving any lower.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked huskily hoping Lauren wasn't about to put a stop to their intimacy.

Lauren gazed into Bo's eyes worriedly.

"Will it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Bo blinked rapidly.

_Of course this is her first time!_

Bo thought dazed. Bo placed an emotion filled kiss onto Lauren's mouth.

"I don't know baby. I've never done this before" Bo replied meaning she had never slept with another girl before.

Lauren smiled and nodded pleased in thinking that she would Bo's first lover also. Bo kissed Lauren passionately groaning into her mouth causing Lauren to lift her hips from the ground, as Bo slipped her tongue into Lauren's mouth she entered Lauren with a single finger. Lauren tensed beneath her; Bo kept her hand still and continued to kiss Lauren. Lauren kept her body tense as she returned Bo's kisses while trying to get used to the foreign feeling of someone been inside of her. After a few seconds Lauren relaxed under Bo and began to move her hips. Bo nibbled at Lauren's lips and slid her finger slightly out of Lauren then slipped slowly back in. Lauren cried out loudly as she clung onto Bo who repeated the action over and over again. The girl's kissed slowly as Bo moved in and out of Lauren gently, with each thrust Lauren flooded with more desire and cried out louder. The pace was slow and gentle, Bo wanted to let go and take her full of Lauren but also wanted Lauren's first time to be special and unhurried. The girl's moved in time together each thrust of Bo's fingers were meant by the thrust of Lauren's hips. Lauren loved the feelings that rocketed through her body, the sensations felt addictive and she wanted them to last forever. Lauren felt a sudden rapid build-up in the stomach, her legs began to shake and her body began to tense. She curled her toes in her shoes and groaned. Her whole body felt like it was on a magical ride as Bo brought her closer to the edge, she saw sparks behind her eyes as suddenly her body convulsed in ecstasy. Lauren screamed out Bo's name as she bucked and shuddered in Bo's arms. Bo held Lauren close while kissing Lauren's eyelids and cheeks as the blonde rode out her orgasm. When Lauren's body finally went slack she opened her eyes in amazement and took in huge gulps of air, she looked at Bo with glazed eyes and blinked. Bo took her hand out of Lauren's jeans and stroked the other girl's hair.

"Baby are you ok?" Bo asked lovingly.

Lauren smiled widely and nodded.

"WOW. So that's an orgasm"

Bo laughed.

"I'm hoping so. Haven't you had one before?"

Lauren shook her head.

"You've not done that to yourself?" Bo asked bewildered.

Lauren shook her head again this time bashfully.

"No, I've not felt the urge to. I mean I've read about orgasms and how the female body reacts during sex but WOW! Experiencing them is so different then how they explain in books!"

Bo shook her head from side to side slowly and smiled.

"You amaze me Lauren Lewis".

Lauren smiled shyly.

"Bo?"

Bo was caressing Lauren's skin when she answered,

"Hmm?"

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek nervously and took a deep breath.

"I er… I want to touch you" she stammered.

Bo bit her lower lip excitedly.

"You do?"

Lauren nodded quickly. Bo crushed her mouth onto Lauren's and clumsily rolled off of the blonde to lie down on her back while taking Lauren with her. Lauren settled in-between Bo's open legs and kissed the brunette roughly.

"I'm so close babe you won't have to do much. Feeling you cum made me nearly cum" Bo admitted.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in wonder at Bo's bold words.

"Oh ok" she said coyly.

Bo smirked at what she thought was Lauren's naivety.

"Come here" she said and pulled Lauren close to kiss her affectionately.

Bo placed her hand on top of Lauren's and guided the other girl's hand over her breasts then slowly down her body and then slipped their hands inside of her underwear. Lauren gasped when she touched Bo's wet flesh.

"You're really wet" she whispered shakily.

Bo moaned and nodded while kissing along Lauren's jaw. Lauren hesitantly ran her fingers along Bo's folds causing Bo to jerk and cry out. Lauren watched Bo as she rubbed her finger over Bo's sensitive clit; Bo hissed and bit her lip.

"Lauren please I need you inside of me" Bo growled out.

Lauren swiftly slipped inside Bo and marvelled at the warmth and moisture that greeted her. As Bo clenched around her finger Lauren watched a flurry of expressions and emotions flutter across Bo's face.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Bo screamed.

Lauren began to move in and out of Bo remember what Bo had just done to her and followed her actions As Lauren moved inside of Bo she ground the heel of her hand against Bo's clit causing the brunette to arch buck and then cry out as she fell into her own earth shattering orgasm. Lauren watched every second of Bo's unravelling in wonder; she had never witnessed anything so beautiful in her entire life. Lauren gazed at Bo as the older girl settled. Bo pulled Lauren to lie fully on top of her; the blonde removed her Hand from Bo and laid her head in the curve of Bo's neck. Bo lazily stroked Lauren's back with her fingers, leaning up on her elbow Lauren looked down at Bo smiling and cheekily said,

"That was quick".

Bo burst into laughter.

"I did warn you. It seems you're an over achiever at everything you do" Bo replied teasingly.

Lauren blushed and lay down settling her head back into the curve of Bo's neck she placed a soft kiss to the skin beneath her mouth.

"Dimples and stars" Lauren whispered in wonder and snuggled closer to Bo who smiled happily held her tightly in return.


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren walked to school the next day feeling on top of the world. She had slept deeply and woke feeling fully rested; her body ached and felt sore but in a good way. She couldn't help the smile that was fixed permanently on her face since she and Bo had parted ways the night before. Nothing could spoil her good mood or so she thought. Lauren walked into school smiling happily, her smile rapidly faded as she spotted Bo cuddled close to Dyson who was smoothing her hair back from her face. Bo didn't look at Lauren as Lauren walked by; she had her eyes closed and her head rested on Dyson's chest that now had his arms wrapped around Bo. Jealousy clawed at Lauren's insides she hated seeing Bo and Dyson together, even though technically Bo was Dyson's girlfriend. Lauren gritted her teeth and yanked out the books she wanted to read that day she slammed her locker door causing a few students around her to glare in her direction, but still Bo didn't look at Lauren. Lauren locked the padlock on her locker then turned to walk away from the view of Bo and Dyson and headed to her first class.

_Why didn't see look at me!_

Lauren thought angrily as she sat in class. Lauren jolted in her seat as a thought hit her.

_Oh my God is she using me? Was it all a lie? Is that why she's ignoring me?_

Lauren thought worriedly as dread churned in her stomach. Lauren shook her head vehemently.

_No. No she wouldn't so that to me. She cares about me!_

Lauren reassured herself.

_I'm sure there's a perfect explanation, I'll ask her tonight._

Lauren thought easing some of the dread in her stomach and concentrated on the textbook in front of her.

Later that evening Lauren sat at her kitchen table studying the clock on the wall. Bo was over forty five minutes late for her tutoring; with each second that passed Lauren became increasingly frustrated.

_She'll come"_

Lauren thought while flicking through the book that she would have been reading with Bo.

_There's still time, I'm sure something important must have come up and that's why she's running late._

Lauren pushed back her chair to stand up and began to pace the kitchen.

_Did I do something wrong? Why isn't she here?_

She pondered as she paced. Lauren glanced at the clock, she didn't have Bo's number to call and even if she did she didn't want to seem clingy or desperate but she didn't understand why Bo wasn't there or her behaviour that morning.

"She wouldn't risk her prom night" Lauren said out loud.

Even if Bo had used Lauren for sex or if Lauren had done something to upset the older girl Bo wouldn't risk her prom night and the chance of been crowned prom queen.

_It's too important to Bo. It's even more important than me_

Lauren thought glumly. Lauren could tell that Bo cared about her but she knew that as long as they were in high school Bo's popularity and reputation would always mean more. Lauren sighed sadly and took one last look at the clock.

"She's not coming" she muttered.

Lauren picked the books up from the kitchen table and walked to her bedroom; she placed the books on her desk then crawled onto her bed and lay on her side to look at the wall.

_Maybe this was her plan all along_

Lauren thought,

_Get close to the town's freak sleep with her and then laugh about it with all of her friends. That would make her even more cool and popular. More votes for prom queen!_

Lauren's body began to shake has bile rose in her throat, she began to cry quietly.

_I should have known! Why would she really be interested in me?_

Lauren thought and began to sob. She swallowed the bile in her throat and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

_I'm stronger than this! Whatever happens at school I'll deal with it, so the girl you care about has betrayed you, you'll get over it and be even stronger than before!_

Lauren reassured herself while forcing herself to stop crying. She hiccupped a sob then pressed her fingers to her eyes.

"Get a grip Lauren. It's not the end of the world" she scolded herself and sat up quickly.

She shuffled off of her bed and walked back to the kitchen, she needed comfort food and lots of it! She raided the cabinets and freezer for snacks and ice cream then headed into the living room to flop down onto the couch with her goodies. Switching on the TV Lauren pursued the channels and flicked to a mind numbing show about the wives of rich men. Hardly acknowledging what was on the screen Lauren gorged on her snacks until she felt sick. When she finally felt some comfort from her binge Lauren switched off the TV and cleaned up after herself.

Climbing into her bed Lauren pulled the duvet over her head and finally gave in from been strong, she cried until her throat her and her face felt puffy and stiff, she fell asleep with wet tears still streaking her face. Lauren was woken up a few hours later by a loud bang coming from the kitchen; she quickly sat up in her bed dropping the duvet into her lap and listened carefully. After a few moments she heard her Mom mumbling from the kitchen. Rolling out of bed Lauren realised she hadn't changed for bed or gone through her night time routine, uncaring she dragged her feet and walked to her Mom in the kitchen needing the emotional support only a Mother could offer. As she walked in to the kitchen Lizzie turned around to look at her daughter.

"Oh honey not you too" she said sympathetically as she took in her daughters ruffled appearance, red eyes and puffy face.

Frowning in confusion Lauren walked over to her Mom who wrapped her in a hug. She rested her cheek against Lauren's forehead.

"Well you don't seem to have a temperature so that's a good sign"

Lauren leaned back to look at her Mom.

"Why would I have a temperature?" Lauren asked

"You look like you're ill too honey" Lizzie replied her brow creasing.

Lauren fully pulled out of her Mom's hug.

"Mom who's ill?" she asked.

"Ysabeau honey" Lizzie answered.

Joy hit Lauren like a ton of bricks, she stumbled back a step as the worried and stress of the last few hours melted away.

"Didn't you get my note?" Lizzie asked.

Lauren shook her head while trying not to smile at the news she had just received.

"I left you a note on the notice board saying Bo wouldn't be coming for her study session because she's ill"

Lauren rushed towards the notice board and yanked the note off that her Mom had left her.

"Didn't you wonder why she didn't show up?" Lizzie asked confused.

Lauren shrugged.

"I just thought she might have had other plans"

Lizzie laughed.

"I doubt that honey, Mary says Ysabeau is more than happy to be studying with you she says her grades have improved dramatically and that she seems happier and more focused now. Whatever you're doing to help Ysabeau keep it up" Lizzie advised.

Smirking Lauren nodded.

"Will do. I'm going to go back to bed" Lauren said cheerfully.

"Ok honey sweet dreams"

Lauren practically skipped to her bedroom; she flopped down onto her bed and grinned happily.

_She's not using me! She's ill!_

Lauren thought ecstatically. Lauren suddenly shook her head,

_Oh god she's ill! I hope she's ok!_

Lauren thought worriedly as her faith and trust in Bo grew once again.

Bo was out of school for nearly three weeks, a viral infection the Doctor had said. It had felt like she was dying at times, every time she seemed to be getting better the next day she woke up feeling ten times worse. Bo disliked been ill the mucus, sweat and aching body drove her insane. The only thing that kept her from sinking into self-pity was her thoughts of Lauren. Bo had hated herself for not realising Lauren had arrived at school the day after they had slept together, her head had been do fuzzy and throbbing she didn't even remember how she had been picked up from school by her dad. Bo had cried when she couldn't get out of bed to go to Lauren's for tutoring. She had wanted to call or text but soon realised they hadn't swapped numbers. So instead she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. For a week Bo was out of it, her temperature sky rocketed and she couldn't lift her head from her pillow. It was the worst she had ever felt in her life. She often dreamed of tall grass, stars and a blonde figure though she couldn't make out the face of the figure in her dreams Bo knew it was she dreamt about. Dyson and her friends had visited Bo often, every time her Mom had said she had a visitor Bo's heart soared with hope that Lauren would be the one to walk through the door, each time she was disappointed.

After the third week of been off school ill Bo finally had enough energy to get out of bed and walk around. She climbed down her staircase slowly and made her way to the coat hook by the front door. Mary Dennis appeared from the living room to look at Bo.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Bo grabbed her coat off of a hook and shrugged it on.

"I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air".

Mary shook her head.

"You're still weak Ysabeau. You need to rest"

"Mom what I really need is to get out of the house. It'll make me feel better, I'll not overdo it I promise" Bo lied.

She knew that with what she had planned she would most likely be exhausted afterwards. Mary sighed realising Bo was going out whether she liked it or not

"Ok but take your phone and don't go too far!"

Bo nodded and hurriedly exited the house before her Mom changed her mind.

It was a Thursday night; Bo knew that Lauren finished work at 9 o'clock on a school night which meant she had fifteen minutes to walk to the gas station. Usually it only took Bo ten minutes to walk to the local gas station but in her weakened state she hoped she would make it in time, Bo walked as fast as she could. As she reached the gas station she walked into the field that would lead her to Lauren's, not far from where she stood Bo saw the beam of Lauren's flashlight in the grass in front of her. Panicking that she had missed Lauren Bo tried to walk faster in the grass to try and catch up to the other girl. Realising she wasn't going to be able to go after Lauren Bo stopped and bent at the waist with her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Lauren!" she croaked out.

Still the beam from Lauren's flashlight moved further away. Sucking in a huge gulp of air Bo stood up straight.

"Lauren!" She shouted.

This time the beam of light stopped and turned in her direction. Relief flooded Bo as Lauren headed her way.

"Bo?" she heard Lauren say.

BO broke into a smile as tears filled her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she had missed Lauren until she heard her voice. The closer Lauren got the more emotional Bo felt the exhaustion and possible day in bed the next day was more than worth it! She was getting to see Lauren again. Lauren gasped when she got a good look at Bo.

"Oh my god baby what are you doing out? You look awful!"

Bo burst into laughter and reached for Lauren, Lauren pulled Bo in for a tight embrace then she stroked her fingers over the dark circles under Bo's eyes.

"Bo you still look ill are you ok?"

Bo smiled happily.

"I am now" she stated.

Bo held Lauren close and laid her head on Lauren's shoulder.

"I needed to see you Lauren. I need to apologise for not coming to see you and…"

"Babe you don't need to apologise for anything your ill I understand"

Bo shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"You always understand" she cried lifting her head up from Lauren's shoulder to look at her.

"I really wanted to see you and explain why I didn't come to yours or look at you after our night together"

"Shhh Bo it's ok. My Mom told me about how bad the virus hit you" Lauren said while stroking away Bo's tears.

"I did worry at first when I saw you in the hallway and when you didn't show for your tutoring. All kinds of things ran through my head" Lauren admitted chuckling lightly.

"Like what?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed and shrugged.

"Like maybe you had used me for a prank and had sex with me to gain more votes for prom queen"

Bo stepped away from Lauren shaking her head.

"You really thought that? You think I'm capable of something like that?" she asked.

Lauren shrugged again.

"I didn't know what to think Bo"

Bo cupped Lauren's face in-between her hands and stared intensely into her eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Lauren do you hear me? What I feel for you is so strong it kills me to think that for even a second you thought I would do that to you. I meant what I said baby after high school it's you and me ok?"

Lauren nodded and smiled.

"Bo you look like you're about to pass out" She said hoping to ease some of the seriousness from Bo's body.

Bo smiled lovingly back.

"I feel like I'm going to" she admitted.

Worryingly Lauren ran her hands over Bo's body, even been ill didn't stop desire building up in Bo at Lauren's touch.

"We need to get you home to rest"

"No" Bo refused

"I want to spend some time with you; we've not seen each other in three weeks can't we just go to our place and lay down? Let's talk, just for an hour and then I'll drag my ass back home I promise" Bo cajoled.

Lauren smiled she really wanted to spend some time with Bo too the past three weeks had been hell for the blonde, she hadn't realised how much Bo had become important to her until she wasn't around anymore.

"Ok and hour but that's it!"

Bo grinned excitedly then leaned in to kiss Lauren, Lauren quickly jerked away frowning. Bo looked at her confused.

"Germs" Lauren explained sorrowfully.

Bo laughed.

"Are you joking?" she asked.

Lauren scrunched up her face in reply making Bo laugh harder.

"Just a peck?" she asked.

Lauren nodded warily. Bo smiled and pulled Lauren close to her body; she leaned in and placed a languid kiss to Lauren's lips. They moaned in unison as their lips made contact, Lauren leaned in for another kiss when Bo pulled away.

"Oh no sorry baby. I have germs" she said teasingly.

Lauren groaned.

"Fine but let's lay down before you drop" she replied grouchily.

Chuckling Bo intertwined her fingers with the blondes and began the short walk to their place. Lauren took off her jacket and laid down on the cold floor, joining her on the floor Bo placed her head on Lauren's abdomen and sighed contentedly. Leaning up Lauren wrapped her jacket around Bo.

"Baby you'll get cold" Bo said worriedly.

Lauren shook her head.

"Right now I'm more worried about you been cold not me" Lauren replied.

Bo smiled.

"I'm fine really"

Satisfied that she had wrapped Bo up tightly Lauren lay back down on the floor, she placed one of her arms under her head and played with Bo's hair with her free hand.

"You know we won't be able to come here soon" Lauren said quietly.

Stiffening Bo asked.

"Why?"

"It's going to start snowing soon and the temperature will drop"

Frowning Bo turned her head to look up at Lauren.

"What will we do then?"

Lauren chuckled.

"We'll have to make do with our study dates I guess"

Bo shook her head.

"No I'll figure something out" she stated.

Lauren nodded. Snuggling deeper into her coat and Lauren's jacket Bo looked up at the stars in the sky that reminded her of Lauren's eyes and smiled.

"Tell me what you're going to do at college" Bo said quietly.

Smiling Lauren continued to play with Bo's hair.

"Well I want to be a doctor"

Lauren spent the next half an hour telling Bo about her dreams to be a doctor and help people. Bo listened attentively with her eyes closed and enjoyed the sound of Lauren's voice and her plans for her future. She felt proud of and enthralled by Lauren and her determination, it made her want to try even harder to be someone Lauren deserved to have by her side. Bo was glad that soon she was going to be a part of Lauren's future and knew that together they would have something special.


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren was laid on her couch with her laptop perched on her lap reading the updates on the blogs and message boards that she followed. Dressed in black sweatpants and I white baggy t-shirt with her hair tied messily on top of her head Lauren was the picture of having a lazy afternoon. It was a Wednesday evening and Lauren surprisingly had nothing to do. The chores and research she would have been doing that evening had been done the previous two days when her tutoring time with Bo would have been. Lauren's Mom had told her that Bo was having another week off of school to recuperate; it had now been a full month of no studying or school. Lauren knew that Bo would have a lot of catching up to do in school and had already made plans to help her during her tutoring. But for now Lauren planned on relaxing and enjoying her evening off.

Lauren was laughing as she watched videos of sneezing goats when someone knocked on the front door. Abruptly sitting up Lauren slammed the lid of her laptop closed and looked erratically around. She wasn't expecting anyone and they hardly ever had visitors at their house so she was stumped by who it could be. Lauren stood up from the couch placing her laptop on the coffee table in front of her as she did; another knock erupted from the front door.

"I'm coming" she grumbled and walked towards the door.

Hesitantly she looked through the glass panels in the door but the person had their hood of their coat up and their back turned to her. Lauren slowly opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Lauren looked past the person stood on her doorstep to the snow covered floor, she had been so engrossed in her laptop she hadn't realised that it had started to snow and that it was already settling. The hooded figure turned to look at Lauren.

"Yea you can let me in its freaking freezing" Bo said and pushed past Lauren and into the house.

Beaming Lauren stepped aside then closed the door after Bo. Bo pulled down her hood grinning and raked her eyes over Lauren's attire.

"Wow babe you look erm…"

Laughing Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting company and I'm lounging." Lauren explained.

"This is a surprise" Lauren said happily.

Smiling Bo took off her coat.

"A good surprise this time though right?" she asked.

"I would have text or called to let you know I was coming but I still don't have your number" Bo said as Lauren took her coat from her and hung it up.

She looked back at Bo startled.

"You want my number?" she asked.

"And that surprises you why?" Bo replied.

Walking to stand in front of Bo Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist locking her fingers together behind her back.

"Erm your friends, your boyfriend and your popularity. If people find out you have my number they'll start asking questions, I think even my Mom gets teased for having my number" Lauren joked.

Bo sighed and lifted her hands to rest on Lauren's shoulder.

"I'll put you contact ID as Lo and put a lock on my phone"

Lauren pursed her lips and nodded.

"I just know how much been prom queen means to you Bo"

Bo shook her head.

"Let's forget all about that. Are you ok?"

Lauren nodded.

"I'm great. What about you? You're still meant to be resting"

Bo pfft.

"It's just a rest week I feel fine. Like me again" Bo said while grinning and stroking her hands up and down Lauren's arms.

"Good I'm glad to hear that because you have so much school work to catch up with. I've already made plans on how to…"

Bo crashed her mouth onto Lauren's and moaned with desire. Bo leaned back from the kiss and grinned at Lauren.

"I've already started catching up so stop worrying. Now just kiss me and enjoy the fact that I'm here"

Lauren smiled.

"Ok" she said and took Bo's mouth with her own. Bo gently pushed Lauren against the wall and ground her hips against the blondes. Lauren was instantly wet by Bo's actions and groaned into the older girl's mouth.

"You do seem to be a lot better" Lauren croaked out in-between kisses.

Smirking Bo kissed her way along Lauren's jaw and down her neck; she nipped lightly at the skin making Lauren squeak.

"Oh I am and I have been replaying our night together over and over and over again" Bo husked against the column of Lauren's neck.

Lauren's eyes rolled back in her head and a moan escaped from her throat as Bo sucked at the skin on her neck.

"Me too" Lauren admitted.

"I want you" Bo rasped out whilst looking into Lauren's eyes.

"I want to feel your skin on mine again" Bo continued.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and dragged the older girl to her bedroom, as the bedroom door slammed behind them the girls pounced at each other. They tore at each other's clothing kissing roughly between removing their clothes. Kissing passionately Bo walked them towards the edge of Lauren's bed; Lauren fell back onto the bed and dragged Bo with her. The girls giggled as they lay on the bed, Bo settled on top of Lauren and ground her hips on the other girls impatiently.

"I need you" Bo growled out.

Her centre was soaked and throbbing with desire. Lauren rolled Bo onto her back and straddled one of her thighs as she tugged the straps of Bo's bra down, Bo arched her back so Lauren could unhook her bra. The instant Bo's breasts were freed from their confines Lauren latched her mouth onto Bo's hardened nipple, using her finger she lightly pinched the nipple of Bo's other breast. Bo screamed out as she bucked frantically, Lauren twirled her tongue around Bo's nipple loving the moans that erupted from Bo's throat.

"OH MY GOD BABY!" Bo growled out as arousal coursed through her body and wetness pooled between her thighs.

Lauren fondled Bo's breast as she reached down with one hand and yanked Bo's panties down. Bo lifted her hips and used her hands to help Lauren remove the barrier from her aching centre. Kicking her panties off of her foot Bo watched as Lauren kneeled and quickly removed her own bra and panties. Both finally naked the girls looked at each other and smiled. Biting her lip Bo shook her head.

"You are amazing" she whispered.

Lauren grinned and lay back on top of Bo. Fervently the girls crushed their mouths together; Bo shoved her tongue into Lauren's mouth who accepted it greedily. Teeth clashed and lips were bruised as they devoured each other, Lauren tweaked at Bo's nipples causing Bo to hiss. She then caressed her way down Bo's body never taking her mouth away from the brunettes. Bo moaned loudly had Lauren ran her hand across her hip bone then down the inside of her thigh. Arching her hips Bo bit on Lauren's lower lip.

"Lauren please" She begged.

Lauren unhurriedly dragged her hand back up Bo's inner thigh and cupped Bo's soaked sex. Using her middle finger Lauren pressed down into Bo's hot wet folds, Bo cried out as Lauren's finger pressed against her engorged clit. Lauren circled Bo's sensitive nub causing Bo to bite down hard on Lauren's shoulder and dig her nails into her back. Lauren hissed at the slight pain but enjoyed the sensation of Bo's roughness.

"Lauren" Bo moaned as Lauren dipped her hand and quickly thrust into Bo with two fingers.

Bo arched and gasped.

"Fuck!" she yelled

"You feel so good!"

Roughly she dragged Lauren's head towards her crushing their mouths together. Their tongues duelling Lauren curled her fingers inside of Bo and thrust in and out rapidly. Bo squeezed her eyes closed tightly and yanked her mouth away from Lauren's.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" she screamed as her body coiled tight.

With each thrust of Lauren's fingers Bo became even wetter and sparks lit up behind her eyes. She didn't know what Lauren was doing but the spot she was hitting inside of Bo felt like Bo's body was flying. Suddenly Bo cried out as her body shattered into a million pieces, her legs shook as her orgasm hit her. Wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her veins as she rode out her orgasm, Lauren continued to thrust into Bo until Bo was laid limp beneath her. Lauren slipped out of Bo causing the brunette to groan. Smiling down at Bo Lauren rested her hand across Bo's chest secretly feeling the rate of Bo's heartbeat.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked.

Bo opened one eye and grinned broadly at Lauren.

"That was… I don't even have words to describe what that was" Bo said.

Lauren smiled wider.

"I did some research" She admitted.

Bo opened her other eye and laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? What kind of research?" she asked.

"Oh you know books, the internet… videos" Lauren added quietly.

Pulling back from Lauren Bo stared at the blonde her eyebrows raised.

"You watched porn" Bo stated.

Lauren's cheeks flushed as she nodded shyly.

"It wasn't very informative and I wanted to be good the next time we slept together so you would enjoy it".

Shaking her head Bo raised shaky hands and cupped Lauren's face.

"Baby even without the research you were better than good but with whatever you read… well I like it" she said grinning.

Pulling Lauren down Bo kissed her lightly.

"Now it's my turn" Bo purred and tried to roll Lauren onto her back.

Lauren stopped Bo by slinging her leg across Bo's body and held her in place.

"Nuh huh" she said.

Her brow creased Bo looked up at Lauren.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Not with me but Bo you've lost some of your colour, you're shaking really bad and you have an increased heart rate. I think you may have over done it".

Shaking her head vehemently Bo protested.

"Lo I'm fine really all that happens after great sex"

Lauren frowned at Bo's words as she kissed the end of Bo's nose.

"Humour me ok"

Pouting Bo tried to protest again.

"But…"

"No"

Bo huffed making Lauren chuckle and forget about Bo's comment about great sex.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water and something to eat. I'll be right back" Lauren said while kissing Bo quickly then jumped off of her bed to walk to the kitchen naked.

"I'm totally fine" Bo grumbled but secretly pleased that Lauren was looking after her.

Lauren walked into the bedroom a few minutes later carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water. Bo sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Here you go" Lauren said handing over the snack and drink, Bo hurriedly took the meal from Lauren's hands all of a sudden realising she was very hungry. Has Bo devoured the sandwich and gulped the water Lauren climbed back into bed and laid beside Bo. Once she had finished Bo placed the empty plate and glass onto Lauren's bedside table.

"Thanks babe I actually really needed that" Bo admitted.

"I know" Lauren replied smiling.

Bo scooted down the head board and lay on her side facing Lauren.

"Won't your Mom be home soon?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"No not until the morning, night shift at the diner" Lauren explained.

Bo frowned.

"I always thought your Mom worked at the post office. I'm sure my Mom said she did"

Lauren nodded.

"She does during the day but at night she works at the diner for extra cash"

"What about your dad? No one ever talks about him" Bo said.

Lauren shrugged.

"That's because no one knows him. He worked at the carnival and when they were here for a town fair he and Mom had a fling. I'm the result. All that we know is that his name is Martin Beattie".

"Oh" Bo said.

"Have you ever tried to find him?" she asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"No and I don't intend to. I've got my Mom and she's more than enough"

"So why does your Mom have two jobs?"

Lauren laughed.

"You're full of questions tonight" she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just interested in your life" Bo replied.

"No need to apologise" Lauren said smiling.

"Since I was about one or two my Mom said she realised I was different from the other kids. I was more advanced in my learning among other things. She says that she knew one day I would need to go to a big fancy college to help me and that she would need the money to make sure that happened, so she took on extra jobs she went without and worked all hours of the day for my future. As soon as I was old enough I went to work so Mom didn't have to work so much"

"But you have a full scholarship" Bo said.

Lauren nodded.

"Mom wanted to make sure that if I didn't get a scholarship I could still go, now the college fund is now my savings for when I'm at college so I don't have to work and can concentrate on my studies once I'm there"

"Your Mom's awesome" Bo stated.

Smiling widely Lauren agreed.

"That she is. If it wasn't for her I honestly don't know what kind of person I would be. When people do things to me or bully me I feel so much hate towards them, but my Mom always makes it better she says I need to tolerate them not the other way around and to learn from the experience, that they are small minded and are afraid of anything different and that I should strive to be better than they are and rise above them. It doesn't seem like much but it helps" Lauren admitted.

Bo reached out and pushed a strand of Lauren's hair away from her face.

"She's a smart woman"

Lauren smiled.

"Why did you come to the front door?" Lauren asked suddenly.

Bo blinked at the change of subject.

"I didn't want to walk through the field with the snow. I only find my way normally because of the trail you've worn out but with how fast the snows falling I didn't want to risk it"

"Ahh okay" Lauren said.

"You jinxed us you know" Bo stated smiling.

"How so?" Lauren asked chuckling.

"Last week you said it was going to snow soon and now it's snowing"

Lauren chuckled louder.

"I watched the weather forecast that's how I knew" she replied.

Bo grinned widely and stroked her fingers up and down Lauren's body making the younger girl shiver.

"You still jinxed us".

An hour and half later Bo and Lauren were stood in the hallway at the front door kissing goodbye.

"I'll see you Monday" Bo whispered against Lauren's lips.

"Hmmm" Lauren replied.

Leaning in close to Bo she kissed her deeply.

"Be careful walking home the snow looks deep" Lauren said as she pulled away.

Bo looked through the windows in the door outside.

"Shit"

The snow was now inches thick. Lauren giggled.

"Go before it gets even deeper"

Bo leaned in for one last kiss moaning as they pulled apart.

"See you soon" she said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bye" Lauren said and watched as Bo walked down the footpath.

When Bo had reached the street Lauren closed the door. Bo slowly walked away from the Lewis's trying to be careful of the snow under her feet. In a world of her own Bo smiled broadly as she replayed the evenings events in her mind, she grinned and bit her lip as she thought of the way Lauren had made her cum so easily. Oblivious to the snow pounding at her or of anyone who was around Bo smiled happily and continued to walk down the street. If Bo had been paying attention she would have noticed Candace standing across the street from Bo scrutinising the brunette as she walked away from Lauren's with a huge grin on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Friday night and Bo was sat on Dyson's bed with Candace on one side and Dyson on the other.

"All I'm saying is that I never get to see you anymore babe. You're never around"

Bo sighed.

"I've been ill Dyson you know that. I'm back at school Monday so I'll be allowed out"

Candace scoffed at Bo's explanation.

"You seemed fine the other day" she said sarcastically.

"What?" Bo snapped.

"Nothing" Candace replied smiling smugly.

Bo frowned and chose to ignore her friend. She didn't even know why she was there Dyson had called saying they needed to talk and when she arrived it was to find the duo waiting for her.

"And we'll hang out more right? Because even before you were ill I didn't get to see you often. You're my girlfriend Bo we should spend time together"

"Maybe she's hiding something" Candace piped up.

Bo pushed off of the bed and stood up feeling frustrated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing" Candace replied again.

Bo frowned, she did not like the way Candace was acting at all she'd seen her friend do this to people many times before right before she sprung a surprise that usually gutted the person she had targeted.

"Bo" Dyson said pulling his girlfriend's attention back to him.

"Sure Dyson we'll spend more time together" Bo agreed absently.

"We could do our date nights again" Dyson offered enthusiastically.

When they had first started dating Bo and Dyson would go out at least one night a week on their own on a date and do something that would be classed as fun, usually it meant going to the diner or the lanes. Bo didn't find either option appealing but nodded anyway.

"Sure why not"

Dyson smiled seemingly satisfied by Bo's answer until Candace spoke.

"You don't seem to be enthusiastic at the idea" she said.

Bo sighed and shook her head causing Dyson to frown.

"Don't you want to spend time together" he whined confused.

"She probably doesn't especially with the company she's been keeping these days" Candace said.

Bo's body went rigid at Candace's words.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

Dyson's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Candace smiled widely ignoring Dyson she concentrated on Bo.

"You heard me" She said standing up from the bed to stand in front of Bo.

"I saw you the other night leaving Nerds house smiling like the cat that got the cream"

The colour in Bo's skin drained as panic built in her chest.

"And?" she asked wondering what else Candace could have seen.

"And what Bo? You were leaving Nerds! You were spending time with the freak instead of us!" Candace snapped.

"Bo?" Dyson said hoping for an explanation.

"I wasn't spending time with La…. Nerd. I was dropping something off for my Mom" Bo lied quickly.

Candace snorted.

"Oh please you should have seen the way she was smiling Dyson! No way was that over dropping something off! Something's going off!" Candace exclaimed.

Bo took an intimidating step towards Candace.

"You need to back off!" she practically shouted.

"I've told you what I was doing there and I didn't have to! Our Moms are friends you guys know that, there's nothing more and nothing less than I explained! I wouldn't be seen dead with Nerd! I know what you're trying to do Candace you're trying to ruin my reputation the closer to prom we get so you can be crowned but it's not going to work! Because if I hear one rumour about me been at Nerd's other than dropping something off for Ms Lewis I'll know exactly where it came from and I'll tell EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE about the time you…"

"Ok, ok" Candace quickly interrupted Bo not wanting Dyson to know her secret.

"Jeez I was messing with you Bo I know you wouldn't be friends with that freak, no need to start threatening" Candace said trying to reassure Bo.

Bo nodded feeling satisfied that Candace knew not to carry on with the conversation.

"But we do need to hang out more" Candace added.

"I bet you don't even know that me and Hale aren't dating anymore do you?"

"Oh shit Candace I'm sorry" Bo said while pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Candace nodded and began telling her story of why she had ended things with Hale.

Bo only half listened, she was still panicking over nearly been found out. Nodding when she thought she needed to Bo thought over how she could do some damage control with her friends and boyfriend. Even though Candace had appeared to back off Bo wasn't entirely positive that her friend wouldn't let slip to someone about her leaving Lauren's, that information would surely discredit her and lose her some votes that would ultimately go to Candace. Bo knew she needed to spend more time with Dyson and do more couple things with him in public, it was the only thing she had that kept her above Candace's popularity status without him Bo thought her and Candace would be neck and neck for prom queen. Satisfied with her plan Bo nodded; public outings with her boyfriend were easy explaining that she wouldn't be able to see more of Lauren to the girl herself not so much.

Bo sat at Lauren's kitchen table fidgeting in her seat. Lauren turned to look at her frowning.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

Bo nodded rapidly. They had been studying for half an hour and Bo hadn't said a word other than hi when she had first arrived, she knew Lauren could sense that something was wrong but she just didn't know how to start the conversation she needed to have with the blonde. Bo glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, if she was going to say something she had to do it now. Turning in her seat Bo put her pen down on the table and looked at Lauren, Lauren raised her eyebrows questioningly and tilted her head to the side to study Bo.

"I can't stay much longer" Bo blurted out quickly.

"Oh" Lauren said surprised.

"I can only stay for an hour tonight I… erm… I have plans… with Dyson. We're going on a sort of date" Bo explained.

With each word she added to her explanation Bo watched as the sparkle in Lauren's eyes diminish and her body sag.

"Oh" Lauren replied dejectedly.

"Sort of date?" she asked quietly.

Bo sighed heavily and bit her lip nervously.

"We're going for something to eat at the diner then to the ice rink a couple of town's over"

Lauren nodded slowly.

"So it's an actual date not a sort of date" she corrected.

Bo lifted her shoulders in an uncomfortable shrug.

"Yeah it's a date"

Lauren put down the pen that she was holding and turned to face the kitchen wall.

"Then you should get going Bo. We don't want you to be late for your date with your boyfriend" she said coldly.

"Lo" Bo groaned lifting up her hand she tried to reach out and touch Lauren.

Lauren turned her body away so Bo's hand wouldn't touch her. Sighing Bo dropped her hand into her lap and looked at the floor.

"I can explain wh…"

"No need to, he's your boyfriend"

"It's not like that" Bo whispered shaking her head while still looking at the floor.

Lauren sighed.

"It's fine but you should go" she said while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to try and stop the stabbing sensation in her chest.

Bo squeezed her eyes closed tightly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening. She knew she should tell Lauren the rest of her news but she didn't want to hurt the other girl anymore that day. Bo cleared her throat and stood up, she felt like curling up into a ball and crying. She didn't really want to go on the date with Dyson she would much rather stay with Lauren.

_Surely she knows that!_

Bo thought but looking at Lauren Bo realised that she didn't know. Bo picked up her belongings then walked to the hallway and put on her coat, Lauren suddenly appeared at the side of Bo. The blondes figure was hunched as she looked at anything but Bo; carefully Bo took a step towards her.

"Lo you must know I'd rather be here with you this is just a show for people if you let me explain I…"

Lauren shook her head and stepped around Bo to open the front door.

"Go Bo" she said quietly.

Bo walked towards the open door and hesitantly looked around outside checking for people that she may know. Lauren noticed what Bo was doing and laughed disbelievingly.

_Back to square one_

She thought as her guts churned with anguish. Bo turned to look at Lauren with teary eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she croaked out.

Lauren nodded stiffly and began closing the door pushing Bo the rest of the way out of her home. With the door closed behind her Bo began to walk home her feet crunching in the white snow beneath her. Sniffling she wrapped her arms around herself, Lauren had looked so upset by the fact she was going out with Dyson and it hurt Bo to know she was the cause of that but she knew with what she had to tell Lauren the next day today's date with Dyson would be classed as minor news.

Lauren and Bo once again sat at the table in Lauren's kitchen. The girls had greeted each other when Bo had arrived; Lauren had explained the sessions plan then both of them fell into silence with their heads down and writing in their notebooks. Lauren paused in her writing.

"I'm sorry" she said making Bo jump in her seat.

Bo looked at Lauren her brow creased.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked confused.

Lauren sighed and put her pen down.

"For acting like this, I have no right"

Bo threw her pen down and turned to Lauren, she pulled on Lauren's knee forcing the other girl's body to turn and face her.

"Lo you have every right! No we're not technically a couple yet but we will be soon! I just have to win prom queen and then after we graduate we'll be together properly"

Lauren sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yes but right now you're Dyson's girlfriend, I know that and I accept it"

Bo shook her head.

"What do you mean you accept it?"

Panic engulfed Bo.

_Please don't be ending this!_

She screamed internally as her heartbeat raced erratically in her chest.

"I mean that I know I'm not first in your life and that he is and for the time being I accept that"

Bo cradled Lauren's face in-between her hands as relief swept through her.

"Babe you must know how much you mean to me?"

Lauren inhaled deeply and tried to look away from Bo's intense stare but Bo held on tightly to Lauren's face.

"Lauren you mean the world to me and it might not seem it but you are so important to me. I can't even describe how I feel about you because it's so intense"

A small smile lifted Lauren's lips.

"Me too" she whispered quietly.

Bo smiled as her eyes sparkled at Lauren.

"Good I'm glad I'm not the only one" She said feeling a heaviness start to settle in her chest as she mulled over her next words.

"Babe I have something to tell you" Bo said seriously.

Lauren sighed and scooted away from Bo.

"You have to go soon right?" she said exasperated.

Bo removed her hands from Lauren's face.

"No I can stay for all the session but you're not going to like what I have to say. I don't so I'm sure you won't"

Lauren breathed in deeply preparing herself for the emotional battering she knew was about to come.

"Candace saw me leaving here last week" Bo started.

"Shit" Lauren gasped.

Bo chuckled.

"What did she say?"

"She was just a bitch like usual trying to stir shit but I soon got her to back off" Bo said proudly to which Lauren nodded.

"The thing is that now I need to do some damage control. Dyson and Candace have both been complaining about not seeing me so I've agreed to spend more time with them. That's what yesterday was about, also been seen with Dyson is a good way to get votes"

Lauren shook her head and sighed dramatically.

"Right" she said

"Which I'm guessing means I'll only get to see you on our study dates" Lauren speculated.

Bo hung her head and nervously tapped her fingers against her leg.

"Actually no" she whispered.

When Lauren didn't say anything Bo looked up at Lauren, the girl sat there staring at Bo expressionless.

"I was talking to my Mom at the weekend and because it's the start of the holidays this weekend after today I don't have to come study until we start school again in January"

Lauren opened her mouth to talk then quickly shut it letting Bo finish what she had to say.

"I'm not going to be coming around for a while, I don't want to risk been seen leaving here again Lauren I just need to be careful right now" she stated.

Bo watched as Lauren's chest heaved rapidly, she could tell the younger girl was seriously pissed by the set of her jaw and how she sat.

"So what you're saying is that you're WILLINGLY not coming to see me for the two week Christmas break because you have to use my front door to see me"

"It sucks I know it does but you say you understand how important been prom queen is to me! Once we're back at school we'll see each other again and when the snow melts I'll be able to come around more often"

"Because no one will see you" Lauren added.

Bo nodded reluctantly. Lauren sucked in air between her teeth and closed her eyes.

"I do understand Bo really I do. I know what happens to kids when they talk to me they get teased and taunted and the other kids make their lives hell, they get treated nearly as bad as I do. I don't want that for you I really don't it's not nice and it hurts"

Bo took Lauren's hands in her own; Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Bo with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I do understand" she whispered sadly.

Tears streaked down Bo's face at Lauren's words.

"This sucks! I just wish things were different" Bo cried.

"That I was normal?" Lauren asked with a watery smile.

Bo shook her head.

"You are normal"

"Hmm"

Bo roughly wiped away the tears on her cheeks and sniffed.

"I wish I didn't care so much about what people thought about me but I do" she blubbered.

Lauren sighed.

"Prom queen was important to you before I came into your life Bo I never expected that to change" she admitted

"But you should go now" Lauren added.

"What no! Lauren we have nearly an hour and half left!" Bo protested.

Lauren shook her head.

"Please. I don't want to sit here watching the clock till it's time for you to go. It's not like the other times when we've not been able to see each other because of circumstances out of our control, you're doing this and even though I do understand it hurts" Lauren said her voice breaking as she did.

The tears Bo had been holding back dropped from her eyes.

"Baby I'm so sorry"

"Just say goodbye Bo and when January comes we'll see where things stand"

The tears now flowed freely down Bo's face; she nodded and put her things away into her bag. As Bo got ready to leave Lauren stood in her hallway waiting patiently, it felt like someone was ripping out her heart but she wouldn't show it she promised herself. She was stronger than that, breathing in deeply she opened the door as Bo walked towards her, the two girls stood staring at each other in the doorway. The butterflies that usually fluttered in their stomachs were absent; they both felt devastation settle inside of them instead. Their eyes that usually sparkled were dull and awash with tears.

"Goodbye Bo" Lauren whispered causing Bo to sob.

Bo walked out of the door and began walking away, Lauren stood with the door open staring blankly at the place where Bo had just been standing she breathed deeply and tried to hold herself together has the girl she cared about walked away from her. Bo paused on the Lewis's footpath, she couldn't leave like this it felt too much like a permanent goodbye and she didn't like it. Spinning on her heel Bo marched back towards Lauren, hearing footsteps approaching Lauren turned to see a determined looking Bo heading her way. Bo rushed into the house and pushed Lauren against the hallway wall with her body; she crashed her mouth roughly onto the younger girls and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The kiss was full of desperation and hunger of need and desire, their teeth clanked together as their wet tongues slid against each other. The kiss was messy and rough but it portrayed everything the girls were feeling at that moment in time. Reluctantly Bo pulled her mouth away from Lauren's and gazed into the blondes rich brown eyes, the sparkle that had been lost had now returned. They both panted heavily as Bo stepped away.

"I'll see you soon" she said and hurriedly walked away leaving Lauren leaning against the wall gasping for air.

"See you soon" Lauren breathed out while placing a hand over her thudding heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Bo lay on her bed looking at the ceiling; she was tired but couldn't sleep. She had been at a party that night with Dyson and her friends, while the others got ragingly wasted Bo stayed sober. She knew that if she had alcohol in her system she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions under control and she really needed to otherwise she would end up been a blubbering mess in front of everyone. Her friends didn't seem to notice that Bo was extremely quite all night or that she stood staring into space rather than enjoying herself. She couldn't get Lauren out of her head the way the blonde had looked when she had left her was etched in Bo's mind. Cheeks flushed, mouth open, eyes sparkling and breathing heavily Bo had never seen the younger girl look more beautiful. It was the image Bo had clung to when later that night at the party she followed Dyson upstairs earning cheers and cat calls from their friends. Shaking her head to dispel the night events Bo sighed and rolled onto her side to stare at her bedroom wall, she didn't know why she was doing this she wanted to see Lauren. She wanted to be with Lauren!

_Is been prom queen really that important?_

Bo asked herself. She already knew the answer was yes, she needed to be popular and looked up to by the other kids in town it was all she ever wanted. Even falling for Lauren hadn't changed that. Bo suddenly bolted up right in bed.

_Do I love her?_

She thought flabbergasted.

_She's all I think about when I'm not with her. I feel this NEED to be around her all the time. When I look at her I feel butterflies in my stomach and feel all fuzzy inside. She makes me want to be a better person. Oh my god I love her!_

Bo thought smiling dreamily.

_I love her eyes and her hair. I love how kind and understanding she is and strong! God she's so strong! That's my indescribable feeling!_

Bo realised.

_I love Lauren!_

Bo jumped off of her bed and began pacing back and forth.

_If I leave us like this we might not get back to how we were before. I need to do something._

Bo mused.

_Something to make her realise how much I care for her and want us!_

Bo paced her bedroom for the better part of an hour, adrenaline pumped through her body with excitement as her heart thudded in her chest.

_I know what I can do!_

She thought as she grabbed her laptop from her desk. Smiling she began her plan for a Christmas present for Lauren.

Bo nervously stood outside the Lewis's with a small gift bag in her hand, it was Christmas Eve and the brunette wanted to give Lauren her Christmas present. Bo had worked hard the last few days on the gift, she had searched for hours for the things she wanted and she was extremely happy with the finished product. She only hoped Lauren licked it too, quickly knocking on the front door of Lauren's home Bo looked around the street erratically. Bo was still searching the street when the door in front of her swiftly opened. Bo turned excitedly around beaming; the smile rapidly faded from her face when she saw it was Lizzie standing at the door with oven mitts in her hand. Bo quickly hid the gift bag she was holding behind her back, smiling Lizzie greeted Bo.

"Hello Ysabeau. This is a surprise, what can I do for you sweetie?"

Bo smiled nervously back.

"Erm I'm here to see Lauren. I erm... forgot a book the last time I was here and I really need it" she lied.

Nodding Lizzie stepped aside so Bo could enter her home.

"Come on in I'll go get Lauren for you she's in her room. Lizzie said.

"NO! Erm no that's ok. You seem to be busy" Bo said indicating the oven mitts in Lizzie's hands

"If you don't mind I'll go and get it from her"

"That's fine sweetie" Lizzie replied.

"I need to take the cake out of the oven anyway" she said and headed back into the kitchen.

As Bo walked past the kitchen Lizzie called out.

"Lauren's room is on the left"

"Thanks" Bo replied with a smile and headed towards Lauren's bedroom.

Lauren's bedroom door was slightly ajar, Bo silently pushed the door open and walked into the room and gasped when she saw the blonde. Lauren was stood in front of two drawing easels with large white boards placed on them, she scribbled away furiously on one of the boards while occasionally looking at a thick textbook she held in her hand. Bo grinned as Lauren mumbled to herself.

"It's wrong"

Then wiped away half of what was written on the board she was writing on. Bo silently closed the door behind her never taking her eyes from Lauren, she felt the past few days heaviness and despair lift from her shoulders has she looked at the blonde. Her heart skipped a beat has Lauren ran her fingers through her hair causing the golden strands to fall messily around her face.

"Beta-carotene and superoxide dismutase will slow the process…" Lauren mumbled as she scribbled on her board again.

Bo bit her lower lip as arousal spread throughout her body, geeky Lauren really was a turn on for her.

"Hey" Bo finally said taking a few steps towards Lauren.

Lauren's head whipped around to look at Bo, tilting her head to the side she expressionlessly stared at Bo.

"You're working" Bo stated pointing to Lauren's boards.

Lauren still stood staring at Bo not a flicker of emotion crossed her face.

"You're like a total different person when you work, so intense" Bo said chuckling lightly making her dimple make an appearance on her cheek.

Lauren blinked rapidly and visibly shook herself, Bo's smile seemed to snap the younger girl out of her work mode.

"Bo" Lauren whispered.

Bo bit her lower lip nervously.

"That's me" she said smiling.

"Hmm" Lauren replied.

"What are you doing here Bo?" Lauren asked.

Bo walked tentatively towards the other girl.

"I erm… I came to give you this" she replied holding up the gift bag in her hand.

Lauren raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"It's your Christmas present" Bo said.

"Oh. OH" Lauren repeated as realisation hit her.

"A Christmas present but that's not until…"

"Tomorrow" Bo finished Lauren's sentence laughing.

Shocked Lauren snapped the textbook she was holding shut and rushed over to look at her calendar. Realising Bo was right Lauren turned to look at the brunette.

"Shit! Bo I haven't got you anything. I didn't realise what day it was and I didn't think I'd see you until we started school"

"It's ok Lo" Bo said smiling.

"I didn't expect anything. I just needed to do this" she said offering the gift to Lauren.

Lauren walked to stand in front of Bo and accepted the gift bag.

"Thank you Bo. I feel bad I should have…"

"It's ok baby really" Bo reassured Lauren, her eyes sparkling from been near the blonde.

Lauren peaked into the gift bag with a small smile on her face.

"Can I open it now?" she asked hopefully.

Bo laughed and shook her head.

"No tomorrow night before you go to bed" she instructed.

Intrigued Lauren took another peek into the bag she was holding.

"What is it?" she asked.

Bo smiled and reached out to caress Lauren's arm, the instant her fingers connected with Lauren's skin Bo was hit with an electric shock that rocketed her body, desire settled in her stomach. She watched as Lauren gasped her chest rising and falling rapidly as her eyes glazed over. Bo beamed and took a few steps closer to Lauren; she cleared her throat then spoke.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise" she said while reaching up to caress Lauren's cheek.

Lauren closed her eyes and leaned in to Bo's touch. Bo licked her lips then dragged her upper lip into her mouth with her teeth.

"I mis…"

"Don't!" Lauren abruptly said opening her eyes.

Bo nodded and dropped her hand to her side. Lauren inhaled deeply through her nose then sighed, it tugged at her heart to see defeat written across Bo's face. On impulse Lauren grabbed the back of Bo's head and brought their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Bo moaned with desire causing a flood of arousal between Lauren's thighs. The girl's mouths sought each other desperately as they clung to each other, their tongues probing the others mouth. Suddenly Lauren pulled away breathlessly, Bo pressed her lips together to try and savour the kiss for longer. The girls looked Into each other eyes smiling, both panting for air.

"I'm gonna go and leave you to your work" Bo said grudgingly.

Lauren nodded as she still smiled over their shared kiss.

"I told your Mom I forgot a book could I erm…"

"That was your excuse to see me?" Lauren asked her smile fading as disappointment spread through her.

She didn't know why but she had thought that maybe Bo had changed her mind about not seeing her over the Winter break, she should have known better. Lauren walked past Bo to her desk and picked up her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Here" she said handing it to the older girl.

"Thanks" Bo replied sensing a swift change in Lauren's attitude towards her.

"I'll see you…"

"Bye" Lauren said abruptly and went back to stand in front of her boards with her back turned to Bo.

Bo sighed and left Lauren's room quietly clicking the door closed behind her. Bo walked out of the Lewis's house without saying goodbye to Lizzie and swiftly walked down Lauren's street. She knew she was losing Lauren she could feel it and the thought of losing the girl that she loved devastated Bo. All she could do now was pray that the Christmas present she had given Lauren would work and bring them back to how they were.

Christmas day was like any other day for Lauren; she had never been excited about the day even as a child it hadn't fazed her. She had worked out at a very young age that Santa wasn't real and ever since that day Christmas had held none of the childish magic for her. She woke up and went through the routine of opening her presents while her Mom watched on excitedly, then she gave her Mom the presents she had bought for her and was pleased at how happy they seemed to make Lizzie. After opening presents they cooked dinner together, Lizzie sang and danced around the kitchen to Christmas songs as Lauren made sure everything was prepared to their instructions and then triple checked the timers. The afternoon and evening saw both Lewis's sat on the couch in the living room, Lizzie smiling gleefully as her favourite Christmas movies played while Lauren drifted away into her own world wondering what Bo was doing, how her day had gone and what could she have possibly got her as a gift?

Lauren had waited, like she had been instructed, to open the present before she went to bed. The suspense was killing her, checking her phone for the time she saw that it was a decent time to go to bed. Faking a yawn she stretched and looked at her Mom.

"I'm going to call it a night Mom" she said leaning over to place a kiss on her Mom's cheek.

"Ok goodnight honey. I love you and Merry Christmas" Lizzie said while smiling widely.

"You too" Lauren replied and hurriedly walked to her bedroom.

Lauren grabbed her PJ's and headed to the bathroom, she quickly went through her night time routine then practically ran back to her bedroom. Before she closed the door she called out,

"Goodnight"

To her Mom then she shut her bedroom door and rushed to sit on her bed. Leaning over the side of her bed and opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the gift bag that Bo had given her. Surprisingly she felt excitement spark in her veins as she handled the bag. Hurriedly Lauren opened the bag; she looked inside to find a wrapped small square box and two envelopes one medium sized and brown and the other small and white. On the front of the white envelope in large letters was written,

**Open me first.**

Lauren smiled and opened the envelope, inside was a Christmas card with a cartoon Rudolph with wobbly eyes on the front. Smiling wider Lauren opened the card and read inside.

**To Lo, Merry Christmas baby I really hope you have had a great day and that Santa (totally real) had fetched you some awesome presents!**

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes then continued to read.

**There's two parts to the present I've given you, the first part is the wrapped box. You can open that now...**

Lauren frowned quizzically; still smiling she put down the Christmas card and ripped at the paper wrapping the small box. She opened it and found a blue IPod; eyes wide with wonder Lauren picked the Christmas card up and began reading the rest of the card.

…**There are 10 songs already on this now you can open the brown envelope…**

Grinning Lauren opened the envelope and looked inside, the envelope was filled with more envelopes these ones smaller and rectangular in shape. Lauren poured the contents onto the bed in front of her and saw that written on the front of each envelope was a number, counting 10 Lauren speculated that they had something to do with the songs on the IPod. Lauren lifted up the Christmas card Bo and given her and read the rest of what Bo had written.

…**Been a smarty pants I'm guessing you already know that each of the envelopes belongs to a song**

Lauren smiled proud that she had guessed correctly.

**I chose 10 songs has that's the amount of days we have until we go back to school. Every night before bed I want you to listen to one song. Tonight start with number one, tomorrow number two and so on. You're probably getting the idea without me explaining it LOL, but before you listen to the song read the envelope with the same number this is VERY important. I hope you like your gift baby; I can't wait to see you again. I miss you. Your Bo xx**

Leaving out envelope number one Lauren placed the rest of the envelopes that she had poured out onto her bed back into the bigger brown one, she put the envelope back into her bedside table with the gift bag and card that Bo had given her. She opened the IPod box and connected the earphones, settling back against her head board Lauren cautiously opened envelope number one and pulled out the piece of card that was inside. Lauren flipped the piece of card over and read what Bo had written on it.

**This song reminds me of you and how people treat you differently. You take so much grief for not been like the rest of us but you don't seem to let it get to you, you still carry on doing your own thing despite what people say. It's one of the things I admire the most about you, you keep doing your own thing baby because I know that one day you're gonna surprise us all!**

**Katy Perry- Firework.**

Frowning Lauren put the card back into its envelope and placed it on the bedside table, Lauren knew the song that Bo had chosen but hadn't really taken notice of the lyrics. Shutting of her bedroom light Lauren crawled under her duvet, she shuffled around until she was comfortable then inserted the earphones into her ears. Turning on the IPod Lauren searched through the files until she found one called Lo's playlist, smiling she clicked on the file and found the 10 songs Bo had chosen. Lauren clicked on number one then shut her eyes and listened to the lyrics.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

Lauren inhaled deeply and held her breath as the lyrics hit home, she let the breath she was holding out through her mouth and smiled as the next lyrics were sung.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

Lauren grinned widely as the song played.

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

When the song finished Lauren, still smiling, pulled the earphones out of her ears and shut off her IPod. The song had summed up how she felt most days, the fact that Bo had chosen the song because it reminded of Lauren made Lauren think that maybe Bo really did understand her and her life. Lauren put her IPod on her bedside table; she then curled up under the duvet on her side and closed her eyes ready for sleep. The song had made some of the anger she was feeling towards the brunette melt away.

Lauren spent the next day in a state of giddiness. She really wanted to listen to the next song that Bo had chosen but knew she had to follow the rules or she wouldn't forgive herself. She tried to keep distracted during the day but failed, her mind was constantly going back to Bo and her playlist. She hummed the tune of Firework, smiling as she sang the lyrics in her head. She couldn't have picked a better song herself to make her feel hopeful about her future. That night has she got ready for bed Lauren couldn't help but grin with excitement, she rushed through her night time routine then pranced to her bedroom. She opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the brown envelope, she rummaged through the contents and retrieved the envelope with number two written on the front. She opened the envelope then pulled out the card inside, feeling slightly nervous she read the card.

**I chose this song because when I heard it, it made me think about the time leading up to our first kiss and how much I really wanted to kiss you that night. I'm smiling thinking about it, I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest with hoe nervous I was!**

**Ashley Tisdale- Kiss the girl**

**P.S ignore the boy parts and think of me **

Lauren grinned and put the card back into the envelope, like the previous night she put the envelope onto her bedside table, shut off the light and then got comfortable in bed. She inserted her earphones then scrolled to the nights song, sighing she relaxed and played the song.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

(oh, ohnoo..)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

My oh myyyyy

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

It's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss that girl!

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl.

As the song ended Lauren switched off her IPod and placed the device next to the cards on her nightstand. Bo was right it really did make you think about the time leading up to their first kiss, Lauren thought back to that night and how scared she had been and how feeling Bo's lips against her own had felt so right. Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**New Found Glory –Iris **

**I prefer this version to the original (random fact). With you I feel like a different person/ You make me want to try harder and think about my future, our future. With you I don't have to be anything I'm not I can be myself and know I'm not been judged. You get to see the real me and not the show I put on for popularity, I want you to know me completely. **

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am.

Lauren listened to the lyrics, moved by the song and Bo's words. When the music finished Lauren shut off her IPod and stared up at the ceiling in darkness smiling, she was extremely happy that she got to see a side of Bo that no one else did and it made even more of her disappointment and anger fade.

**You walking into my life as changed everything. The day I finally noticed you was the best day of my life! Even though we haven't known each other long but I can't imagine us not been together someday.**

**Everything has changed- Taylor swift**

Lauren relaxed into her mattress and played the song.

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,

Taking flight, making me feel right

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said, "Hello."

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is a new found grace

All my days I'll know your face

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.

As the song's last notes were played Lauren shut off the music and put away her iPod and the day's card. It amazed her how the song that Bo had picked matched exactly how she felt towards Bo. Knowing that they were both feeling the same thrilled Lauren, with each new song Lauren listened to she was forgiving Bo for her willing absence.

**#beautiful- Mariah Carey**

**The title says it all. I think you are absolutely beautiful everything about you mesmerises me Lo. Your eyes, your voice and your hair the list goes on and on. We're half way there baby! Five more days and we'll be together.**

Lauren smiled at the countdown while her heart thumped and cheeks flushed from Bo's declaration of her beauty. Still smiling Lauren turned off her bedside lamp, inserted her earphones into her ears then listened to the song of the day.

Ah, ah, you're beautiful

(Yeah)

Ah, ah, you're beautiful

Hop on the back of my bike

Let the good wind blow through your hair

With an ass like that and a smile so bright

Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah

Ride on through the middle of the night

Let the moonlight kiss your skin

When you dance like that, your jeans so tight

Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful

Lauren's smile grew wider as the lyrics played.

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah

You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

I like when you run red lights

Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me

Always in control, how you do it, I don't know

But I don't care, take me anywhere

'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah

Ohh-oo-ohh, ohh-oo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Yeah Yeah (ah, ah, so beautiful)

You don't know what you're doing darling, noo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Hop on back my bike darling, Ohh I take you (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...

Don't you worry darling (oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...).

By the end of the song Lauren was beaming with happy tears in her eyes, not only did Bo think she was outwardly beautiful she thought her intelligence was too! This was a first for Lauren and her heart swelled with emotion as she realised that Bo did like all of her.

**Even though I'm doing this to us please understand that I do want to be with you! My actions might not prove this but hopefully my words are, I can't wait to be back in our place together again.**

**Duck sauce- It's you.**

Lauren frowned as the song started to play.

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

It's you, hey you

"What the hell" Lauren chuckled as the tune played through her earphones.

It's you I wanna kiss good night

It's you I wanna hold real tight

Feeling deep inside my soul

Without you losing all control

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh

Oh-oh, oh-oh

It's you, hey you

Where are you

Well, you make my heart jump up and down

You got me spinning all around

Thrill me baby, thrill me through

You got me breaking all the rules, it's

All the rules, it's

All the rules, it's

All the rules, it's

All the rules, it's

All the, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

All the, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

All the, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

All the, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

All the, all the, all the

It's you, baby, you

Where are you

It's you I want here by my side

It's you I need to satisfy

When we kiss is when that's true

You're loving me, I'm loving you

Whoa-oh, oh-oh, you

Whoa-oh, oh-oh, you

Whoa-oh, oh-oh

It's you, baby, you

Baby, you

Baby, you

Baby, you

Baby, you.

When the last of the lyrics played Lauren sat up in bed and skipped back to the part of the song that had caught her interest.

I'm loving you

Lauren skipped back and played that part of the song again and again making sure she had heard right. After the eighth time she shut off her IPod, her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the words blood rushed to her ears as her chest heaved from her fast breathing.

_Did Bo know what the lyrics said or was it an oversight?_

Lauren wondered. If Lauren hadn't been listening intently to the words she thought she might have missed what the song said too.

_She probably didn't realise._

Lauren thought trying not to think too much into the night's song.

_It's just an oversight easily done_

She thought as a tiny flare of hope ignited in her stomach.

It was New Year's Eve and Lauren was working until half eleven that night. It was one of the nights of the year that the restaurant was hectic, for some reason the town's residents went to the restaurant to eat then flocked to the village hall where they celebrated together and brought in the New Year drunk and cheerful. Usually after she finished work Lauren would go home and sit by herself as the New Year came but this year her Mom had persuaded her to visit the village hall. Lauren didn't tell her Mom that the only reason she had agreed to go was because of the possibility of seeing Bo. Now that she was feeling less disgruntled towards the older girls Lauren wanted to see Bo and if it was possible talk to her and thank her for the gift. She was missing the brunette more and more every day and the songs she listened to every night only increased the feeling.

When she finally finished work Lauren slowly walked through the snow to the town's village hall. She didn't want to stay too long at the celebration just long enough to see Bo and bring in the New Year. As she reached the village hall Lauren shook her head, people were spilling out of the hall onto the snow covered grass in front and music blared from inside. Lauren walked through the throngs of people outside ignoring the looks and loud drunken sniggers and comments directed at her. Entering the hall she squinted and took a step back as the heat from the people inside hit her. The place was packed; people were stood shoulder to shoulder with very little room to move. Spotting her Mom in the corner of the hall Lauren headed towards her grumbling about health and safety, reaching her Mom and her friends Lauren quietly stood beside her. Sensing someone next to her Lizzie turned.

"Honey! You're here!" she said tipsily.

Lauren smirked and rolled her eyes at her drunken Mom.

"Yes I'm here"

"Do you want a drink?" Lizzie asked handing Lauren the beer she held in her hand.

"I'm sixteen Mom. I'm not allowed" Lauren chuckled.

"Jesus if that was my kid they would have snatched the damn thing and downed it in seconds" one of Lizzie's friends said.

The group around them burst into laughter as Lizzie smiled tenderly at Lauren and patted her shoulder. Lauren sighed and zoned out from the group she was stood with, as they talked Lauren skimmed the crowd looking for the one person she really wanted to see. Spotting a group of students from her school to the side of the hall Lauren discreetly stepped away from her Mom and her group so she could get a better look at the kids. Lauren manoeuvred her way to stand with her back to the wall, using people as a shield so she could openly look at the group. Stood in the middle of the group with Dyson stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck was Bo. Lauren inhaled deeply as she looked upon Bo. She watched as Dyson roamed Bo's body with his hands in front of the people they were stood with. Bo smiled and turned in Dyson's arms, she yanked his head down and kissed him deeply as their friends whooped and cheered them on. Jealousy crawled through Lauren's veins, watching the couple made her feel sick. She wanted to go over to the group and drag Bo out of Dyson's arms. Lauren watched as Bo turned back around to face her friends with a satisfied smirk on her face.

_This really is all a show for her_

Lauren thought disapprovingly. Lauren stood against the wall ignoring everyone around her; her attention was fixated on the group of kids to the side of her. She watched has Bo danced with Dyson, grinding her buttocks into his groin. Lauren's stomach lurched at the sexual action, she needed to leave and she needed to leave now before she witnessed anymore! Lauren pushed off of the wall and started to head through the crowd when her Mom stopped her.

"Come on honey it's time for the countdown" she yelled as Lauren realised the music around them had stopped playing and people were counting down to the New Year.

"5, 4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" Erupted from the crowd.

Lauren was pulled into a hug by her Mom and a wet sloppy kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Happy New Year honey" Lizzie yelled.

Lauren smiled in return while turning to look at the group of people Bo was stood with. Bo was kissing Dyson while smiling; Lauren watched as she pulled away then turned to hug someone in front of her. As Bo hugged her friend laughing she looked over her friend's shoulder directly at Lauren. Lauren gasped as she watched Bo's face brighten and her eyes sparkle while breaking into a huge smile. Lauren smiled tightly back then turned to look at her Mom.

"I'm going home Mom" she shouted.

Lizzie nodded in reply.

"Ok but be careful" she shouted back then stumbled back to her friends.

Lauren smiled at her retreating drunk Mom and began to walk towards the exit of the hall. Before she walked out she paused and turned her head to have one last look at Bo who was once again kissing Dyson. Sighing Lauren left the hall and started to walk home.

Bo watched as Lauren left the village hall, sensing this was her opportunity to leave and talk to Lauren Bo yanked herself out of Dyson's arms.

"Bathroom" she yelled and quickly walked away from her friends.

Bo became increasingly inpatient as people stepped in front of her or stopped her to wish her a Happy New Year, Bo smiled politely while side stepping them. As she exited the hall Bo wrapped her arms around herself as the cold air enveloped her, Bo swerved in-between people searching for Lauren.

"Come on" she pleaded hoping to find the younger girl.

Bo whipped her head left and right fitfully searching.

"Lo!" she shouted hoping that would grab the blonde's attention.

Bo stood in the snow on the street looking up and down, Lauren was gone.

"Shit!" she snapped while stamping her foot in frustration.

Huffing she turned and walked back towards the village hall.

_Day 7_

She thought smiling. She might not have got to talk to Lauren but she knew things were definitely going to change for them with tonight's song and hopefully erase any bad feelings Lauren might have over what she had just seen.

Lauren slowly got ready for bed as the image of Bo and Dyson replayed in her head. Even though she knew it was all a show for Bo, seeing it had hurt Lauren. Lauren crawled into bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin, rolling onto her side she opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table and absently rummaged around inside until her fingers came into contact with the brown envelope. Pulling the envelope out of the draw Lauren looked inside for day 7's card, sighing she threw the brown envelope back into her draw and closed it. Holding up the small rectangular envelope Lauren read the number on the front, she didn't feel like listening to the song that night. She wanted to dwell in her sadness and burrow under her duvet and try to forget the night, but Lauren knew that if she didn't listen to the song she would only feel worse the next day because of the effort Bo had seemed to put into the Christmas present. Lauren flipped the envelope over and opened it; quickly she pulled out the card and began to read.

**Happy New Year baby! I wish I could be with you celebrating but knowing you you've probably spent the night cuddling up with a book**

Lauren pfft at the words and shook her head.

"I wish I did" she grumbled.

**I'm so nervous writing this card. Tonight's song describes how I feel when I'm not around you and how it affects me, it also describes my indescribable feeling. **

**Klangkarussel- Sonnentanz.**

Immensely intrigued Lauren put away the card then switched off her bedside lamp. Lauren turned on her IPod and inserted her earphones then began to play the song.

I've walked through the valleys of the wilderness in time,

only to find out that you have love in places I can't describe,

I need you, it's the sunrise

I just wanted to let you know,

I love you, don't ever let go,

Lauren sat bolt upright in bed her eyes wide open as the song continued to play.

"Oh my god" she whispered

cos the sun don't shine when you're not around mine,

singing I can never be without you,

without you

Cos the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine,

yeah the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine

without you, without you

Laurens heart thudded harder with every new lyric that was sung.

Through all the space and time,

your love is mine,

but the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine,

without you, without you

When I saw you rise the other day,

I felt my worries just seemed to melt away,

into you,yeah into you

I just wanted to let you know,

I love you, don't ever let go,

cos the sun don't shine when you're not around mine,

singing I can never be without you,

without you

Cos the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine,

yeah the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine

without you, without you

Through all the space and time,

your love is mine,

but the sun don't shine,

the sun don't shine,

without you, without you.

When the song finished Lauren yanked out her earphones and threw her IPod onto her bedside table.

"She loves me" Lauren whispered

Laying back down she placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"She loves ME" she emphasised to herself.

Smiling widely delight flowed through her body at the new information. She couldn't believe it Bo loved her. Lauren, Nerd. The town's freak!

_The town's popular kid falling for the outcast, typical cliché _

Lauren thought amused but she didn't care how clichéd their situation was, Bo loved her and if she was been honest she knew she loved Bo too! Lauren bit her lip ecstatic at the night's turn of events. Lauren's heart swelled feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest with happiness.

"I love you too Bo" she whispered into the dark quiet night as imaged of Bo flashed through her mind.

After the previous night's song choice Lauren excitedly ripped open day 8's envelope and read the card.

**In your arms I feel safe and secure, I feel complete when your lips are on mine and your arms are wrapped around me. This is what tonight's song is about,**

**Ed Sheeran – Kiss me**

Lauren settled in her bed and listened as the song's lyrics and soft melody soothed her to sleep.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything

From hate to love

From love to lust

From lust to truth

I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

**Parachute- Cheryl Cole**

**With you by my side after graduation all of this hurt and hiding will be more than worth it! I have graduation day marked on my calendar because that's the day I know we'll truly be together and I can't wait! I've chosen this song because it suits what we are going through separately and together. One more day baby!**

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand

I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to push me down

They want to see you fall down

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around

I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to see us fall they want to see us fall

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

Don't believe the things you tell

Yourself so late at night and

You are your own worst enemy

You'll never win the fight

Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you

It's you and me up against the world

It's you and me

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

As the song ended Lauren was filled with a new determination for her and Bo, they might not be together now but they will be one day soon and no one was going to change that.

Knowing that it was the last song that night Lauren took her time preparing for bed, she wanted to savour the anticipation she was feeling. Retrieving the brown envelope from her draw Lauren pulled out the last numbered envelope.

"Ten" Lauren read out loud.

Lauren sat cross legged on her bed and gathered the rest of the numbered envelopes from the top of her bedside table then put them back in the brown envelope they had come in, Lauren put the envelope on the table beside her then opened day 10 and read the card.

**Tomorrow we will be together again. Writing this I'm excited so I know I'll be doubly excited on the night. Over the past ten days I've told you how I feel I'm hoping that by revealing my feelings to you, you will forgive me for our time apart. If you haven't then at least you know what I feel for you and know that it is true. This last song explains exactly what I think of you. I hope you've enjoyed your present, Bo xx**

**Bruno Mars- just the way you are.**

Lauren knew the song and beamed as she played the selected song.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I say,

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are).

Yeah

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

"You're so cheesy" Lauren chuckled when the song ended.

Lauren shut off her IPod and settled to go to sleep, the past ten days of songs had definitely been a roller coaster ride of emotions.

_Bo certainly knows how to make a girl feel good about herself _

Lauren thought amusedly. The brunettes willing separation, the New Year's antics and the constant secrecy of them vanished from Lauren's mind as she thought about seeing the older girl the next day none of those things mattered to Lauren now.

_All that matters is Bo_

Lauren thought happily as she drifted to sleep with a smile still on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

The morning of the first day back at school, both girls woke up excited today they would be united. Lauren hurriedly got ready for school humming the tune to the previous night's song, while Bo sat waiting patiently for Dyson to pick her up and drive her to school. She wanted to be early the thought of seeing Lauren again caused Bo's heart to sing and an infectious smile to be plastered on her face. Bo checked her phone for the time; if Dyson didn't hurry up they were going to be late. Pacing Bo looked out of the window hoping to see Dyson's car coming up the street, seeing no sign of Dyson Bo checked her phone again. Feeling frustrated she called Dyson, she listened to the ringing of the phone for a couple of minutes then growled,

"Pick up the damn phone Dyson!"

Suddenly the ringing stopped and connected.

"Morning Bo we've just set off"

Bo's brow creased as she heard Candace's voice on the other end of the call.

"Candace?" she asked.

"Yup" Candace replied.

"Dyson picked you up?" Bo asked feeling confused.

"Yeah my car wouldn't start and with the snow he…"

"The snows nearly melted" Bo interrupted.

"Well yeah but I still didn't want to walk" Candace explained.

Sensing that something didn't feel right about the situation, Bo's frown deepened.

"Anyway we're nearly at your house so be ready" Candace continued then hung up the call.

Shaking her head Bo grabbed her coat and bag and headed outside to wait. When Dyson finally arrived at Bo's Bo opened the front door of the car to find Candace smiling back at her.

"You'll have to sit in the back" her friend said smugly.

Bo ducked to look into the car at Dyson who shrugged at Bo.

"Are you kidding?" she asked while standing straight to look at Candace.

With a huge smile on her face Candace shook her head.

"What's the point in me getting out of the car and climbing into the back when you can" Candace explained.

Bo huffed, she didn't really care where she sat in Dyson's car but she could feel that something was amiss with her friend.

"Fine" Bo sighed and slammed the car door shut in a still smiling Candace's face.

Bo quickly climbed into the back of the car and sat in the middle seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can we please hurry we're going to be late"

"Sure thing babe" Dyson said over his shoulder causing the smile that was on Candace's face to disappear.

As they neared the school Bo's excitement was evident, she was bouncing her legs and smiling widely.

"Why are you so happy?" Candace asked suspiciously.

"It's only school"

Bo shrugged.

"Its senior year we should enjoy it while we can we'll be going to college soon"

Both Dyson and Candace laughed at Bo's statement.

"Whatever" Candace replied as they parked in Dyson's usual spot in the school's car park.

Before Dyson had even shut off the engine Bo was out of the car and walking towards the school's main entrance.

"Jesus Bo wait up" Dyson called after her.

Bo ignored her boyfriend and carried on walking towards the school, with every step she took her heart pounded and the palm of her hands began to sweat. Bo pushed open the main doors smiling in excitement only to find the hallways deserted of people.

"Shit!" she snapped as disappointment took over her excitement.

Spinning around on her heel Bo glared at Dyson and Candace.

"We're late! Thanks a lot!" she snapped then strode down the hallway to her first class.

Bo rushed along Lauren's street scanning the area around her for any other people. Has much as she wanted to see Lauren she still didn't want to get caught going to the other girls, but soon she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught as the snow had nearly melted away and then she could once again walk freely to Lauren's through the field.

_Then we can spend more time together_

Bo though giddily. Looking up and down the street to check that the coast was clear Bo ran up the Lewis's footpath and knocked quickly. The door swiftly swung open revealing a flushed cheeked, smiling Lauren. Bo stood stock still, any fear she had had before of been caught at Lauren's disappeared from her mind as she stood at her front door smiling goofily at the blonde.

_She's so beautiful_

Bo thought as she stared bright eyed at Lauren.

"Come in" Lauren said as she grabbed hold of Bo's arm and dragged her inside.

Hearing Lauren's voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine. Once the door was closed behind them the two girls stood in the hallway gazing dreamily at each other. Lauren nervously shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and smiled shyly.

"Hey" she said quietly causing Bo to smile wider.

"Hey" Bo replied.

"How have you been?" Lauren asked.

Bo's smiled vanished as she shrugged.

"Not good. You?"

Lauren nodded tightly.

"I've been better but the present you gave me has made things a little easier"

Bo's face lit up again at the mention of the Christmas gift she had given Lauren.

"Did you like it?" she asked apprehensively.

Lauren beamed at Bo.

"Bo I loved it. It was really thoughtful of you"

Bo grinned and looked at the floor nervously.

"I erm… I wanted you to know how I feel" The brunette stammered as she raised her head to gaze back at the younger girl.

Biting the inside of her cheek Lauren stared at Bo, Bo's mouth went dry at the intensity of the look. Lauren's eyes were filled with so many emotions and seeing them caused a thrill to sweep through Bo's body.

"I feel the same" Lauren replied quietly.

Tears filled Bo's eyes at Lauren's words.

"You do?" she choked out.

She hadn't dared to hope that Lauren loved her too in case she was hurt. Lauren grinned at Bo and nodded.

"I do"

Bo dropped her bag to the floor and swept Lauren into her arms, roughly she crashed her mouth onto the younger girls. As their mouths touched Bo was hit with wave after wave of desire and need, Bo yanked her mouth away from Lauren's and gasped for air and tried to control the emotions that were rushing through her body. Roughly Bo held Lauren's head between her and hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"I am so sorry Lo. I never should have disappeared on you! I'm so stupid please forgive me please" Bo begged.

Lauren placed her hands over Bo's on her face.

"Baby I forgave you days ago not forgotten but I've forgave. I've missed you" Lauren admitted smiling lovingly at Bo.

Bo groaned.

"I've missed you too" she replied then took Lauren's mouth tenderly with her own.

The girls kissed lovingly stroking each other's face, arms and back as they did.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness" Bo rasped out as the girls reluctantly parted their mouths.

"No you don't" Lauren agreed seriously.

"But you have it"

Bo beamed at Lauren.

"God you're amazing"

"Yes I am" Lauren joked making Bo laugh.

Bo held Lauren close and stroked her back with her fingers, leaning forward she went to kiss Lauren again when a rattling sound came from the front door and it suddenly opened. Quickly the girls jumped apart as adrenaline pumped through their veins at nearly been caught by the new arrival. Lizzie opened the door to find two startled looking teens.

"Hi honey everything ok?" she asked.

Lauren nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes everything is fine Mom. Bo and I were just about to go study"

Lizzie smiled and looked at Bo.

"Hello Ysabeau" she said cheerfully.

"H…H..Hello Ms Lewis" Bo stuttered.

Lauren smirked at the embarrassed brunette.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Lauren asked curiously.

"I live here" Lizzie replied laughing.

Bo grinned.

_So that's where Lauren gets her sarcasm from_

She mused. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at her mother making Lizzie laugh harder.

"I'm not working for the rest of the week honey. I booked it off as a holiday thought I'd try and relax" she answered.

Disappointment engulfed Bo as Lizzie talked.

_We're not going to be alone_

She thought glumly.

"You relax?" Lauren asked jokingly shocked.

Lizzie nodded seriously.

"I hear it's what normal people do"

"Ahh but us Lewis's aren't normal" Lauren replied smirking.

Bo swivelled her head between mother and daughter as they spoke intrigued by their interaction, she felt slightly envious with how easy they interacted with each other. Lizzie clicked her fingers and pursed her lips.

"Oh that's right we're not" she said amusedly

"Oh well".

Lauren laughed at her mother causing Bo to grin goofily at Lauren while she gazed at her. Lizzie tilted her head to the side and studied Bo's reaction to her daughter. Seeing her Mother observing Bo Lauren cleared her throat making Bo snap out of her trance and look at Lizzie, Bo stood nervously as Lizzie studied her with her head still tilted to the side.

_And that's where Lauren gets her head tilt from_

Bo thought.

"Well don't let me disturb you guys" Lizzie said still staring at Bo.

"Okay" Lauren replied

"Let's get started Bo" Lauren said in a professional voice and headed into the kitchen.

Lizzie squinted at Bo who gulped loudly then rushed off after Lauren.

"I think your Mom knows" Bo whispered as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Lauren shook her ad.

"No she doesn't"

"But did you see the way she was looking at me? Lo she knows there's something going on between us"

Lauren smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Bo's knee.

"She might suspect but she doesn't know. Be cool and she'll be none the wiser"

"I am cool" Bo replied making Lauren chuckle.

"No Bo you're not you either look at me like you want to ravish me or like you're in lo…" Lauren stopped speaking and bit the inside of her cheek.

Even though Bo had admitted her feelings through song and Lauren had admitted she felt the same neither girl was courageous enough to say I love you to the other. Bo smirked.

"I had hoped to ravish you" she whispered.

Lauren playfully slapped Bo's leg.

"Cool it" she advised laughing.

"Fine" Bo said grinning.

"Guess we have to study"

Lauren smiled and nodded as Bo opened her bag and pulled out her books.

"No. There you see that's where the…"

"Hey girls do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lizzie asked as she entered the kitchen.

Both Lauren and Bo swivelled in their seats to look at Lizzie.

"I'm good" Lauren answered.

"Me too" Bo added.

"Ok sandwich for one" Lizzie said.

Has Lizzie worked around the kitchen the two girls carried on studying, both been careful about how close they sat next to each other. When Lizzie headed to leave the kitchen Bo breathed a sigh of relief until Lizzie stopped and stood behind them.

"So Ysabeau, your Mom was telling me about your birthday party. Exciting stuff right?"

Lauren whipped her head up to look at Bo.

"It's your birthday?" she asked confused.

Bo shook her head.

"Not until Sunday" she replied.

"Oh" Lauren said.

"Eighteen" Lizzie sighed nostalgically

"I remember my eighteenth I went wild" Lizzie chuckled.

Bo Laughed and turned to look at Lizzie who was taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah?" she asked intrigued.

Lizzie nodded then swallowed the chewed food in her mouth.

"My parents threw me a surprise party and someone spiked the fruit punch. Things went a little crazy after that"

"My Mom and Dad are letting me have the house to myself Saturday night for my party so it should be fun"

Lizzie nodded.

"Yes your Mom she was, she's very proud of you this year with your grades"

Bo grinned.

"It's all because of Lo…Lauren" Bo quickly corrected herself.

"Me?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah because of my grades I'm allowed my party"

Lauren smiled tightly.

"You did it yourself Bo I only steered you in the right direction"

Bo huffed and placed her hand on top of Lauren's on the kitchen table.

"Please you make me better"

Lauren widened her eyes and moved them in her Mother's direction who was once again studying Bo. Bo yanked her hand away from Lauren's, Lizzie smirked at the action.

"We'll I'm glad Lauren is…helping you" she said then left the girls to finish their studying.

Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked at her Mom's words. Bo turned to look at Lauren nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I was going to tell you about my party" she said.

Lauren shrugged.

"It's ok Bo"

"It's just that everyone's going to be there and…"

"I wouldn't come anyway" Lauren interrupted Bo

"I have work and I don't really like to put myself in situations where I feel uncomfortable. I know I wouldn't be invited Bo"

Bo shook her head.

"I wou…"

"Let's carry on Bo we don't need to talk about it" Lauren stated.

When the study date was over Bo and Lauren stood awkwardly in the hallway at the front door, Bo wanted to take Lauren in her arms and kiss the girl until she couldn't breathe but with her Mother a few feet away Bo didn't dare. Lauren seeing the debate on Bo's face smiled and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

Bo closed her eyes; she wanted to savour Lauren's touch on her body as tingles fluttered across her skin. She knew the instant she opened her eyes she would have to say goodbye, reluctantly she opened her eyes and smiled and Lauren.

"Same time?" Bo croaked.

Lauren nodded.

"You should be able to use the field now"

Bo's face lit up at Lauren's words.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically.

"See you soon" Bo said.

Lauren smiled at what had become their usual parting words.

"Yes you will" Lauren replied and opened the door for Bo to leave.

Bo smiled and quickly left the Lewis's she swiftly walked down the footpath and onto the street, once she was on the street she glanced back and smiled at Lauren who smiled back then closed the door.

The next day Bo walked through the field, though the ground was still wet from the snow the snow had completely melted overnight and made the trail she walked easy to find. Swiftly she walked to Lauren's fence and made a gap that would allow her access to Lauren's yard, quickly she stepped through the gap then placed the wooden planks back where they belonged. Bo walked up to Lauren's back door with a spring in her step, she rapped on the wooden door and smiled widely has it was instantly opened.

"Ysabeau" Lizzie said frowning at the young girl standing at her back door.

Bo stood open mouthed and wide eyed in shock at Lauren's mother.

"Please come in" Lizzie said and opened the door wider.

Bo quickly entered the house and stood nervously in front of Elizabeth Lewis. Bo had been around Lizzie most of her life, the woman was a regular at her house and Bo had often sat with her Mom and Lizzie and chatted. But for some reason been in Lizzie's house and been near her daughter in front of her unnerved Bo, It was obvious that the Mother and Daughter had a special bond and Bo was nervous that Lizzie would catch on to her infatuation with her only child. As they stood in the kitchen staring at each other Bo shuffled from foot to foot anxiously.

"Is Lauren here?"

"Yes she's just getting ready" Lizzie answered as she tilted her head to the side to study Bo.

"You're over an hour early" Lizzie added.

Bo nodded and looked at the floor.

"I see Lauren lets you use her secret path"

Bo nodded again trying to avoid eye contact with Lizzie.

"You must be special. My daughter doesn't tell anyone about that never mind let them use it"

Bo whipped her head up to look at Lizzie.

"Erm… It's quicker to use the field than walk through town" Bo explained.

Lizzie tilted her head further to the side.

"So Lauren tells me" Lizzie replied.

Lizzie was still studying Bo in the kitchen when Lauren entered.

"Bo you're here" Lauren said instantly smiling.

Bo broke into a huge grin has Lauren appeared, Lizzie watched the two girls and smirked. Lauren glanced at her Mother who raised an eyebrow at her Daughter.

_We'll talk about this later_

Lizzie told her Daughter through a single look. Lauren straightened and nodded.

"Enjoy your studying" Lizzie said looking at Bo whose smile rapidly faded.

"Will do" She replied uncertainly.

Lizzie grinned and walked to leave the kitchen, as she passed Lauren she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and left the girls alone to study.

"She knows" Bo stated.

Lauren nodded.

"Yeah she does but it's fine she'll not say a word to anyone"

"She's my Mom's best friend"

"Yes but she's also mine" Lauren replied

"My Mom's not only my Mother she's my only friend. I'll tell her there's nothing to know and she'll leave it alone, she doesn't interfere with my life"

Bo looked at Lauren unsurely.

"Trust me" Lauren whispered.

Bo sighed and smiled,

"I trust you more than anyone"

"Good now let's get down to business" Lauren said wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Oh you're mean!" Bo groaned making Lauren chuckle.

"I'll make it up to you" Lauren whispered provocatively as she walked by Bo and brushed up against the older girl.

Bo groaned in need and reached out for Lauren, Lauren lifted her hand and wiggled a finger at Bo then pointed in the direction of the living room and her Mom. Bo pft and slammed herself down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Lauren chuckled and sat down next to Bo, seeing an opportunity Bo glanced towards the living room and checked that Lizzie was engrossed in whatever she was watching on the TV. Bo spun around to look at Lauren and smiled mischievously, Lauren frowned at the older girl. Bo slowly placed her hand on Lauren's thigh and moved her hand higher stroking leisurely, Lauren gasped as Bo's hand inched higher on her thigh. Sucking in a gulp of air Lauren fidgeted in her seat.

"Bo" Lauren hissed smiling at Bo.

Bo stretched out her fingers and grazed them over the seam of Lauren's trousers that covered her sex. Lauren's nostrils flared as she gripped the edge of her seat trying not to reach out for Bo and beg her to take her, Bo glanced back towards the living room then back at Lauren who was panting heavily. Sensing that the blonde was about to lose control Bo removed her hand from the younger girl's thigh, Lauren sighed at the loss of contact and shook her head at Bo.

"Now who's mean?" she whispered huskily.

Bo grinned and looked at Lauren innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

Lauren chuckled at Bo's fake innocence.

"Let's study"

"Before we do I want to ask you something" Bo whispered.

Lauren frowned and nodded her head.

"Go ahead"

Bo breathed in deeply.

"You know my parties on Saturday night right?"

Lauren nodded becoming slightly confused.

"We'll I know you said you wouldn't come if I invited you so I've thought of a different way to see you for my Birthday because I really want to"

"Ok" Lauren said intrigued.

Even if she wasn't going to the party Lauren knew she wouldn't turn down any chance of seeing Bo for her eighteenth Birthday and the fact that the brunette had already thought of a way for them to see each other thrilled the blonde.

"After you've finished work I'll meet you at our place, I'll sneak out of my party and come see you" Bo said smiling widely.

Lauren blinked rapidly.

"You'd leave your party to see me?" she asked astounded.

Bo took Lauren's hand with her own and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course, I want to see you on my Birthday surely you know that?"

Lauren didn't know but she wasn't going to ruin the good mood by saying so, so instead she nodded.

"I'll be there about half ten" Bo said

"Is that ok?"

Again Lauren nodded while beaming at Bo.

"Great!" Bo enthused and brought Lauren's hand to her mouth and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Now we can study" Bo stated.

When the study session had ended and Bo had left Lauren walked into the living room and sat down next to her Mom. Lizzie looked side wards at her daughter.

"Sooo" she drawled out.

Lauren's lips lifted in a small smile.

"So?"

"That was interesting" Lizzie said.

"What was?" Lauren asked feigning ignorance.

"You and Ysabeau"

"How do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"You both light up light a damn Christmas tree when you're around each other. Anything I need to know?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Nope"

"You can talk to me honey" Lizzie said.

Lauren sighed and turned her head to look at her Mom.

"I know"

"You let Ysabeau use your secret path"

Lauren chuckled at her Mother's reference to the field.

"It's hardly a secret Mom. People just don't know about it"

"You like her" Lizzie stated.

Lauren sighed.

"She likes you" Lizzie added.

Again Lauren sighed.

"Bo's the most popular kid in this town Mom outside of this house she doesn't acknowledge me and I don't her. Right now it doesn't matter who likes who because it won't happen" Lauren stated truthfully.

Lizzie inhaled deeply, she knew there was a serious connection between her Daughter and Ysabeau but if Lauren said they wouldn't happen then they wouldn't happen.

_It's a shame_

Lizzie thought and sighed. Lauren relaxed on the couch and smiled glad that her Mom wasn't pushing the issue of her and Bo now all she had to worry about was finding Bo the perfect gift for her Birthday.

The music was booming through Bo's home vibrating the family pictures on the wall, people were becoming rowdy and drunk and Bo wasn't far behind them. The night had been spectacular so far, anybody who was worth knowing showed up and the party and so did the rest of their school. Everyone but one student, the one person Bo wanted to be there more than anyone. Bo reassured herself that Lauren really wouldn't enjoy the night's festivities, like she had hinted at, even if she had been there. All the people at the party cared about were gossip, sex and beer.

_She would have been bored shitless_

Bo thought drunkenly has she downed her fifth shot. Bo occasionally glanced at the clock in-between drinks and talking to her friends, she didn't want to miss her meeting with Lauren but the more she drank the less she looked at the time instead she danced and downed drinks as the crowd cheered her on.

Lauren sat on the floor at her place; she had finished work half an hour ago and had quickly made her way to the clearing so she wouldn't be late meeting Bo. Lauren sighed and checked her phone for the time, Bo was fifteen minutes late.

_No biggie_

Lauren thought

_She's probably having a hard time trying to leave the party_

She theorised. Lauren fiddled with the wrapped box in her hand that enclosed the gift she had bought for Bo, she was proud of the gift and couldn't wait to see Bo's face when she opened it.

_When she finally gets here_

Lauren thought and sighed dramatically. 11 o'clock came and went making Bo half an hour late, Lauren was becoming frustrated.

_Surely it can't be that hard to leave a party_

She thought angrily. When half eleven came and went Lauren gave up she had been waiting for more than an hour and she was certain that Bo was a no show. Lauren huffed and stood up, she was wiping the dirt from her backside when a drunk Bo stumbled through the tall grass into the clearing.

"Baaaaby" You're still here! Thank god! I have been trying to get away for like the past twenty minutes!"

Lauren shook her head.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Noooo not at all just tipsy" Bo replied.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Bo; Bo winced at Lauren's action.

"Ok maybe a little drunk but some dude fetched shit loads of booze for free so my great party turned into a fucking awesome one! You should have been there Candac…"

"We'll I wasn't Bo I was sat here waiting for you for the past hour…"

Lauren checked her phone for the exact time

"Fourteen minutes and six seconds!"

"Shit what time is it?" Bo asked as she lurched forward and took Lauren's phone from her hands.

Bo squinted to try and read the time.

"Its 11:40 Bo" Lauren stated.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" Bo whined and reached out for Lauren who shrugged her off.

Bo let her arms fall to her sides.

"Please don't be like this Lo. I have been trying to leave"

"Fort the past twenty minutes Bo that still makes you late"

"I know, I know" Bo said cajolingly reaching out for Lauren again

"And I am sorry baby you know I am"

Lauren shrugged.

"Please forgive me" Bo pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

Lauren sighed and tried to stay mad at Bo.

"Please baby" Bo pleaded again taking a step towards Lauren.

Lauren's mouth lifted in a slight smile, seeing it Bo pounced. Pulling Lauren into her arms Bo kissed up and down Lauren's neck.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked.

Lauren moaned and nodded as Bo bit down on the tender flesh at her neck.

"Good. Now give me a Birthday kiss. I've been thinking about you"

Lauren shook her head.

"Your Birthday isn't for another fifteen minutes" she stated smirking at Bo.

Bo huffed.

"Then give me a pre Birthday kiss" she ordered and yanked Lauren's mouth to her own.

The girls kissed desperately, their tongues duelled sloppily as moans and whimpers escaped from their throats. Slowly Bo pulled away and pressed her lips together.

"Hmm I needed that" she said.

Lauren grinned and held up the box in her hand.

"Happy Birthday" she said.

Bo smiled widely as her eyes shined brightly at the blonde.

"You got me a present?" she asked.

"Of course I did" Lauren stated and handed Bo the gift.

Bo looked at the gift smiling.

"No one else but my parents bought me something" Bo said holding the box delicately in her hand.

"Open it" Lauren instructed.

"But my Birthday isn't for another tem minutes" Bo informed Lauren as she looked at the blonde's phone that she still held in her hand.

Lauren shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You can still open it. I'm guessing you want to get back to the party as soon as you can"

Bo nodded excitedly.

"Then open it" Lauren said dejectedly.

Bo ripped at the wrapping paper with childlike glee letting it fall to the ground when she had ripped it from the box. Lauren sighed.

"Litter bug" Lauren said making Bo grin.

"Oh who cares when there's presents to be opened"

"I do" Lauren giggled while picking up the debris from the floor then shoving it into her trouser pocket.

Bo stood in front of Lauren with the unwrapped box in her hands grinning widely. The girls stood looking at each other, Bo sunk into the depths of Lauren's brown eyes captivated by the brilliant orbs.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes" Bo asked faintly slurring her words.

Lauren cleared her throat and looked at the ground shyly.

"Because I do" Bo stated.

Lauren nodded.

"Good to know. Now open the box"

Bo's smile widen at Lauren's order, slowly she lifted the lid off of the box while still looking into Lauren's eyes. When the box was fully open Bo looked at what lay inside, inside the box was a silver necklace with a small star charm dangling from the centre. Bo gasped and raised a finger to caress what she had found.

"Lauren it's beautiful" Bo whispered.

Lauren fidgeted where she stood.

"Just like you" she replied.

Bo lifted her head up to look at Lauren and smiled lovingly at the younger girl. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"That was so cheesy" she said embarrassed.

"I like you when you're cheesy" Bo stated.

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek and smiled.

"Will you put it on me?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded and walked to stand behind Bo, Bo lifted the necklace out of its box and placed it around her neck and handed Lauren the clasp. Lauren locked the clasp together and the small charm on the necklace rested on Bo's chest, Bo spun around to face Lauren and closed the box that was in her hand.

"I love it Lo"

Lauren nodded happily.

"I chose the star because it was under them that we first kissed and you said my eyes look like they have stars in them"

"They do" Bo interrupted.

Lauren laughed.

"So I got you something that reminded you of me and something that would always be with you when I can't be"

Bo smiled at the explanation of the gift and raised an hand to place it over the star charm on her chest.

"I'll never take it off" she said

Lauren chuckled.

"You can take…"

Bo crashed her mouth onto Lauren's to silence her.

"I'll never take it off" she promised as she pulled away.

Bo placed her mouth gently back onto Lauren's and kissed her tenderly, Lauren whimpered and clung onto Bo's back as her fingers lightly dug into the covered flesh beneath. Bo gently sucked on Lauren's lower lip then stepped away from the blonde; Lauren lifted a questioning eyebrow at Bo.

"Bo?" she whispered.

Biting on her lower lip nervously Bo took another step away from Lauren; she inhaled deeply through her nose and raised a hand then pushed the right strap of her dress down slowly. Lauren watched as Bo did the same to the other strap of her dress, Bo pushed her dress down her body letting the garment pool on the floor at her feet. Lauren gasped as Bo stood before her in only her black underwear; Bo slowly stripped off her bra and let it drop to the floor with her dress. Lauren licked her lips as she gazed at Bo's exposed white ample breasts, Lauren cleared her throat.

"Bo its cold you…"

"Shh" Bo interrupted and walked towards Lauren.

Standing toe to toe with the younger girl Bo pushed her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. Totally exposed to the younger girl Bo took Lauren's hand in her own, Bo crouched to the ground then laid down pulling Lauren with her as she sis. Lauren's throat had gone extremely dry during Bo's striptease, with every piece of clothing Bo had removed Lauren's stomach fluttered and want surfed through her veins. As Bo lay back fully on the ground she directed Lauren to lay above her and between her legs, as Lauren settled above her Bo breathed in deeply her heart beating wildly with want. Bo kissed Lauren passionately as she slid her fingers into Lauren's hair, Lauren ground down onto Bo's sex causing the brunette to flood with even more desire. Gently Bo removed her mouth from Lauren's.

"I want you Lo" she whispered hoarsely.

Lauren gazed into Bo's eyes, she could see vulnerability in them that she had never seen before and it intrigued her immensely. Lauren nodded then took Bo's mouth with her own bruising; Bo moaned and held onto Lauren's head slowing the kiss down to a tender emotion filled kiss. Sensing Bo's need for slow and gently passion, Lauren caressed Bo's body leisurely as she kissed her affectionately. Bo moaned softly into Lauren's mouth as Lauren's fingers caressed over her engorged nipples, Bo bucked as Lauren ground down. Bo whimpered frustrated at the fact that Lauren hadn't moved to where she really needed her, Bo took hold of Lauren's hand that was pinching her hardened nipples and guided her between their bodies and down to her aching centre. Bo guided Lauren's hand over her throbbing clit and into her hot soaking sex, she gasped and tightened around Lauren's finger as the blonde entered her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist, Lauren thrust slowly into in and out of Bo who shuddered every time Lauren slid deeper inside of her. Bo pulled Lauren down to lay fully on her and wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck; Lauren rested her forehead on Bo's had she gently thrust into the brunette. Bo latched her mouth onto Lauren's and kissed her with all the emotions she felt for the younger expressed in the kiss. The girls kissed fervently as Lauren increased the speed of her hand, Bo used her legs to rise up and meet Lauren's thrusts as they continued to kiss. The hair around Bo's head stuck to her face with perspiration as the girls writhed together gasping in each other's air, Bo's heart thudded in her chest and felt like it was going to swell out of her chest with the strong feelings of love that she felt for Lauren. Lauren feeling the sudden signs of Bo's release too k the brunette's mouth passionately and thrust deeper into Bo, Bo shuddered beneath Lauren as the blonde thrust into her one last time before she silently fell over the edge into her climax. Bo tightened her grip around Lauren as her orgasm swept through her body; Lauren kissed Bo's eyelids and temple as Bo rode out her climax and gasped for air. Bo opened her eyes and gazed at Lauren; she uncoiled one of her arms from around the blonde's neck and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Lauren" Bo whispered as she drowned in the younger girls eyes.

Lauren pulled slightly back astounded by Bo voicing how she felt, Bo looked up at the younger girl vulnerably her eyes searching Lauren's face. Lauren blinked slowly then placed a soft loving kiss onto Bo's lips; gently she pulled away and looked deeply into Bo's eyes.

"I love you too" she admitted.

A slow smile spread across Bo's face at Lauren's words, she stroked the blonde's face with her hand then pulled her in for a passion filled kiss. The girls parted then embraced each other tightly both feeling ecstatic that the other girl loved them; Lauren loosened her embrace and rolled off of Bo. She pulled the brunette to lay half on top of her and placed her head on her shoulder; Lauren looked up at the night sky and sighed contentedly.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispered.

She felt Bo smile on her shoulder; Lauren stroked Bo's body and continued to look at the night sky.

_I have all I need here in my arms_

She thought happily

_How did I get so lucky! She loves me and I love her! Nothing can change that._

The blonde thought naively, little did she know that in just over a day her life was going to change drastically and everything that was normal for Lauren was going to be turned upside down.


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren walked into school Monday morning feeling like she was on cloud nine; she had spent Sunday going over Saturday night. After their confessions of love and snuggling Bo had reluctantly got dressed and thanked Lauren again for her necklace, Bo then surprised Lauren by taking the blonde's phone and finally added her name and number into her contacts. Bo then passed Lauren her phone back, kissed the younger girl then whispered that she loved her before walking away to go back to her party. Lauren had not stopped smiling since. Walking down the school hallway Lauren's smile broadened as she saw Bo stood at her usual spot at the lockers talking to her friends while slyly looking at Lauren. Lauren hung her head and tried not to stare openly at the girl she loved, as she neared her locker Lauren noticed the padlock that Bo had bought her to secure her locker was hanging open. Suddenly Lauren's good mood was drained and was replaced with apprehension over what she was about to find in her locker. Lauren gritted her teeth and straightened her shoulders preparing herself for the mess she knew she was about to encounter, slowly she slid the padlock from her locker and cranked open the door. Lauren shook her head in confusion nothing was amiss all her books were tidy and organised how she liked, the only difference was the addition of a single wild yellow lily with a small rectangular card rested against the flower. Lauren picked up the card and read what was written on it.

**I Love you. B xx**

Happiness rocketed through Lauren's body again; she glanced swiftly in Bo's direction to find the older girl looking at her while nibbling on her bottom lip. Lauren smiled quickly at Bo who beamed back then Lauren turned to look back into her locker. Raising her hand Lauren stroked the soft petals of the flower grinning widely; she placed her card in her hand back against the flower and began to grab the books she wanted for the day. Lauren shut her locker and locked the padlock securely, she was about to walk to her first class when she risked taking another look in Bo's direction. Lauren's high increased as she watched Dyson lean into Bo for a kiss only for the brunette to stop him and then move away from him to talk to Candace, Lauren smiled happily to herself over what she had just witnessed and walked to her first class of the day.

A few hours later Lauren stood in her Science lesson at her desk at the back of the class, today she had decided to part take in the lesson. She enjoyed the experiment that the class would be doing with the chemistry sets and thought it would be fun to join in. The door to the classroom opened but Lauren ignored the new comer and concentrated on setting up her equipment, she heard a few mumbled words from the front of the class then listened absently as the science teacher told the class to pair up for the experiment. Lauren jumped has a bag was thrown down on the floor next to her, she whipped her head up to see who had intruder was and her eyes locked with ice blue eyes.

"I choose you" the newcomer said.

Lauren jutted her head forward and scanned the person before her; the other girl was stunning with her shiny blonde hair, ice blue eyes, high cheek bones and plump lips.

"I… I'm sorry?" Lauren said.

The newcomer grinned smugly.

"I said I choose you"

Lauren frowned and looked around her to find the rest of the students in the class looking their way.

"What's your name?" the other blonde asked.

Lauren opened her mouth then quickly closed it; she stared at the other girl rudely wondering what the hell was happening.

"Nerd" someone piped up from another table making a few people laugh.

The newcomer spun around and glared at the person who had shouted out.

"Did I ask you?" she asked

"No" she said answering her own question

"So keep that out of our conversation" she added pointing her finger to the person's nose then turned back to face Lauren.

"So?" she asked all the hostility that she had just shown vanished as she spoke to Lauren.

"Erm Lauren. Lauren Lewis" Lauren answered.

The other blonde nodded and pursed her lips.

"I'm gonna call you Lew. I'm Tamsin" she said and held out her hand.

Lauren looked at the offered hand confusedly.

"This is where you're meant to shake my hand and say hey" Tamsin said smirking.

Lauren smiled and inhaled deeply then took Tamsin's offered hand.

"Hi Tamsin"

"Hey Lew" Tamsin said returning the greeting.

"So what have we got to do?"

Lauren explained the experiment and what the duo would have to do to make it a success, Tamsin nodded.

"Yeah I've already done this at my old school. You guys are way behind with this shit" she said.

Lauren chuckled.

"That does not surprise me"

Tamsin grinned then began her part of the experiment.

"So Lew, why did that thing over there call you Nerd?" Tamsin asked curiously.

Lauren shrugged nonchalantly.

"The name pretty much describes itself" Lauren replied.

"Are you a nerd?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren shrugged again.

"Cool" Tamsin said.

Lauren turned to look at Tamsin to see if the other girl was been sarcastic only to find her staring back seemingly serious. The girls worked good together during their Science lesson neither talked much but it wasn't needed as they worked in sync and knew what the other needed before they asked. After they had finished the experiment and they were packing up their belongings Tamsin turned to Lauren.

"Where are you eating your lunch?" she asked.

"I eat in here" Lauren replied.

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Are you serious?"

Lauren nodded cautiously. The bell rang signalling the end of their current lesson and time for the lunch recess.

"Not today Lew" Tamsin said and grabbed Lauren's bag from her chair before Lauren could.

"Hey! Give that back" Lauren ordered.

Tamsin laughed.

"Not until we're in the cafeteria" Lauren blanched at the words which Tamsin noticed immediately.

"I don't eat in there"

"Why?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren looked away and shook her head.

"I just don't"

"Well today Lew, you do" Tamsin said and headed for the classroom door.

Lauren ran after her.

"My name's not Lew and you can't make me" Lauren whined while trying to grab her bag from Tamsin.

Tamsin held the bag away from Lauren grinning.

"You'd rather eat on your own in a stuffy old classroom then with your hot new friend?"

Lauren blinked rapidly at the word friend.

"I don't have friends" she stated.

"Now you do Lew"

Lauren shook her head at the new nickname Tamsin had given her.

"Look you don't understand if you're seen with me people will make your life hell"

Tamsin burst into laughter.

"I'd love to see them try! Now come on I'm starving"

"People will think you're a freak"

"Like I give a shit what people think" Tamsin replied.

Lauren stopped in her tracks surprised at Tamsin's words.

"You really don't care?"

Tamsin shook her head.

"Time for food" Tamsin stated.

Lauren smiled hesitantly and followed Tamsin to the cafeteria. When the two blondes entered the cafeteria everyone inside went quite, Lauren paused in the doorway as people stared at them.

"This is a bad idea" Lauren muttered

Tamsin turned to look at her and grinned.

"Grow some balls Lew" she said and walked to a table placed in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down.

Lauren quickly followed and sat across from Tamsin at the table, grinning Tamsin handed Lauren her bag back over the table.

"Don't do a runner while I get my food because I know where to find you" Tamsin warned.

Lauren jerked her head in acknowledgment and hung her head to stare at the table has Tamsin stood up and went to queue for her food. As Lauren waited panic began to set in as people still stared at her whispering to the people at their table, feeling extremely uncomfortable Lauren was considering doing the runner Tamsin had mentioned when the older girl returned and slammed her food tray onto the table.

"No wonder you don't eat in here" Tamsin said

"The food looks shit" she continued to say as she moved the food on her plate around with her fork.

"That and also the cleanliness of the kitchen" Lauren stated as she pulled her lunch out of her bag.

"I'm certain that if I swabbed and analysed the kitchen I would find several harmful bacteria that would have the potential to cause serious harm to us students. I've seen the way the staff clean and they do not use their cleaning products as the label instructs, you're meant to leave the chemical on the surface for up to five minutes to kill the bacteria but they don't they spray and wipe. That doesn't do anything" Lauren rambled.

Getting no reply from her lunch mate Lauren looked at Tamsin to find her with her mouth open and a forkful of food raised halfway to her mouth, Tamsin dropped the fork onto her plate.

"Wow you're a freak" she said.

Lauren winced at the words and braced herself for the insults she usually received once people found out what she was like.

"I fucking love it" Tamsin said laughing.

Lauren gaped at the blonde.

"You don't think I'm weird?" she asked seriously.

"Of course I do" Tamsin replied

"Especially after that little tirade"

Lauren grinned shyly and looked away; Lauren looked directly at Bo and her table of friends. Bo was sat staring at Lauren and Tamsin frowning, Lauren hung her head again as Bo continued to stare at them. Seeing Lauren's reaction Tamsin swivelled in her seat to look in the direction Lauren had been looking, the whole group of people at the table were now staring at the blonde duo. Tamsin smirked and turned back to face Lauren.

"Who are they?" she asked as she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth.

Lauren frowned.

"Is this your first day?" she asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"They're the popular kids" Lauren answered.

Tamsin swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Well duh but who are they?"

"Oh you want names. The red head who's glaring at us is Candace, the guy with the messy curls is Dyson and the girl he's sat next to is Bo. The rest I don't really know because I stay out of their way"

"I'm guessing this Bo and Dyson are the golden couple of the school huh?"

Lauren nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"And Candace is Bo's best friend" Lauren added.

Tamsin nodded.

"If you want to be popular and have friends they are the people you should get to know" Lauren said.

Tamsin gazed at Lauren and smiled warmly.

"I'm good where I am"

Lauren smiled back then frowned.

"When did you move here?"

Tamsin smirked.

"What makes you think I moved here?" she asked.

"I may not know the names of all the people in this town but I know their faces. If you had grown up here I would have noticed you"

"Would you now?" Tamsin asked flirtatiously

Lauren cleared her throat and looked nervously away.

"What I meant was that there's less than six hundred people in this town and everyone knows of everyone else" she explained.

Tamsin smirked at Lauren's flustered appearance.

"Relax Lew" she advised.

"Dad and I moved here last week. He's having a midlife crisis after finding out my Mother was having an affair with her yoga instructor, he wants to get away from the spotlight and wait till all the chaos has calmed down. Mother is now shacked up with her toy boy and having a seventeen year old living with her was cramping her style so she shipped me off with Dad" Tamsin over shared.

"Oh"

Was all Lauren could think of as a reply.

"So now I'm stuck here until I graduate then I'm off to Yale"

Lauren straightened in her seat and leant across the table towards Tamsin.

"You're going to Yale?"

Tamsin nodded.

"It's where Mommy and Daddy dearest met so since the day I was born it was decided. My parents have donated shit loads of money over the years to secure my place"

Lauren smiled.

"I have a full scholarship at Yale after I graduate" she said.

Tamsin put her fork down and stared at Lauren.

"No shit?"

Lauren shrugged.

"What are the odds" Tamsin mused

"I guess we were meant to cross paths Lew" she added then continued to eat her food.

As their lunch period neared its end Tamsin and Lauren stood up to leave the cafeteria only to be stopped by Candace blocking their path. Ignoring Lauren Candace concentrated on Tamsin.

"Hi I'm Candace and you are?"

Tamsin smiled at the other girl and ignored her question.

"You're new here so I'm going to tell you how we work, unless you want to be an outcast I'd chose different people to socialise with your current company is basically the social plague and I would so hate to see someone like you dragged down by it" Candace said sweetly.

Tamsin grinned savagely at Candace and took a step towards her.

"I'll tell you how I work" Tamsin said

"I don't give two fucks about your opinion on my friend here. I choose who I want to socialise with and if you don't like it well you can kiss my tight toned ass"

Tamsin side stepped a furious looking Candace.

"Come on Lew" she said.

Lauren followed Tamsin out of the cafeteria.

"You've just pissed of the school's biggest bitch" Lauren explained.

Tamsin laughed.

"Please this place had a new bitch now and she's way hotter than the last"

"Wow you're so modest" Lauren joked.

Tamsin grinned at Lauren.

"I'm hot and you know it" she teased.

Lauren rolled her eyes as the bell rang signalling the next lesson.

"What have you got now?" Tamsin asked Lauren.

"Gym" Lauren grumbled.

Tamsin laughed.

"I've got geography"

"That's that way" Lauren said pointing in the direction of the geography department.

Tamsin nodded.

"Meet me after last period"

"Why?" Lauren asked confused.

"I'll give you a ride home" Tamsin replied as she walked in the direction Lauren had pointed.

"O..ok" Lauren stammered then headed to her gym class.

Lauren stood at her locker packing away her things when someone came to stand beside her, startled Lauren stepped away then looked at the person warily.

"Jeez people have done a number on you haven't they if you flinch when someone stands next to you" Tamsin stated.

Lauren exhaled and continued to pack up her belongings as Tamsin leaned against the lockers beside her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not really I'm just not used to people appearing out of nowhere scaring me" Lauren replied.

Tamsin grinned.

"Get used to it" she said.

Lauren picked up the flower and card from her locker and went to place them in her bag been careful not to crush the delicate flower.

"Pretty flower" Tamsin said frowning at the lily.

"Thanks"

"Secret admirer?" she asked.

Lauren chuckled nervously and flushed bright red.

"N…No" she stuttered.

Tamsin squinted her eyes and studied Lauren.

"Hmm" she said.

Lauren shuffled from one foot to the other under Tamsin's stare.

"You know you're exhibiting the classic signs of lying" Tamsin stated.

Lauren laughed nervously.

"What are you a cop?" Lauren joked.

Tamsin grinned.

"Let's bounce" she said.

Lauren frowned in confusion making Tamsin chuckle.

"Let's go. Leave. Say goodbye to this place" Tamsin explained.

Lauren nodded while trying to figure out how bounce could possibly mean leave, shaking her head Lauren closed her locker and walked out of the school beside Tamsin.

"My trucks over there" Tamsin said pointing to a blue 4x4 parked a few feet away.

"You do know that you can get from one side of town to the other in half an hour on foot right?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"Yep but this way only takes minutes"

Lauren grinned as Tamsin opened the trucks door for her, Tamsin held out her hand to help Lauren into the truck.

"It's a steep climb" Tamsin explained as Lauren looked at her quizzically.

Lauren took Tamsin's hand and looked into her blue eyes has the blonde helped her into the truck, Tamsin grinned as Lauren as she sat down not yet removing her hand from Lauren's. Lauren looked at their joined hands and raised an eyebrow at Tamsin; Tamsin smirked and slowly slid her hand from Lauren's.

"Buckle up" she said then slammed the truck door.

Lauren was still trying to fasten her seat belt when Tamsin climbed into the truck and switched on the engine causing heavy metal music to blurt from the trucks sound system. Lauren winced at the music as she finally succeeded with fastening her seat belt.

"What the hell is that?" Lauren asked as Tamsin turned down the volume of the music down.

"It's called music" Tamsin replied sarcastically with a grin on her face.

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ramstein. They're a German heavy metal band.

Lauren tilted her head to the side and studied Tamsin as she drove.

"Are you German?" she asked intrigued.

Tamsin shook her head.

"Scandinavian" Tamsin answered.

Lauren nodded.

"I thought so but didn't want to presume"

Tamsin chuckled.

"What made you think I am?" she asked.

"Platinum blonde hair, blue eye, high cheekbones and tall stature are all characteristics of people from Sweden"

Tamsin chuckled again.

"Way to stereotype us Swedes. You do know that not all of the people from Sweden have blonde hair and blue eyes right" Tamsin said.

"Of course" Lauren said

"But statistically a high percentage does"

Tamsin grinned and looked over at Lauren curiously.

"You're intelligent" she stated.

Lauren frowned at the blonde.

"That's why they call you Nerd; they're intimidated by your intelligence"

Lauren sighed and nodded.

"Fucking morons" Tamsin mumbled making Lauren laugh.

"Yes they are" she agreed.

"So where am I taking you Lew?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren gave Tamsin the directions to her house and in less than five minutes they were parked outside of Lauren's. Lauren unfastened her seat belt and turned to look at Tamsin who was already staring at Lauren.

"Thanks for the ride it was really nice of you"

"It's what friends do" Tamsin replied.

Lauren grinned at the blonde.

"So I hear"

Lauren went to exit the truck when Tamsin stopped her.

"Lew wait give me your phone number" she said and pulled her phone out from her pocket.

"Why" Lauren asked confused.

Tamsin shook her head and smiled.

"So I can text you before I pick you up in the morning" Tamsin explained.

"Oh ok" Lauren said.

She told Tamsin her number then grinned.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said and opened the truck door.

"Yes you will" Tamsin replied.

Lauren climbed out of the truck then slammed the door shut behind her; she waved to Tamsin who winked back then drove off. Lauren walked up the footpath to her home in a daze, she entered her house and bumped into her Mom.

"Hi honey how was your day?" Lizzie asked her daughter.

Lauren looked at her Mom frowning.

"I made a friend" she answered then walked to her bedroom.

Lizzie watched her daughter disappear into her room and close the door behind her.

"Oh" Lizzie replied to and empty hallway stunned by her daughter's words.

Bo had watched Lauren and the new girl at lunch vividly, jealously clawed at her as she watched Lauren smile at the other girl.

_Who the hell is she?_

Bo thought. Bo was glad when Candace left their table to go talk to the new girl but was annoyed when she came back with no information on the girl only bitchy comments. Bo had stood in the parking lot when Lauren and the other blonde had left the school together, she watched as they walked to the blue 4x4. She seethed when she saw Lauren hold the other girl's hand, she wanted to run over to the blonde duo and slap their hands apart then scream at the newcomer to not touch her girl or smile at her or even talk to her! She hadn't even spoken to the new blonde but Bo knew she already didn't like her.

Bo trudged through the field angrily as images of Lauren and the other girl ran through her head, she knew she was been irrational but she didn't care she didn't like feeling jealous and she needed to talk to Lauren right away! Bo climbed into Lauren's yard then stormed to the back door; she thudded on the door which opened swiftly. Bo barged past a smiling Lauren and looked around her.

"Your Mom?" she asked looking at Lauren thunderously.

Lauren frowned.

"At work" she answered.

Bo threw her bag to the ground then placed her hands on her hips.

"Who the hell is she?" she yelled.

Lauren jumped at Bo's explosion and shut the back door.

"Bo wha…"

"Who is she Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Are you talking about Tamsin?" Lauren asked confused.

Bo scoffed.

"Tamsin? That's her name?"

Lauren nodded cautiously not understanding what was going on with Bo.

"What's going on with her?" Bo asked vehemently.

Lauren widened her eyes and opened her mouth then quickly closed it like a fish gasping for air.

"Erm she moved here last week w…"

"With you two" Bo interrupted

"I don't give a shit about her I want to know what's going on with you two"

Lauren's shoulders sagged as she realised what was going on with Bo, a small smile spread across her face.

"You're jealous" she stated.

Bo glared at Lauren her nostrils flaring.

"No I'm not" Bo lied.

Lauren grinned wider.

"Yes you are, you're jealous" Lauren took a step towards Bo as she spoke still grinning.

Bo shook her head rapidly from side to side but Lauren noticed the tears that were swimming in her eyes.

"Baby" Lauren crooned and swept Bo into her arms.

Bo clung onto Lauren's shoulder blades.

"She's my friend" Lauren explained into Bo's dark curls.

Bo pulled back from Lauren frowning, Lauren chuckled.

"I know I have a friend it surprised me too, but Bo that's all I promise you know I love you"

Bo grinned at Lauren's open confession of love; she took the younger girls mouth with her own in a searing kiss.

"I'm sorry" Bo whimpered when the girls parted

"It's just that I saw you together and…" Bo trailed off.

"You wanted to scream and possibly punch something or someone" Lauren offered.

Bo nodded.

"Welcome to my world. The only difference is that Tamsin and I are just friends"

Bo cupped Lauren's cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Lo it won't be long before we're together properly I've even been thinking of ways to end it with Dyson sooner so we can be together"

Lauren looked at Bo surprised.

"You have?"

Bo nodded and smiled tenderly.

"I love you and I want to be with you I'll figure something out"

Lauren smiled happily and placed her hand over Bo's on her cheek, Bo once again took Lauren's mouth with her own kissing the blonde fervently until both girls trembled and parted gasping for breath.

After their study session the girls walked to their place and laid on the floor cuddling, though they both constantly wanted to make love, that night felt like a cuddle and talk night. Bo rested her chin on Lauren's chest and gazed at the blonde.

"It surprises me how much I love you" Bo admitted.

Lauren chuckled.

"It surprises me that you actually love me" Lauren replied.

Bo grinned.

"You know I should hear back from the colleges I applied for soon".

Lauren nodded.

"Are you nervous" she asked while stroking her fingers through Bo's curls

"Sort of"

"You'll get in" Lauren stated.

Bo sighed

"If not there's always work at the diner"

Lauren smiled sympathetically.

"Anyway I was thinking about the night before you leave for Yale, I want to spend it with you"

"You do?" Lauren asked still threading her fingers through Bo's hair.

"Hmm mmm I think we should come here with a picnic maybe some wine and spend the night together"

"I like the sound of that" Lauren admitted.

"So it's a date?" Bo asked excitedly

"It's a date" Lauren replied.

Bo was startled by the sudden chirp from Lauren's phone; in all of the time they had spent together the blonde's phone had not rung once. Lauren pulled out her phone from her pocket and frowned at the unknown number on her screen, Bo tilted her head to look at Lauren's phone.

"Who is it?" she asked.

Lauren jutted out her lower lip and shrugged; she clicked on the text message and read.

**Hey Lew bored out of my mind. What is there to do in this town?! Don't forget to be ready in the morning. T.**

Lauren smiled at the text.

"It's Tamsin" she said.

Bo pushed off of Lauren and sat up.

"You gave her your number?"

Lauren sat up too and reached for Bo.

"She asked for it plus she's giving me a ride to school in the morning"

Bo scoffed.

"Bo" Lauren said pleadingly.

"You've still not given me your number Lauren so why her?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed and held up her phone to type.

"Now you're ignoring me?"

Bo's phone rang but she ignored it.

"Are you seriously not going to answer me?" Bo asked.

Lauren smirked.

"Look at your phone"

Bo shook her head.

"No answer me"

Lauren exhaled.

"Please look at your phone"

Bo shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"Just friends my ass" she grumbled

"I knew when you were holding hands that something wa…"

Bo read the message on her phone.

**Stop been a jealous idiot and kiss me. Lo xx**

Bo closed her eyes and smiled self disparagingly, she opened her eyes and looked at Lauren

"I'm…"

"Don't say it" Lauren warned

"And we weren't "holding hands" she was helping me into her truck and I didn't text you before to give you my number because I didn't know if you'd want me to"

Bo bit her lower lip.

"I am an idiot"

"A jealous idiot" Lauren added.

Bo chuckled and nodded.

"Yes"

Lauren pulled on the scruff of Bo's t-shirt and kissed the brunette roughly, Bo groaned as Lauren pulled away.

"I think now is a good time to mention that Tamsin is going to Yale too"

Bo pulled away from Lauren.

"Are you kidding me?"

Lauren shrugged and raised an eyebrow in a, what can I say gesture.

"Great that's just great" Bo said and flopped back onto the floor.

Lauren curled into the brunette smiling.

"Love you" she said into the nook of Bo's neck.

"Hmm" Bo replied while wrapping her arms tightly around Lauren making the blonde chuckle.

The next morning Lauren took her time getting ready for school not having to walk to school would save her sometime that she could relax with instead. She was sat in the kitchen reading the day's newspaper when Lizzie walked into the kitchen bleary eyed and in her dressing gown, seeing Lauren sat at the table she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Honey you're going to be late for school" she warned.

Lauren lowered the newspaper.

"Morning and no I'm not Tamsin's driving me to school"

"Tamsin?" Lizzie asked confused.

Lauren grinned.

"My new friend"

Lizzie sighed and sat down next to Lauren and placed a reassuring hand over Lauren's and smiled affectionately.

"Honey are you sure this Tamsin is coming? I know you want a friend but don't forget what people are like they…"

Lauren's phone beeped interrupting what Lizzie was about to say, Lauren read the text message she received.

"She's outside got to go Mom"

Lizzie grabbed Lauren's arm and stopped her from walking out.

"Just be careful honey"

Lauren smiled reassuringly.

"I always am Mom but stop worrying over me. Tamsin isn't from here she thinks differently than the rest of the people in this town, she already knows I'm smart and weird and it doesn't faze her"

"Does she know how intelligent you are?" Lizzie asked.

Lauren shrugged.

"I don't broadcast that I'm a genius Mom that would scare people more"

Lizzie smiled at her daughter.

"You have good instincts if you think this Tamsin is genuine then I'm happy for you"

"She is" Lauren answered as her phone beeped again

"And impatient, I'll see you later Mom"

Lizzie laughed.

"Ok honey"

Lauren ran out of the house towards Tamsin's truck and climbed in.

"Jesus what took you so long" Tamsin asked in a snarky tone.

Lauren turned to look at a glowering Tamsin.

"My Mom wanted to talk"

Tamsin shrugged.

"Cool" she said then pulled away from Lauren's.

"You seem grumpy this morning" Lauren stated.

Tamsin glared at Lauren.

"I've not had any coffee yet"

"Ahhh" Lauren replied

"Caffeine addict"

"Yup" Tamsin confirmed.

"We could stop off at the diner and get you a cup to go if you like"

Tamsin whipped her head around to look at Lauren.

"It's open this early?" she asked.

Lauren nodded.

"24/7"

"Direct me" Tamsin ordered and pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal.

Lauren waited in the truck as Tamsin went in to the diner, when Tamsin finally got her coffee she climbed back into the truck smiling happily. Enthusiastically she took a sip from the plastic cup then grimaced.

"That tastes like shit" Tamsin complained.

Lauren laughed.

"Yeah I don't drink their coffee"

"And yet you let me" Tamsin grumbled.

"Yup" Lauren replied smiling.

Tamsin took another sip of the coffee.

"Maybe if I down it, it won't taste so rank"

"I don't think that theory will work"

"No?"

"No. You see the liquid will still come into contact with your papillae which detects the five known elements of taste perception"

"Taste perception?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren lifted her hands in the air in a, you know gesture.

"Salty, sour, bitter, sweet and umami"

Tamsin blinked and shook her head.

"It's too early in the morning for me to make any sense of what you're saying Lew so I'm just gonna down my coffee and hope for the best"

Lauren laughed as she watched Tamsin pull disgusted faces while drinking her coffee.

"Never again" the older blonde said when she had finished the drink then started the engine.

"Until you don't have your morning coffee again" Lauren stated.

"Smart ass" Tamsin said grinning and them to school.

Lauren and Tamsin walked into school still laughing over Tamsin's ordeal with her morning coffee.

"Where's your locker?" Lauren asked.

"Down the hall. See you at lunch" Tamsin said and walked away down the hall to her locker.

Lauren turned in the direction of her locker to find Bo glaring at her; Lauren smiled reassuringly and walked over to her locker to gather her books for the day.

Bo stared at the two blondes as they walked into the school laughing, she heard Tamsin say that she would see Lauren at lunch.

_See you at lunch_

Bo mocked in her head in a childish voice. Bo glared at Lauren then followed Tamsin down the hall with her eyes scowling, Candace bumped Bo's shoulder with her own making Bo turn to look at her friend.

"You don't like her either huh? Well watch this the bitch is gonna learn her lesson"

Bo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Candace smirked.

"The freaks need to know their place" she said smugly.

Bo was wondering what her friend meant when a furious Tamsin stormed towards them and went toe to toe with Candace.

"Can I help you?" Candace asked sweetly.

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you" Tamsin snarled.

Candace smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied.

Tamsin took another step forward causing Candace to stumble back, the students in the hallway circled around the group. Bo looked at the whispering kids around them.

"Hey back off" Bo said standing next to Candace.

"Stay out of it this has nothing to do with you" Tamsin stated.

"You're in my best friend's face that has everything to do with me"

"Are you part of her little trash and dash?" Tamsin asked menacingly.

Lauren pushed through the crowd surrounding the girls and stood behind Tamsin.

"Tamsin?" she said.

"Oh look it's the freak" Candace said making the people around them burst into laughter.

Tamsin rushed forward causing Candace to slam back into lockers and punched the locker beside Candace's head, nose to nose with the red head Tamsin snarled in a startled Candace's face,

"You call her that again and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll see stars"

The crowd stopped laughing and began to shuffle away sensing that Tamsin would in fact protect Nerd. Lauren pulled on Tamsin's arm.

"Leave it Tamsin. She's not worth it"

The few people that still hung around gasped at Lauren's words expecting Candace to rip the younger girl to shreds, instead the red head cowered away from Tamsin. Bo shook her head in shock at the scene happening before her, Lauren yanked on Tamsin's arm again.

"Come on"

Tamsin stepped away and pointed two fingers at Bo and Candace.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you both" she warned and walked away with Lauren by her side people rushing to get out if their way.

Bo turned to Candace wide eyed.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled.

Bo looked at Dyson who had stood beside her quite through the whole thing; he shrugged and walked to Candace then pulled her into a hug. Candace smiled up at him adoringly.

"She over reacted. I only had her locker broken into it's not like it's the end of the world"

Bo thought back to Candace's comment about freaks needing to know their place and anger over took her shock.

"It's you" She stated

"You're the one that trashes the lockers. Do you do that to all of "The freaks"?" Bo asked.

With Dyson's arms still around her Candace shrugged.

"So what if I do"

Bo shocked took a step away from her friend and looked at Dyson.

"Did you know?" she asked.

Dyson shook his head.

"No but I don't see what the big deal is"

Bo scoffed.

"She invaded their privacy! She violated their right to feel secure at school and she's a fucking bully!" Bo shouted.

Students were once again watching the group a few mumbling their agreement.

"Shut up" Candace hissed.

Bo shook her head.

"No it's out of order Candace! You can't do that to people!" Bo stated then stormed away from Candace and her boyfriend.

She looked around her to see people nodding in agreement at her outburst; Bo smiled at the students as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled to Lauren's number and typed a text.

**I know who trashed your locker. Candace. Xx**

Bo received a quick reply.

**I suspected as much xx**

Bo frowned as she read the reply

**Y didn't u say anything? Xx**

**She's your best friend xx**

Bo sighed and pocketed her phone she was seriously pissed at Candace but also at herself, a stranger had the courage to do what she didn't. Go public with Lauren.

Later that day Bo knocked on Lauren's back door.

"Ready to study?" Bo asked when Lauren answered the door and tried to enter the house but was stopped by Lauren and pushed outside.

"We can't Tamsin's here" Lauren whispered.

"Tell her to leave" Bo ordered.

"I can't Bo, she's still mad about the whole locker deal"

Bo huffed.

"That was this morning! She should be over it by now"

Lauren jerked back shocked by Bo's lack of understanding.

"You would think that Bo because it's never happened to you! It's hard to get your head around that someone would do that to you, not that that's bothering Tamsin she just wants to kick Candace's ass" Lauren stated.

Bo shook her head.

"Look Candace apologised for what she did"

"Who to Bo? Because she didn't apologise to Tamsin or me" Lauren said in disgust.

"Ok so she apologised to me but…"

Lauren snorted.

"And that makes it alright huh?"

"No" Bo said and reached for Lauren.

Lauren shook Bo off; Bo gaped at Lauren and threw her hands in the air.

"What do you want me to say Lo?"

"Nothing" Lauren sighed

"But try and be understanding"

"Lew where are you?" Tamsin shouted from the living room.

"Lew?" Bo asked

"She's giving you a nickname?"

Lauren nodded and shrugged; Bo scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Bo get over this ridiculous jealously, you know how I feel about you"

Bo sighed.

"Look Tamsin's coming unless you want to get caught here you're going to have to leave"

"But I want to spend some time with you" Bo whined.

Lauren quickly thought through her options.

"We could study tomorrow instead?" Lauren looked behind her as she heard footsteps approaching closer.

"Ok" Bo agreed.

Lauren placed a quick hard kiss on Bo's mouth.

"I love you" she said then walked back into the house leaving Bo standing alone outside in the cold.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Who was that?" Tamsin asked standing in the kitchen observing Lauren.

"The neighbour" Lauren answered quickly.

"At the back door?"

Lauren nodded.

"You know you're a rubbish liar right?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren laughed.

"Maybe"

"Totally" Tamsin replied

"You're not going to disclose?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren suck on her teeth and shook her head.

"Suit yourself" Tamsin said

"But I'll find out sooner or later"

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked past Tamsin into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Come on let's finish watching this"

Tamsin smiled and jumped onto the couch next to Lauren.

"I told you you'd like this movie" Tamsin said proudly.

Lauren chuckled.

"I never said I liked it, most of the stunts are over the top and the acting is poor"

Tamsin snorted.

"How can you say that? The Matrix is one of the best movies ever!"

Lauren pressed her lips together in a tight line and shook her head.

"I disagree"

Tamsin pfft.

"What do you know" she grumbled.

Lauren laughed at her friend then settled down to watch the rest of the movie.

"Has that happened to you?" Tamsin asked a few minutes later.

"Have I ever been transported back to the true world via telephone? No can't say that I have"

Tamsin rolled her head to look at Lauren and raised her eyebrows.

"The locker thing"

"Ahh yes a few times"

Tamsin sat up and faced Lauren.

"How many?" she asked angrily.

Lauren shrugged.

"Over a dozen times over the years"

Tamsin growled.

"I got used to it eventually but the first few times were hard" Lauren admitted.

Tamsin shook her head.

"Having my shit ruined doesn't bother me it's the why that does"

Lauren exhaled.

"I'm sorry Tamsin it's what they do"

Tamsin placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Don't ever apologise for them Lew ever! They won't get away with it anymore that I can promise you".


	20. Chapter 20

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: As many people want to know about the relationship status between Copdoc in this story I would like to inform you guys that though they might be some flirting between them there will only be friendship in this story. Doccubus is the content ***

The next morning Lauren walked out to Tamsin's truck with a travel mug full of coffee.

"For you" Lauren said cheerfully as she climbed into the truck.

Tamsin suspiciously tuck the travel mug from Lauren and clipped off the lid, she deeply inhaled the aroma from the coffee then moaned. Lauren giggled at the blonde's reaction as Tamsin took a huge gulp of the warm dark liquid and groaned in ecstasy.

"Lew marry me I mean it! This coffee is awesome!"

Lauren smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to decline your offer" she said jokingly.

Tamsin took another gulp of the coffee but didn't take her eyes from Lauren's as she clipped the lid back onto the mug.

"Because of the neighbour?" She asked curiously.

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek.

"No it's because when a person says something after they experience pleasure it's down to the increase in serotonin and endorphins in their brains, though they mean what they say at the time it's mainly down to experiencing that increase in the happy hormones. Like after a person had sex they tend to say…" Lauren trailed off.

"Tend to say?" Tamsin asked while taking in every emotion that flickered across Lauren's face.

"Things that they usually wouldn't they make promises and express feelings more because of these hormones"

"Is that so?" Tamsin said.

Lauren nodded and looked out of the window of the truck.

"It's actually scientifically proven"

Tamsin started her engine and then drove to school while glancing at Lauren every few seconds.

_The first time Bo said she loved me was after we had sex_

Lauren mused; the blonde shook her head lightly.

_No that might have been the first time she said the words but she had expressed it before that and she's said that she loves me when we haven't had sex. I'm over thinking things._

Lauren thought. Tamsin frowned as she watched the cogs in Lauren's mind turn.

"You ok Lew?" she asked.

Lauren turned her head to look at Tamsin and smiled.

"Yes everything's fine"

Tamsin nodded in reply. Even though Lauren knew she was worrying over nothing she couldn't shake the thought that Bo might have only said the three special words because they had been intimate, the blonde realised that she didn't feel secure in Bo's love and needed to see if her theory was right.

Lauren sat at her kitchen table tapping her pen on the book in front of her waiting for Bo, the I love you theory had been playing on Lauren's mind all day causing her to be distant and distracted which Tamsin had called her out on. Lauren jumped out of her seat when Bo knocked on the back door; she quickly opened the door and beamed at the brunette. She stood and raked her eyes over the other girl, her heart beat hard in her chest and desire to flow in her veins as she looked at Bo.

"Is it safe to come in?" Bo asked sarcastically.

Lauren laughed.

"Of course I told you we could have this evening together"

"Well I'm glad you could make time in your busy schedule for me"

Lauren rolled her eyes and closed the door behind Bo as she walked into the kitchen. Bo sat down at the table and read a few lines of Lauren's work.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh just boring science stuff" Lauren replied closing the book then sat down next to the other girl.

"You know I am interested in what you do" Bo said.

"Hmm" Lauren replied and pushed the book away.

"So what was on yesterday's study plan?" the blonde asked.

"My new English paper" Bo answered.

"Okay" Lauren said as Bo pulled out the books she needed from her bag.

Bo placed the books on the table in front of her and looked at Lauren who was staring at her.

"Everything ok babe?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded and opened Bo's reading book.

"Lord of the flies. Good book"

Bo frowned and studied Lauren, something was wrong with the other girl Bo could tell by Lauren's jerky movements, tensed jaw and her avoiding looking at the brunette.

"Lo?" Bo said worriedly.

Lauren sighed and looked at Bo.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bo grinned widely.

"You've already asked me a question by asking if you can ask me a question" Bo said repeated words that Lauren had said previously to her.

Lauren smiled and nodded slowly.

"Good point"

"Of course you can" Bo said and took Lauren's hand in her own.

"Why did you say that you love me?" she asked.

Bo shook her head in surprise.

"Is it because we've had sex?"

"No" Bo said quickly

"I say it because I do! You smart and beautiful and funny, caring and understanding, selfless and determined, strong and courageous! Lauren you're amazing and I love you so much!"

Lauren laughed and closed her eyes.

"Why are you asking?" Bo wondered.

Lauren waved a finger in a circle next to her head.

"I'm just over thinking. I was having a conversation with Tamsin about hormone highs"

Bo nodded.

"You talk science stuff with her"

"No I talk she sits there and stares at me" Lauren said laughing.

Bo lowered her head and looked at the ground while she played with Lauren's fingers with her own,

"But you still talk to her and I ask what kind of science things you do and you blow me off"

Lauren used her free hand to lift Bo's head up to make the older girl look at her.

"I'm not meaning to blow you off baby I just don't want to bore you"

Bo shook her head.

"You could never bore me Lo I love it when you geek out. It's when I find you most attractive" Bo admitted.

Lauren laughed.

"Ok" she said.

"Ok what?" Bo asked.

Lauren stood up from her chair and pulled Bo up, she grabbed the book she had been studying before Bo arrived and headed towards her bedroom while dragging Bo behind her. When they entered Lauren's room Lauren shoved Bo back onto her bed.

"Get comfy" Lauren ordered.

Bo giggled.

"Is this a sex game?"

Lauren laughed.

"No, no sex" she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips

"Well not now anyway maybe later" she said.

Bo chuckled and scooted up Lauren's bed until she was leaning back against the headboard.

"Ok so what's going on?"

Lauren pulled one of her easels with a board on to the bottom of her bed, she erased the equations that were already written on the board and smiled while turning to face Bo.

"Science stuff"

Bo beamed at Lauren.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, but not in depth because it gets complicated but I'm going to explain the basics of my research"

Bo sat up straighter and smiled enthusiastically, Lauren picked up a marker took of the lid and wrote on the board.

**FRTA**

"FRTA" Bo said.

Lauren nodded.

"Free Radical Theory of Ageing"

"Why didn't you just say that?" Bo asked.

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at Bo.

"Please proceed" Bo said seriously, sweeping her hand towards the board at the bottom of the bed.

Lauren grinned and began explaining to Bo her research and theories.

When Lauren had finished her explanation she clicked the lid back onto her marker and grinned at an astounded Bo.

"There it is, my sciencey stuff"

Bo pointed at the board

"And that's the basics?" she asked.

Lauren nodded proudly, happy that she had succeeded in simplifying her work.

"Jesus Lo the only words I understood were the small ones"

Lauren Laughed.

"You'd have to be a genius to understand that!" Bo said pointing at Lauren's board again.

Lauren's laughter faded, she placed the marker she held in her hand on the easel then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bo.

"Technically I am" Lauren admitted.

"You are what?" Bo asked confused.

"A genius" Lauren replied.

"Are you serious?" Bo asked shocked.

Lauren nodded. Bo looked at Lauren scrutinising the blonde.

"Holy shit my girl's a genius" she said seeing that Lauren wasn't joking with her.

Lauren grinned.

"Yeah she is"

Bo continued to scrutinise Lauren.

"It's kinda scary to know" Bo admitted.

Lauren sighed and placed her hands in her lap.

"I want you to know me completely" she said repeated Bo's own words back to her.

Bo grinned and nodded.

"Good point" Bo said smiling copying Lauren, making the blonde chuckle.

"Now the sex games" Lauren growled and pounced on Bo causing the older girl to shriek then collapse into a fit of giggles.

After the girl's had finished making love Bo curled up behind Lauren and spooned the younger girl, she stroked the blonde's arm and smiled tenderly when Lauren trembled at her touch. Bo loved Lauren deeply, she couldn't imagine her life without the other girl now but as she laid spooning Lauren Bo admitted to herself that after the blonde's confession of been a genius she now felt intimidated by the girl she loved.

Lauren stood in her kitchen with her Mom, it was Saturday morning and both the Lewis women had decided they wanted to bake. Lauren looked over the ingredients spread out across the kitchen countertop.

"I think we have everything we need" Lauren said while looking over the instructions she had printed off of the internet.

"Ok let's get baking" Lizzie said enthusiastically while rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Lauren shook her head.

"First I have to line up the ingredients up in order that we need them, that way it's easier access and creates less of a mess"

Lizzie smiled affectionately at her daughter and watched as she began lining up the ingredients. Lauren was nearly done arranging the ingredients when a knock came from the front door, Lauren turned around to look at her Mom confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Lizzie asked.

Lauren frowned and gave her Mom a, are you joking look. Lizzie laughed at the look and went to answer the front door leaving Lauren to finish the ingredient arrangement. Lizzie opened the door to a tall blonde stranger.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Sure is Lew home?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Lew. Wait you must be Mrs Lew. I'm Tamsin"

Lizzie looked at the young girl in confusion then realisation hit her.

"Oh! You're Lauren's new friend"

"Yup" Tamsin answered

"Is she home?"

"Oh yes, yes she is please come in"

Lizzie stepped aside to allow Tamsin to enter then closed the door.

"She's in the kitchen" Lizzie said and walked into the kitchen with Tamsin close behind.

"Honey you have a visitor"

Frowning Lauren away from her task to see who it was, a small spark of hope ignited in her chest thinking that it might be Bo. Seeing Tamsin stood in her kitchen Lauren felt disappointed then happy.

"Tamsin what are you…"

Lauren picked up her phone to see if she had missed any calls or texts from the older blonde.

"I've not text" Tamsin said

"I actually came around to surprise you hoping it would knock you off your guard" the blonde admitted

"Because if I asked you over text you'd make up some lame ass excuse about why you couldn't come but I'm here in person to make sure that doesn't happen" Tamsin stated smugly.

Lizzie watched as confusion etched across Lauren's face.

"Come where?"

"To mine tonight, we're having a games night and you're coming" Tamsin ordered while folding her arms across her chest.

Lizzie smiled at the girls order.

_Obviously she doesn't know my daughter if she thinks that's going to get Lauren to go out_

Lizzie mused. Lauren smiled victoriously.

"I can't I'm working"

"You're working?"

"Yep" Lauren replied satisfied that she had the perfect excuse not to socialise.

Tamsin looked at Lauren's Mom and raised a questioning eyebrow, Lizzie nodded in reply.

"What time does your shift end?" Tamsin asked figuring out a new way to get Lauren to her house.

"10 o'clock"

"Cool I'll pick you up and then we'll go straight to mine, you can stop over"

Lauren opened her mouth to reply but Tamsin was looking at Lizzie.

"Is it cool if Lew stops over?" Tamsin asked.

Lizzie looked at Lauren then back at Tamsin.

"Sure"

"Awesome that's sorted then"

Lauren threw her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No" Tamsin replied

"So what are you guys doing?" Tamsin asked curiously looking over the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"We're baking" Lauren replied

"Cool" Tamsin replied

"What are you baking?" she asked.

"Cakes" Lizzie answered

"Why?" Tamsin asked confused

"Why don't you go to the store and buy one?" she asked genuinely.

Lizzie laughed at the girl's attitude as Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"It's fun" Lauren replied.

Tamsin made an if you say so face but took an unconscious step towards Lauren.

"Would you like to join us?" Lizzie asked.

Tamsin looked at Lizzie then Lauren who smiled at her friend in encouragement.

"Sure where do you want me?"

"You can work with me" Lauren said.

"Sweet" Tamsin replied and went to stand next to Lauren.

Tamsin took in the neatly lined up ingredients then stared at Lauren.

"You?" she asked indicating the produce with a nod.

Lauren smiled and nodded.

"It makes things so much easier and virtually no mess"

Tamsin raised her eyebrows and silently mouthed ok making Lizzie smile.

"First of all we need to weigh the self-raising flour" Lauren said.

Tamsin reached for the flour and handed it to Lauren.

"Thank you" Lauren said.

Lauren began to sieve the flour into a mixing bowl placed on weighing scales carefully.

"Shoot were slightly over"

Lauren rushed to the cutlery draw and pulled out a teaspoon then walked back over to the bowl, she carefully scooped some of the flour out of the bowl and smiled triumphantly when the weighing scales read the exact amount the instructions said she needed. Lauren repeated the action with the sugar all the while been watched by Tamsin, Tamsin watched as Lauren became frustrated with the margarine.

"Does the weight matter?" Tamsin asked the frustrated blonde.

Lauren snapped her head up to look at Tamsin like she was crazy.

"Of course. If you go over or under the instructed weight then the ratios will be out of sync and you won't have a perfect cake"

Lauren bent over her ingredients again to try and get the exact amount of margarine that she needed. Bewildered Tamsin looked at Lizzie.

"Is she been serious?" she asked.

Lizzie nodded and smiled amusedly Tamsin shook her head and looked at the remaining ingredients, all that was left to put into the mix was cocoa powder. Tamsin picked up the tinned powder and opened the lid.

"Hey Lew what would happen if I did this?"

Lauren glanced up and watched as Tamsin poured half the tin of cocoa powder into their mixing bowl, the blonde gasped and went to stop Tamsin.

"Oh my god what have you done?" Lauren asked dramatically.

Lauren lifted her hands to her chest then ran her fingers through her hair panicking over the un-weighed ingredient.

"It's ok we can maybe scoop out the…"

Tamsin quickly picked up the wooden spoon next to the mixing bowl and stirred the powder into their runny mixture.

"Oops" she said grinning.

Lauren stood shell shocked and watched Tamsin.

"It's ruined, the ratios are out of proportion it's not going to be perfect" Lauren said.

Tamsin frowned.

"Nothings perfect in life Lew, it's messy and surprising you just gotta make the most of it now stop messing with that and plop it in here. Forget ratios and perfection and enjoy it you said baking was fun but you seem like you're having a tooth pulled than having fun. So come on do it add the margarine"

Lauren shook her head rapidly from side to side, Lizzie watched the duo and was about to intercept when Tamsin placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"You can't always be in control Lew you need to learn that, the world's not going to end because you didn't add the right amount of butter…"

"Margarine" Lauren interrupted.

Tamsin glared at Lauren amused.

"Look at us you didn't control me coming into your life and now…" Tamsin trailed off and shrugged.

Lauren looked at Tamsin unsurely.

"Pick it up and plop it in" Tamsin instructed.

Lauren reached out hesitantly and picked up the block of margarine, staring into Tamsin's eyes she breathed in deeply then dropped the margarine into the mixing bowl that Tamsin held out. Tamsin quickly stirred the ingredients together.

"This is going to be delicious" the older blonde said giddily.

Lauren shook her head astonished by what she had just done.

"It's going to taste disgusting" Lauren replied then grinned and laughed.

Letting go of her need for control was a huge step for Lauren.

_Maybe this can be fun_

Lauren thought and smiled warmly at Tamsin who smiled back.

Bo was sat on her couch flicking through Saturday afternoon TV when she heard Lizzie walk through their front door.

"Mary I'm here" she called out.

Bo sat up on the couch and smiled at Lizzie.

"Hello Ysabeau. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good" Bo replied warmly.

Lizzie nodded.

"Have you heard back from the colleges you applied for yet?" Lizzie asked.

Bo shook her head glumly.

"But she will soon" Mary Dennis said as she walked into the room

"Thanks to your daughter Ysabeau's grades have turned themselves around you'd think a different person was earning the grades" Mary chuckled.

"Geez Mom thanks"

"Oh Ysabeau you know I'm joking I'm proud of you" Mary said and stroked her daughter's hair.

Bo smiled affectionately in return and went back to channel surfing.

"Speaking of my daughter you will not believe what happened this morning" Lizzie said to Mary as they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Bo jumped out of her seat and discreetly followed her Mom and Lizzie towards the kitchen. Bo couldn't hear what Lizzie was saying and she was becoming very annoyed over it, Lizzie rarely spoke about Lauren to Mary so mentioning the younger girl today must mean that something big had happened. Bo slinked into the kitchen behind the women and listened to the conversation between them both.

"… and then she has Lauren eating raw mix out of the bowl after Lauren had just lectured her about salmonella. Seriously Mary I've never seen Lauren let go like that!"

Mary noticed her daughter by the door.

"You ok Ysabeau?"

Lizzie turned around to look at Bo curiously.

"Yes I want a drink does anyone else want one?" Bo asked.

"No thanks sweetie" Lizzie replied.

"Ok" Bo said then walked around the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Who is this girl?" Mary asked intrigued.

"Her names Tamsin, she and her Father moved here over a week ago. She's having a major effect on Lauren already, Mary they're having a sleep over at Tamsin's tonight. A sleep over! Lauren hasn't slept anywhere else but at home her entire life and when she tried to make up an excuse not to Tamsin told her straight that she was going. I expected Lauren to fight back but she didn't"

Bo listened to Lizzie intently as anger and jealousy filled her.

_A sleep over! A fucking sleep over_

Bo raged internally.

"I think this Tamsin is exactly what Lauren needs" Lizzie stated.

Bo dropped the spoon she had been using to stir sugar in her coffee onto the floor and raised her hand to place it over the star charm hanging from her necklace as anguish swept through her.

_Tamsin is exactly what Lauren needs_

Ran through Bo's mind.

_Tamsin is exactly what Lauren needs. Like hell she is!_

Bo though angrily. Bo picked up the spoon she had dropped then stormed out of the kitchen without her drink, Lizzie watched the teen curiously as she left.

_I'll let Tamsin have her little sleep over with my girl tonight they'll talk and have some fun, nothing funny will happen between them_

Bo thought trying to reassure herself

_But tomorrow she's mine!_

Lauren walked out of work after her shift to find Tamsin already parked out front.

"Get in" Tamsin called out through an open window.

Lauren smiled and opened the truck door she climbed inside and fastened her seatbelt; Lauren looked on the back seat where she had left her overnight bag when Tamsin had dropped her off at work earlier that evening.

"Where's my bag?" she asked.

"At mine, the guys came around early so I took it up to my room" Tamsin replied as she set off towards her house.

"Guys?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah I left them at mine while I picked you up but they're cool I know I can trust them"

"Wait Tamsin what guys? You never mentioned anything about guys been there tonight"

Tamsin smirked.

"No I didn't because I knew you'd freak out like you are about to, relax Lew"

"Tamsin not everyone is as nice as you! I've told you how people see me in this town"

"If they don't want to hang out with you Lew then they can leave simple as that and don't be saying mean shit to me… I'm not nice" Tamsin grinned and winked at the younger blonde.

"How many guys?" Lauren asked nervously.

"Two"

Lauren shook her head

"Is this like a blind date? Because Tamsin I don't like guys, I mean I like them but I'm not attracted to them"

Smirking Tamsin parked outside is her house, she unfastened her seatbelt and turned to face Lauren to look at her.

"Good to know" she said quietly

"But Lew I already know you're not into guys it's one of the reasons I chose you" Tamsin said then climbed out of her truck.

Lauren sat where she was thinking over Tamsin's words.

_The reason I chose you. Is Tamsin gay too?_

Lauren thought. Lauren was startled from her thoughts by Tamsin knocking on the window beside her.

"Are you coming in or are you going to sit out in the cold all night?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and climbed out of the truck, she looked up at Tamsin's white two storey house.

"Nice" she said.

Tamsin scoffed and walked to her front door, using keys that she pulled out of her pocket Tamsin opened the door and held it open for Lauren.

"After you" she said smiling at the younger girl.

Lauren smiled back and entered Tamsin's home, she looked around for any signs of other people but the place was empty.

"Tamsin there's no one here" Lauren observed.

Tamsin chuckled.

"They're in the games room in the basement. Come on lets go" Tamsin said while closing the front door then walked further into the house.

Lauren quickly followed Tamsin; they came to a stop in front of a pine door in Tamsin's kitchen.

"Lew if you feel uncomfortable at any time or if the guys say something to you that you don't like let me know ok and I'll kick their asses out of here"

Lauren smiled at her friend's protectiveness.

"Ok" she said.

Tamsin opened the door and walked down a wooden staircase that led into a brightly lit room, Lauren followed hesitantly behind. She felt nervous; she wanted to run away to the safety and predictability of her home. When the two girls were stood in the games room the two boys, that were sitting on separate plush couches placed in the room, turned around to look at them.

"Anything good happen while I was gone?" Tamsin asked smiling and walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Nah the jock over here was just telling me about his rash" a grungy looking goth with long black hair and heavy eye makeup answered.

Tamsin laughed as she picked up two bottles of beer from a coffee table placed in-between the two couches and sat down next to the goth, Tamsin gestured with one of the bottles to Lauren.

"This is Lew"

Lauren fidgeted nervously under the gaze of the two boys.

"Yeah we've already sorta met" said the boy that was referred to as "the jock" by the goth.

Lauren recognised the dark skinned boy immediately and smiled shyly.

"Oh yea?" Tamsin asked in a steely tone.

"Yes" Lauren replied

"He looked out for me one night at work against Candace"

Tamsin nodded.

"You Hale have just become one of my favourite people, Lew come sit down" Tamsin instructed.

Lauren walked slowly towards the group.

"I'm Hale" the dark skinned boy said introducing himself to Lauren and held out his hand.

Lauren took the offered hand and quickly shook it.

"Nice to meet you" She replied.

Hale scooted along the couch he was sat on to make room so Lauren could sit down next to him. Lauren sat down stiffly on the edge of the couch her back straight with her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Tamsin leaned across the coffee table and handed Lauren one of the bottles of beer she had picked up.

"He's Vex" Tamsin said introducing the goth that sat next to her.

Lauren smiled at him.

"Hey aren't you the kid that people call nerd?" he asked.

Tamsin spun around in her seat and glared at him she opened her mouth ready to rip him a new one when Lauren spoke first.

"Yes I am" she answered.

Vex grinned then took a drink from his bottle of beer.

"You know I never understood why they call you that, I always thought the girl who walks around with the pink hello kitty bag, huge binder and giant jam jar glasses looked more of a nerd than you" he stated.

Lauren giggled and relaxed a little. She raised the bottle of beer in her hand to her nose and sniffed, she scrunched up her face in disgust at what she smelt causing the three people around her to laugh.

"Drink it fast" Tamsin advised grinning widely.

Lauren raised her eyebrows at the blonde, who laughed in reply. Lauren took a quick sip and shuddered.

"It's erm not too bad" she said making the others laugh.

Tamsin put her empty beer bottle on the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to get more beer. You guys entertain yourself"

Lauren stared at Tamsin wide eyed with panic, Tamsin smiled reassuringly at Lauren and stroked her arm comfortingly as she walked by to go and get more beer. When Tamsin left the room Lauren and the boys say in awkward silence, Lauren lifted up the bottle in her hand and gulped down the foul tasting liquid hoping it would settle her nerves.

"So how did you guys meet Tamsin?" Hale asked.

Vex laughed.

"I was sat behind the school and she comes walking over to me and said "Hey metal head do you listen to Ramstein?""

Lauren and Hale laughed.

"Mine was "Yo jock you seem cool we're going to hang out"

"Seems like none of us had a choice" Lauren said chuckling.

"Yeah with Tamsin it seems like she gets what she wants" Hale said.

Vex nodded in agreement.

"Though she is cool"

"And hot" Hale added

"Don't forget modest" Lauren joked as she took another gulp of her beer draining the bottle.

Hale and Vex burst into laughter.

"Oh shit! That was funny Lew" Hale said holding up his hand to Lauren.

Lauren looked at Hale's hand confusion written across her face.

"High-five him, don't leave him hanging" Vex instructed understanding Lauren's confusion.

"Oh" Lauren replied then gently clapped her hand against Hale's.

"What did she say to you?" Vex asked.

Lauren looked at Vex.

"Erm she said "I choose you""

Hale and Vex shared quick looks then looked back at Lauren.

"Cool" Hale said.

Tamsin walked back into the room and placed a new case of beer onto the coffee table then sat back down on the couch opposite from Lauren.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Lauren grinned at Tamsin and reached for another beer.

"We were just your amazing social skills and attributes" Lauren joked making Hale and Vex burst into laughter again.

Tamsin smirked.

"Liking my attributes hey Lew?" Tamsin asked flirtatiously.

Lauren blushed and smiled widely.

"I erm… I"

Hale and Vex laughed harder while Tamsin wiggled her eyebrows at Lauren and grinned, Lauren took a drink from her new bottle of beer and rolled her eyes.

"Who wants to play some pool?" Tamsin asked.

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Erm ok"

Were the replies that Tamsin received.

"I'll play with Lew" Tamsin said grinning.

Lauren choked on a mouthful of beer.

"You wish" Vex mumbled making Tamsin laugh while Hale patted Lauren's back grinning.

"Boys against girls then" Hale said.

"Let's make this fun" Vex said mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Tamsin asked intrigued.

"For every ball that a person sinks the people on the other team have to down a shot"

"Bring it on" Hale said rubbing his hands together.

"I'll pick the poison" Tamsin added and stood up to walk over to a cabinet under the staircase.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses.

"Let the fun begin" she said grinning broadly.

Lauren opened her eyes the next morning and quickly squeezed them shut; she groaned and rolled onto her back then placed her arm over her eyes. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and her mouth tasted like something had died in it. Lauren lifted her arm from her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on Tamsin's bedside table,

**08:47**

She read. Lauren groaned again and placed her arm back over her eyes, she jumped alarmed when she heard a sudden snort then loud snoring. Turning her head to the side Lauren found Tamsin facing her way with her mouth open and her hair plastered all over her face, Lauren went to nudge Tamsin with her foot to try and stop the sleeping blonde from snoring but instead her foot hit an object at the bottom of the bed. Leaning up on her elbows Lauren squinted to look at what her foot had hit, at the bottom of the bed she found Vex sleeping horizontally across the bed on his back with his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Lauren kicked Vex on his arm making the goth snort then roll onto his side stopping the snoring. Lauren lay back down on the bed and breathed deeply as the room around her began to spin, she closed her eyes then inhaled deeply one last time before she passed out again completely dead to the world.

Bo stood in her bedroom staring at her phone that was across the room on her bedside table, she had text Lauren half an hour earlier asking if the younger girl wanted to spend the day together. Every time her phone beeped Bo ran across the room smiling thinking it would be a reply from Lauren, each time it wasn't and anger and disappointment filled her.

_It's 11 o'clock what can she be doing at this time that would stop her from replying?_

Bo thought frustratingly. By 12 o'clock Bo was furious, she was certain that Lauren was ignoring her to spend her day with Tamsin. Bo marched across her room and picked up her phone, she scrolled to Lauren's contact details and sent a text.

**I'm giving u another half an hour to replay or I'm making new plans**

Bo typed viciously. She slammed her phone back onto her bedside table and sat down on the edge of her bed. Bo clocked watched for the full half an hour, with each passing second Bo's jealousy increased. Lauren was hers and yet she was off with another girl doing god only knows what and it irritated Bo. Bouncing her knees up and down agitated Bo glared at her clock.

_I'll give her five more minutes_

Bo thought while biting her thumb nail, a habit she had supposedly grown out of. When the five minutes came and went Bo felt rejected, all she had wanted was to spend the day with Lauren and the girl couldn't even give her a reply. Bo picked up her phone and texted Lauren again

**Fine guess u had a better offer.**

After she sent the text Bo scrolled to Dyson's contact and clicked to call him, he answered immediately.

"Hey babe" he said.

Bo smiled.

"Wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Sure come on over Candace is already here" Dyson replied.

Bo frowned at the information.

"Ok"

"Cool, see you in a few" Dyson said then hung up the call.

Bo pocketed her phone and grabbed a jacket from her wardrobe, she felt like she was missing something with Candace always been with Dyson when she wasn't around. Bo brushed off the feeling and headed out of her home.

_Since Lauren doesn't want to see me I'll go be with someone who does_

Bo thought sullenly.

Lauren finally woke up around 1 o'clock with Tamsin's arm wrapped around her waist and her leg flung over Lauren's. Lauren turned to look at the time.

"Shit"

"What's wrong?" Tamsin moaned.

Lauren swivelled her head to look at the older blonde who was staring back.

"I have to be at work in five hours"

"Sucks to be you" Vex grumbled from the bottom of the bed.

Tamsin sprung up and glared at the goth.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she snapped.

"Hell if I know" Vex answered.

"Where's Hale?" Lauren asked.

"I'm on the floor" said a muffled voice from across the room.

"That's exactly where you should be!" Tamsin said while kicking Vex off of her bed.

"Hey! Careful now I'm feeling a wee bit sensitive" Vex replied while trying to scoot away from Tamsin's kicking legs.

Lauren groaned and covered her head with the pillow she had been using.

"What the hell did we get up to last night?" she grumbled into the pillow.

"Last thing I remember is drunken twister" Tamsin replied and pulled the pillow from Lauren's head.

"Noooo" the younger girl protested.

"If you have work soon you need food, water and a shower" Tamsin advised.

Lauren turned to look at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I feel awful" she said.

"You're not the only one" Hale said finally sitting up on the floor.

"You're both light weights" Vex laughed while jumping off of Tamsin's bed.

"I'll start breakfast" Tamsin said and crawled out of bed.

"Lunch" Lauren corrected.

Tamsin smirked and winked at the younger girl.

"Ok smart ass lunch. Vex you're helping, Hale you can use the shower in my Dad's room you look rougher than Lew" Tamsin chuckled.

"Lew you can use my shower" Tamsin said nodding towards her en-suite.

"Ohhh very fancy an en-suite" Vex teased in a sing song voice.

"Bite me" Tamsin replied and shoved Vex out of the room to help her make lunch.

After her shower Lauren felt slightly more human, she had found a bottle of painkillers in Tamsin's bathroom and now her head didn't feel quite so bad. Walking over to her bag Lauren rummaged around inside for her clothes, she quickly got dressed then headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Vex stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Lauren asked.

Vex shook his head.

"Check down stairs" Tamsin said

"Then come eat before metal head here scoffs it all"

Lauren chuckled and nodded then went in search of her phone in the games room. Lauren found her phone down the side of one of the couches; she pushed the power button only to find that her battery had died.

"Great" she mumbled and walked back upstairs to the kitchen.

Hale had now joined Tamsin and Vex in the kitchen and was eating with gusto.

"Nothing like beer munchies" he explained as he reached for more bacon.

"Did you find your phone?" Tamsin asked as she handed Lauren a plate loaded with bacon, sausage, beans and toast.

"Yeah but my batteries dead and been the genius that I am I've forgotten my charger"

"I don't think I've got a charger that would fit your phone" Tamsin said as she sat down at the kitchen island next to Hale.

Lauren waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine" Lauren said then sat down and began to devour the food on her plate.

When Vex reached over to try and steal a sausage from her plate Lauren slapped his hand away

"Keep off" she warned while smiling at the goth.

"Now now Lew friend's share" Vex replied with a grin.

"Not when their hung over" Lauren said as a thrill of excitement ran through her body at the word friend.

Hale and Tamsin chuckled at Lauren's reply.

"After breakfast…"

"Lunch" Lauren interrupted with a grin.

Tamsin glared at Lauren with a smirk lifting her mouth.

"After LUNCH I thought we'd play some COD" Tamsin said.

Vex and Hale agreed enthusiastically, dumbfounded Lauren asked.

"What's COD?"

Vex looked at Tamsin then Hale.

"I'm on your team" he said nodding in Hale's direction.

"Boys VS girls again" Hale said cheerfully.

But like the previous night at pool the girl's kicked the guy's asses repeatedly at the game.

Lauren finished her shift at work and quickly walked home, she was tired and her head was throbbing again. Has she stumbled through the back door her Mom greeted her from the living room.

"Hey honey how was last night?"

Lauren walked towards the living room and leant against the door way.

"It was really fun" she replied

"What I remember of it anyway" she added quietly.

"That's fantastic! I'm so pleased!" Lizzie said enthusiastically making Lauren grin.

"Look Mom I'm going to bed I'm exhausted and really need to sleep" Lauren said.

"Ok honey goodnight"

"Night Mom"

As Lauren turned leave Lizzie called out,

"I like Tamsin honey. I think she's one of the good guys"

Lauren smiled and headed to her bedroom.

"Yeah she is" she whispered.

The first thing Lauren did when she entered her bedroom was put her phone on charge on her bedside table; she grabbed her things to get ready for bed and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair then changed into her PJs; Lauren was nearly asleep by the time she walked back into her bedroom. She turned off her bedroom light then walked over to her bed in the dark, Lauren crawled under her duvet and snuggled into it she reached for her phone and switched the device on. The phone beeped signalling she had text messages, with one eye open Lauren tried to read what the texts said but with her mind clouded with exhaustion Lauren didn't understand a word she read and fell into a deep sleep with her phone still in her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Lauren walked out to Tamsin's truck the next day with her custom travel mug of coffee for the older blonde. When she opened the truck door she was greeted with a warm welcoming.

"LEW!" Hale and Vex sang from the back seat, Hale slapping his hands enthusiastically on the seat in front of him.

Lauren grinned widely and climbed into the truck, she handed Tamsin her morning coffee and turned in her seat to look at the boys sat in the back.

"Morning guys" she said cheerfully.

"Yo" Hale replied.

"Feeling better this morning?" Vex asked.

Lauren nodded and was about to reply when Tamsin opened the travel mug and took a sip of her coffee, Vex held up his hand in Lauren's face to stop her from talking.

"Is that coffee?" he asked.

Lauren nodded warily.

"Why does she have coffee?" Hale asked.

"Because without her morning coffee she's an unsocial, grouchy so and so" Lauren replied causing Tamsin to laugh.

Vex and Hale looked at each other then back at Lauren.

"Can we have coffee?" Vex asked.

Lauren chuckled and nodded.

"I'll bring out three cups tomorrow" she said.

"Score!" Hale said.

"That smells awesome" Vex said leaning forward in his seat to take a sniff of Tamsin's coffee.

"Back off metal head it's mine"

"Fine" Vex huffed and slumped back in his seat.

Lauren smiled apologetically to Vex then turned in her seat as Tamsin put the lid back on her coffee and began the drive to school.

When they reached school and Tamsin had parked in a free spot Lauren sat in the truck and waited while the guys and Tamsin climbed out, the three friends headed towards the school talking when Hale realised they were missing their fourth person. Tamsin frowned and looked back at her truck to see Lauren starting to climb out, the older blonde strode over to Lauren.

"You ok?" she asked.

Lauren shrugged and shouldered her bag.

"I just thought I'd let you guys walk in first and then follow" Lauren replied sheepishly.

Tamsin straightened her posture and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey get over here" she shouted over to Hale and Vex.

The two boys began to jog over to the girls.

"Tam…" Lauren began to say.

"Shut it" Tamsin instructed.

When Hale and Vex reached them Tamsin turned to look at them.

"Are you guys embarrassed to be seen walking into school with Lew or scared of the consequences that might happen if you do?" she asked seriously.

Lauren sighed and looked at the floor bracing herself for their reactions.

"Nah man" Hake said.

Lauren snapped her head up to look at a smiling Hale.

"But they'll wreck your locker and…"

"I don't think I even have a locker" Vex interrupted.

"What?" Lauren asked bewildered.

Vex shrugged.

"I hardly come to school, people avoid me nearly as much as they do you but I don't give a shit" Vex stated.

Lauren looked between Vex and Hale then at Tamsin.

"I told you they were cool" Tamsin said grinning.

Lauren smiled and finally relaxed.

"Ok" she said nodding.

Hale reached out his hand, Lauren looked at him confused.

"Give me your bag" he instructed chuckling.

"Oh" Lauren replied and shrugged of her bag from her shoulder and handed it to Hale.

"Jesus what have you got in here?" he asked.

"My textbooks" Lauren replied

"Six of them"

"Six…"

"Let's go" Tamsin said laughing and began walking back towards the school.

The foursome entered the school laughing at a comment Vex had made about their antics on Saturday night, people in the hallway stopped what they were doing and stared at them all.

"You can all walk away" Lauren said quietly as she watched Candace step around Bo and Dyson to glare at the four of them.

Hale laughed and flung his arm around Lauren's shoulders.

"Not my style Lew" he said as the foursome began their walk to Lauren's locker.

As they walked past Bo and her group of friend's Tamsin walked up close to Candace threateningly, Candace stepped back and looked at Hale.

"Hale what are you doing with the fr…"

Tamsin spun around and was about to rush over to Candace but was stopped but Lauren holding onto her arm, still Candace hurriedly moved away from Tamsin even though she was held back making Vex chuckle amusedly.

"What are you laughing at?!" Candace snapped.

"Oh you know. Karma" Vex replied laughing.

The students in the hallway watched the interaction between the two groups.

"Leave them Candace" Bo instructed standing in front of Candace to glare at Tamsin.

Tamsin chuckled as she looked at Bo then walked the rest of the way to Lauren's locker with her friends.

"See you in science" Tamsin said to Lauren who nodded in reply.

"And you two in the cafeteria at lunch" she instructed Vex and Hale.

After Tamsin walked away to go to her locker Hale handed Lauren her bag,

"Here you go, you have any problems today you give me a shout al' right? I'll be right there" he said.

Lauren smiled gratefully at the dark skinned boy, as Hale turned to leave he looked back at Vex and Lauren.

"I'll see you two in the cafeteria at lunch" he mimicked Tamsin causing the duo to burst into laughter.

When Hale had left Lauren turned to open her locker while Vex stood behind her grinning at passing students mockingly.

"What lessons do you have today?" Lauren asked looking over her shoulder as she put her books away.

Vex reached into the back pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a folded, worn out, ripped piece of paper. When he unfolded the paper it ripped fully in half down the middle.

"Oops" he said chuckling and passed the pieces of paper to Lauren.

Lauren held the two pieces of paper in her hands and shook them at the goth.

"Is this your lesson plan?" she asked stunned.

Vex nodded while grinning widely.

"Are you serious?" she asked while flipping the pieces of paper over to read the faded time table printed on it.

"Yup" Vex replied and pulled a chewed pen out from his other back pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

Lauren looked at the pen and creased her brow.

"I'm going to take a guess that that is the only stationary you have brought"

Vex continued to grin at Lauren, Lauren looked back down at the two pieces of paper in her hands.

"Well it looks like we have more or less the same schedule but you have music while I have extra math and science" she explained.

"Cool" Vex replied

"So what's on the agenda first?" he asked as Lauren closed and locked her locker door.

"English" She said and watched as a little of Vex's colour drained from his face.

"What the fuck is going on!" Candace snapped as she watched Vex and Lauren walk down the hallway together

"Have I woken up in an alternate universe where the freaks are friends with the jocks?" she asked her voice becoming shrill.

"Be quiet" Dyson whispered as students around them listened to Candace's words.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Dyson! Did you see what just happened? Hale had his arm around the freak!"

Bo puffed at her friend's words.

"Careful what you say Candace" Dyson warned

"If it gets back to Tamsin you called Nerd that she'll come after you"

Candace squared her shoulders in false bravado.

"Oh please that bitch doesn't scare me"

Bo tuned out of Candace and Dyson's conversation and watched Lauren and Vex.

_She didn't even look at me_

She thought sadly

_She's still not replied to my text and she's shown up to school with a guy wrapped around her! What the hell is going on?_

Bo tuned back in the conversation that Dyson and Candace were still having and listened as Candace protested that she was afraid of Tamsin.

"If she comes near you I'll have your back" Bo said to Candace wanting a reason to go toe to toe with the girl she saw has her competition.

Lauren and Vex sat next to each other in their English class. Lauren read a new textbook on a theory on free radicals as Vex doodled in a notebook Lauren had given him to use.

"Please turn to page sixteen in the booklet that is now been handed out and complete the questions. This will be done in silence" the English teacher said haughtily.

When Lauren was passed a booklet she pushed it away and continued to read her textbook, Vex leant across to Lauren and whispered,

"Why aren't you doing your work?"

Lauren turned to look at him and smiled.

"I don't need to I've already done it" She replied.

Vex frowned in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

Lauren shrugged in reply then went back to ready her book, Vex leant back in his seat and flicked absently through the booklet in front of him. Noticing the goth messing with his booklet and not starting with his work Lauren watched Vex as he looked across the other side of his table at his neighbours booklet then turned to the same page that he saw. Lauren frowned and continued to watch Vex slyly as he scanned the questions in the booklet and became agitated, Lauren quickly realised that Vex wasn't reading the words at all but was trying to read them! Lauren sat up in her seat jolted by surprise.

_Oh my god he can't read!_

Lauren thought.

"This blows" Vex muttered and threw his pen onto the table.

Lauren watched Vex as he leant back towards his neighbouring student then picked up his pen and began scribbling in his notebook copying what he saw on the other persons work.

_I need to keep an eye on him_

Lauren thought

_Maybe I'm wrong and he just doesn't understand the work_

But Lauren knew in her gut that she was right, she just needed more proof.

Bo knocked on Lauren's back door and waited impatiently, she knocked a second then third time and was about to knock a fourth when a flushed Lauren answered the door.

"I'm so sorry baby i got held up" Lauren said as she stepped aside so Bo could enter.

Bo walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Lauren.

"Oh yea? With Tamsin?" she asked in a snarky tone of voice.

Lauren lit up at the mention of the older blonde's name causing rage to sweep through Bo.

"Yeah and the guys, we went to the diner and Mom gave us free burgers and milkshakes. It was fun, I tried not to think about the cleanliness of the kitchen and germs and how I was using cutlery that hundreds of other people had used before me" Lauren rambled oblivious to Bo's anger.

"Oh that's good" Bo snapped.

"It really was and then Hale dared Vex to eat ten sachets of salt without a drink for five bucks and I explained that if he ate too much salt his blood pressure would rise and possibly damage the arteries leading to his heart and the risks of angina and clogged arteries but he still did it anyway and it was actually funny, even when he started to choke" Lauren replied chuckling at her friends antics.

With each word Lauren said Bo became angrier, she breathed heavily and clenched her fists.

"So not only do you blow me off yesterday and ignored my texts so you could spend the day with Tamsin after your little sleepover, you show up at school this morning with Hale all over you and still ignore me then turn up late to our study session because you've been hanging with your new friends! Bo said in a cold steely tone.

Lauren opened her mouth in shock.

"Blow you off? What texts? And how did you know I slept at Tamsin's?" Lauren asked.

"Your Mom told mine! I didn't even get to hear it from you Lauren! And I text you yesterday but you ignored me!"

Lauren shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"My battery died I didn't get any…" Lauren trailed off and remembered the texts she had tried to read before sleep had claimed her the previous night.

Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she scrolled to the texts from Bo and read them. Lauren looked up from her phone her own anger now evident.

"New plans huh? Let me guess with Dyson?" Lauren stated.

Bo shrugged.

"He wanted to spend the day with me"

Lauren scoffed.

"I think you should leave" the blonde stated

"What?" Bo asked shocked.

"I said I think you should leave! You gave me an ultimatum to either reply to you or you go to Dyson! Do you realise how wrong that is?" Lauren asked angrily

"For months we've been doing whatever it is that we're doing and I've not ONCE gave you an ultimatum between me and Dyson! I didn't reply because my battery had died, I forgot my charger when I was packing because I was really nervous about sleeping over at someone's house for the first time! And when I woke up I didn't care about charging my phone because I was hung over after a night of lots of alcohol"

Bo tried to talk but Lauren continued to speak,

"And when I got home I collapsed in bed and forgot about the texts this morning! As for Hale been "all over me", he was reassuring me because I was worried about him and Vex walking into school with me because of what people or should I say Candace YOUR best friend would do to them! But you see I forgot that I don't have to worry about Candace anymore because I have Tamsin HAS A FRIEND!" Lauren explained

"Now get out!" she said and opened the back door for Bo to leave.

"Laur…"

"Leave" Lauren snapped.

Bo looked at Lauren feeling defeated, sighing she walked out of the back door and turned around to apologise only to have Lauren slam the door in her face. Bo backed away from Lauren's house and slowly made her way to the clearing that was now their place.

_What is wrong with me? She never asks anything from me and I do this to her! What was I thinking running to Dyson?_

Bo thought unhappily

_I'm such an ass!_

She thought and sat down on the cold hard floor. Bo spent the next hour sat in the clearing berating herself over her attitude towards Lauren when the blonde stepped into the clearing holding her blanket and flashlight. Lauren stopped in her tracks and looked at Bo, seeing Lauren caused emotions to swim through Bo and tears to well up in her eyes. With tears spilling down her face Bo shrugged.

"I'm so jealous of Tamsin" she admitted quietly

"She does the things I'm supposed to do, she protects you and talks to you in public she makes you do things you usually wouldn't and it makes me jealous because we have been doing this for months and all I've managed to do is hurt you again and again" Bo sobbed

"You have new friends and… "

"I thought you'd be happy for me" Lauren whispered.

Bo crawled onto her knees in front of Lauren.

"Baby I am, really I am. I'm glad you have people there for you now who seem to realise how amazing you are like I did, but the selfish part of me wants you all to myself"

Lauren sighed.

"Do you think I don't want you to myself?" she asked.

Bo looked at the floor ashamedly.

"As long as we're a secret Bo nothing's going to change" Lauren explained.

"I know" Bo replied

"But we only have to get through three more months Lo"

Lauren sighed and looked away from Bo; Bo wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Three more months like this? Bo I don't think I ca…"

"Don't think" Bo said

"Just feel"

Bo gently placed her hand over Lauren's heart making Lauren turn and look at her.

"What we feel for each other is real baby and it's what will keep us strong" Bo said.

Lauren gazed deeply into Bo's hopeful eyes and nodded slowly; Bo visibly relaxed and smiled broadly.

"I'll stop with my crazy jealousy, you say Tamsin is just a friend and I believe you"

"Good" Lauren said.

Bo cupped Lauren's face and stroked her thumb over Lauren's cheek while looking into her eyes.

"I didn't ignore you" Lauren said quietly.

Bo nodded and smiled softly.

"I know and I should have known you'd have a good reason not to reply to me, I went a little crazy that's all"

Lauren smiled.

"But no more crazy right?"

"Right" Bo replied

"I love you Lauren Lewis" Bo said with a small smile and leaned in to kiss Lauren slowly.

The next day in the Cafeteria Tamsin slammed her tray down onto the table and sat next to Lauren.

"So I was thinking…"

"That you fancy me"

"You want a sex change"

"That aliens do in fact exist and that eventually we'll all be abducted and probed"

"Oh kinky" Vex said looking across the table at Lauren.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Tamsin asked looking at her friends.

"Sure" Hale said laughing.

"I was thinking that I might throw a party this Saturday lots of booze, snacks and loud music you know the works"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Invite your friend's" Tamsin said as she took a bit of her food.

Lauren looked at Vex and Hale.

"Tamsin's having a party Saturday night… You're both invited" she said seriously.

Vex and hale burst into laughter causing other people in the cafeteria to look in their direction, Tamsin turned to Lauren and smirked.

"You have a weird sense of humour" she said chuckling.

Lauren shrugged and smiled at Tamsin, as she did she looked over Tamsin's shoulder directly at Bo who smiled discreetly at the blonde. Lauren's face softened as she smiled back, seeing the change in Lauren's features Tamsin turned to see where Lauren was looking and found Bo gazing back at the young blonde. Tamsin watched as Bo turned guiltily away from looking at Lauren to talk to Dyson, Tamsin turned her head to observe Lauren who was now playing absently with the sandwich in front of her, oblivious to the girls Hale stood up from the table.

"Yo! Party at Tamsin's house Saturday night! Free booze and food" he yelled then sat back down to cheers and woops from the students.

Saturday night Lauren arrived at Tamsin's, after she had finished work, to a house full of people. Nervously she walked through the throng of people in the entrance hall looking for her friend's, the kids around her were talking loudly trying to be heard over the blaring music that played from Tamsin's surround sound stereo system. She was about to walk into the living room when someone grabbed her hand, Lauren spun around warily and came face to face with Tamsin. She looked over Tamsin who was wearing slouch jeans and a black baggy jersey top that was cut off at the bottom of her ribs leaving her abdomen exposed.

"Come on" Tamsin shouted and dragged Lauren towards the staircase.

Together they weaved past people and climbed the stairs then headed to Tamsin's bedroom, when they were stood in the bedroom Tamsin closed the door.

"Your clothes are in the en-suite" Tamsin said.

Lauren nodded and headed into the en-suite, leaving the door ajar; to change into the clothes that she had left at Tamsin's earlier that day.

"There are a lot of people down stairs" Lauren said

"Yeas I know the entire school's turned up, I've already had to bribe someone to go to the store for more booze" Tamsin replied as Lauren quickly changed.

Lauren stepped out of the bathroom in baggy blue jeans, a navy sweater, white converse on her feet and her hair tied back in its usual ponytail.

"I'm kind of nervous this is my first party" Lauren admitted as she walked towards Tamsin.

"Don't be you know the deal Lew if anyone messes with you they're out"

Tamsin raked her eyes over Lauren as she walked towards her.

"Are you wearing anything under that sweater?" she asked huskily.

Lauren nodded.

"Then take it off" Tamsin ordered.

Lauren's brow creased in confusion.

"What?"

"You'll be sweating in seconds if you go down in that thing" Tamsin said while looking over Lauren's body.

Lauren huffed and pulled off her sweater revealing a tight white tank top, Tamsin's nostrils flared as she watched Lauren fold her sweater.

"That's better" Tamsin said

"Now just one more thing"

Tamsin walked over to Lauren and stood in front of her, reaching behind Lauren Tamsin gently pulled out the band that was holding Laurens hair back causing the long golden strands to fall around Lauren's shoulders. Tamsin stroked her fingers over Lauren's hair and smiled, she dropped her hand to her side caressing Laurens arm as she did.

"Let's party" the older blonde said and turned to leave the bedroom with Lauren close behind her.

As they walked back into the party the girls were called over by Vex.

"One for you and one for you" he said handing shot glasses to the girls.

"What is this?" Lauren asked frowning at the golden liquid.

"Tequila" Hale shouted drunkenly.

Gingerly Lauren downed the shot then squinched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Another" Vex slurred handing Lauren another shot.

Tamsin laughed at the face Lauren pulled as another shot of tequila was passed to her.

"Bottoms up" Vex yelled as the foursome downed their shots.

"Let's dance" Tamsin said loudly and grabbed Lauren's hand.

"Noooo I don't dance" the younger blonde protested.

"Tonight you do" Tamsin replied grinning as she dragged Lauren into a space on the designated dance floor in the living room.

The girls danced for hours, occasionally joined by the boys, they grinded against each other and swayed together, they dipped and caressed while laughing and they drank countless shots and drank copious amounts of beer all the time been watched by Bo who stood in a corner of the room scowling at them.

"I wanna play some pool" Tamsin yelled in Lauren's ear.

Lauren smiled and nodded, Tamsin took hold of Lauren's hand and the duo walked into the kitchen and opened the door that led to the games room in the basement. Together they climbed down the stairs in darkness giggling.

"Shh" Tamsin whispered.

"Why?" Lauren asked giggling.

Tamsin snorted.

"I don't know"

This amused the girls immensely making them giggle more. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tamsin felt along the wall for the light switch.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"Looking for the light switch" Tamsin replied.

"Why didn't you do it when we were at the top of the stairs?" Lauren asked giggling.

Tamsin glared at Lauren in the dark.

"Here use the light from my phone" Lauren said and clumsily pulled her phone from her pocket.

She pressed the power button and lit up the wall, just as Tamsin spotted the light switch Lauren dropped her phone.

"Shit" Lauren said as she scrambled around the floor searching for her phone.

"There will be light bitches" Tamsin exclaimed as she switched on the bright lights in the room.

"Ouch" Lauren whined and covered her eyes.

"Cue up Lew" Tamsin said and headed to a rack that was attached to the wall that held the pool cues.

Lauren picked up her phone and stumbled after Tamsin to the rack, the younger girl randomly picked up a cue stick that was too big for her. As Tamsin racked up the balls Lauren turned on some loud music and looked in the cabinet that was placed under the stairs for alcohol.

"There's vodka or vodka" Lauren slurred.

"I'll go with vodka" Tamsin laughed.

Lauren pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and two shot glasses. She messily filled the shot glasses on the side of the pool table, spilling some onto the felt and then handed a glass to Tamsin.

"You break" Tamsin said after she'd downed two shots of vodka.

Lauren walked to the end of the pool table and squinted at the balls; she bent at the waist and positioned her cue. Lauren pulled back the cue and released missing the white ball completely; falling into a fit of giggles Lauren went position the cue again when Tamsin stood behind her pressing her body against Lauren's. Lauren looked over her shoulder at the older blonde bringing their faces close together.

"Let me help you" Tamsin said quietly and placed her hands on Lauren's hips.

Lauren breathed in deeply through her nose and bent again at the waist her top lifting slightly on her back, Tamsin bent forward pressing her body onto Lauren's the bare skin of her abdomen touched the exposed skin on Lauren's back. Lauren gasped at the contact.

"Concentrate on the ball" Tamsin whispered in Lauren's ear as she stroked her hands along Lauren's sides.

With the music blaring and with their drunkenness neither girl had noticed that a group of people had joined them in the basement.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Vex yelled over the music.

Lauren and Tamsin jumped apart and looked at the people who had joined them, stood at the opposite end of the table was Hale, Vex, Dyson, Candace and Bo. Lauren looked apprehensively at Bo.

"Nah man I only owe money if something happens between them" Hale replied over the music.

"You have bets!" Bo snapped angrily.

"What are you doing down here?" Tamsin asked.

"Hale said you had a pool table and we wanted to play some pool and kick these fr… their asses at the game" Candace said, quickly correcting what she was about to call Vex and Hale

"We didn't know that we'd find a girl on girl show instead" Candace added.

Lauren watched as Bo gritted her teeth.

"There is no show" the young blonde stated looking at Bo.

Tamsin looked in the direction that Lauren was looking and smirked at Bo.

"Oh there could be" she said mischievously and spun Lauren around by her waist.

Tamsin grabbed hold of the younger girl's hips and lifted Lauren off of the floor and onto the pool table, as she did Lauren shrieked and wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist for balance. Tamsin leaned into Lauren like she was going to kiss the blonde but instead moved to place her mouth over Lauren's ear and whispered,

"I know about Bo" then stepped away from the younger girl.

Lauren stared at Tamsin with her mouth opened wide with shock.

_How can she know?_

Lauren thought worriedly. Bo watched the exchange and frowned when Tamsin stepped away from Lauren with a serious expression. Lauren jumped off of the pool table and looked at Tamsin.

"I'm going to head home" she said quickly then rushed past Tamsin then the group of people stood at the other side of the pool table.

"Good" Candace said loudly.

Tamsin took a step towards the girl but was halted by Vex as he stood in the blonde's way.

"You want walking home Lew?" the goth asked as Lauren began climbing the stairs.

Lauren shook her head then looked quickly at Bo.

Bo watched as the younger girl climbed up the stairs vanished, the brunette started a game of pool trying not to make it obvious that she wanted to bolt after Lauren but every time she looked up from the game it was to find Tamsin observing her.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Bo said.

"There's vodka down here" Tamsin said knowing what Bo was up to.

"I don't want vodka" Bo snapped back making Tamsin smirk.

Bo handed her cue stick to Dyson and headed towards the stairs and quickly climbed them.

Lauren was about to climb into bed when her phone rang on her bedside table carefully she picked up the phone and read the caller ID, Bo. Lauren wanted to ignore the call, she was drunk and tired and she didn't want to argue with the brunette again over Tamsin but knowing that if she didn't answer the call that would cause an argument too so Lauren sighed and answered.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Open the back door" Bo said then hung up the phone.

Lauren frowned and tiptoed out of her bedroom, down the hallway and through the kitchen trying not to wake her Mom. Quietly she unlocked the door to find Bo stood there.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded.

"But be quiet my Mom's asleep" she whispered as Bo walked into the house.

Together the girls walked to Lauren's bedroom and closed the door shut behind them, Lauren turned to look at Bo.

"I don't want to argue" she whispered.

Bo shook her head.

"I'm not here to argue" she replied.

"You're not?" Lauren asked unsurely.

"No. You tell me nothing happened and I'll believe you"

Lauren rushed towards Bo and held her face between her hands and kissed the brunette deeply.

"Nothing happened" Lauren said quietly as she pulled away.

"Ok I believe you" Bo said

"Not saying that I don't want to punch her in the face but I believe you" Bo added making Lauren smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked.

Bo reached up and removed Lauren's hands from her face and held onto them in her own.

"I want to sleep beside you, I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you" the brunette whispered gazing into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren sighed happily and led Bo to the side of her bed; Lauren slowly undressed the older girl letting the clothes drop to the floor until Bo was just standing in her underwear before her. Lauren pulled back the duvet and climbed into bed; she shuffled to the centre of the bed and spread out her arm.

"Come cuddle" she whispered.

Bo grinned and climbed in besides Lauren; she curled into the blonde's body and rested her head in the curve of Lauren's neck. Lauren kissed the top of Bo's dark curls and shuffled as close as she could get to the older girl, Bo smiled and breathed in the scent of Lauren's skin. Over the past few weeks Bo had forgotten what it was like to just be held by Lauren when sex wasn't involved, she forgot the feeling of how right it felt to be in laid in her arms. She didn't feel intimidated by Lauren's genius status or feel threatened by Tamsin as she lay in Lauren's arms at that moment in time she felt secure and happy. Lauren stroked her fingers along Bo's spine and smiled softly; suddenly she remembered what Tamsin had said to her and tensed her body.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked tilting her head to look at Lauren.

"Tamsin knows about us" Lauren stated.

"What?" Bo asked leaning up on her elbow.

"It's what she whispered in my ear at the party" Lauren replied.

Lauren watched as panic flooded Bo's face.

"Relax" Lauren said

"She won't say a word" she added.

"You don't know that" Bo said.

"Yes I do" Lauren replied and pulled Bo to lie back down.

Bo lay down reluctantly as her feelings of been secure and happy evaporated.

"Go to sleep Bo" Lauren instructed sensing Bo's turmoil and began stroking the brunette's back again.

Bo sighed and tried to relax but failed miserably as images of Tamsin telling Dyson and Candace about her and Lauren played through her mind.

"Lauren" Lizzie shouted as she walked out of the kitchen.

Lauren sat up in her bed jolted awake by her Mom's shouting, crawling over her bed Lauren kneeled next to Bo and tried to nudge the older girl awake.

"Bo wake up!" she whispered.

"Wha…" Bo started to say loudly.

"Shhh" Lauren whispered

"You need to hide my Mom's coming"

Bo snapped open her eyes and looked around the room panicking.

"Where?" she whispered.

"Under my bed" Lauren said and pushed Bo out of her bed.

Bo fell to the floor with a thud on her backside.

"Ouch!" she snapped.

"Sshh! Quick get under" Lauren ordered.

Bo huffed and lay down on the floor then slid under Lauren's bed, leaning over the edge of the bed Lauren picked up Bo's clothes from the floor and chucked them under the bed with Bo. Bo grunted as her shoe hit her side.

"This is not the awakening I had in mind" she grumbled.

"Will you be quiet!" Lauren hissed then flopped onto her bed as her Mom entered her bedroom.

"Morning honey"

"Morning" Lauren said in a shrill voice.

"I thought you were staying at Tamsin's last night?" Lizzie said as she walked further into Lauren's room.

"I decided to come home" Lauren replied.

"Is everything ok? Did something happen?" Lizzie asked worriedly and sat down on the edge of Lauren's bed.

Lauren gulped loudly as her heart raced with panic in her chest.

"No, nothing at all plus Tamsin and the guys look out for me Mom" Lauren stated.

Lizzie smiled brightly.

"Honey I'm so glad you have friends I was…"

"Is there something you wanted?" Lauren asked not wanting her Mom to go into how she felt better now that Lauren had a bigger support group.

"Oh yes. I'm going to Mary's now; breakfast is in the fridge you can reheat it when you want it"

Lauren frowned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Half twelve" Lizzie answered.

"Shit!" Lauren exclaimed

"Excuse me young lady!" Lizzie scolded.

Bo tried to hold back a chuckle under the bed.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Mom, it's just that this is the second time in a week that I've slept half the day away"

Lizzie smiled understandably.

"You're a teenager it's what you're meant to do" she said.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll see you tonight" she said.

Lizzie stood up from the bed.

"Ok honey have a good shift at work, I've ironed your uniform for you it's hanging in my bedroom"

"Mom you didn't have to do that" Lauren protested.

"Humour me, now you're out more I actually get to do some chores" Lizzie laughed then walked out of Lauren's bedroom and went on her way to Mary Dennis's.

"Phew that was close" Bo said as she slid out from under the bed

"I can't believe you cursed in front of your Mom" she added as she popped her head up to look at Lauren.

"Neither can I" Lauren chuckled

"Sorry about throwing you off of the bed" Lauren said smirking.

"Sure you are" Bo teased

"I think you should make it up to me though" Bo purred and crawled onto the bed.

Lauren lay down and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Lauren asked.

Bo was about to answer when Lauren's phone rang, Lauren reached over to her bedside table and picked up the phone and read the caller ID. Looking at Bo apologetically Lauren said,

"I have to answer this"

"Fine I'll let you off this time but next time you won't be so lucky" Bo teased and curled up against Lauren.

Grinning Lauren answered the call.

"Hey Tamsin" she said and felt Bo tense against her, Lauren stroked her hand through Bo's hair reassuringly.

"What now?" Lauren asked and listened to Tamsin's reply.

"Ok give me a minute" she replied to whatever Tamsin had said then hung up.

"Tamsin's here" Lauren said and sat up causing Bo to roll off of her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Doesn't she know that people usually warm people before they just show up" Bo said grumpily.

Lauren laughed.

"You've shown up before without any warning" she stated as she climbed off of her bed.

"Yeah but I'm your girl…"

Lauren paused in climbing off of her bed and looked back at Bo over her shoulder; she knew Bo was about to call herself Lauren's girlfriend and the blonde's heart skipped a beat at the prospects that would entail.

"You should go see what she wants" Bo said looking at Lauren.

Lauren sighed and nodded then walked out of her bedroom, leaving the door ajar, and walked down the hallway to open the front door for Tamsin.

Tamsin walked into Lauren's home and headed into the living room, she dropped Lauren's overnight bag onto the floor.

"Thought you might need your stuff" Tamsin said.

"Yes thanks Tamsin" Lauren replied.

"No problem"

Tamsin stared at Lauren as Lauren kept her eyes on her bag, Lauren knew Tamsin was there to talk about the previous night but she hoped the older blonde wouldn't mention Bo.

"We need to talk Lew" Tamsin stated.

Lauren nodded and looked up into Tamsin's eyes.

"You remember what I told you?" Tamsin asked.

Again Lauren nodded.

"Care to explain?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren shook her head.

"Not really but I know you won't leave it alone until we do"

Tamsin smirked and took a step towards Lauren.

"She has a boyfriend"

"I know" Lauren replied

"She's a bitch"

"No Candace is" Lauren protested

"She's her best friend usually bitches play together"

Lauren shook her head.

"Not Bo, she's not like that"

"If you say so" Tamsin said.

"I do" Lauren replied.

"Tamsin please understand that this is a secret for the time being. She doesn't want people to know and…"

"Wait what?! She doesn't want people to know!"

"WE. We don't want people to know" Lauren said quickly realising what she had said.

"Cut the bull Lew you said what you meant! How can you put up with that?!"

"Because we love each other" Bo said as she walked into the living room.

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Bo.

"Well, well, well what a surprise. I thought you were off brewing you own beer with how long you disappeared for" Tamsin joked.

Bo folded her arms across her chest mimicking Tamsin.

"I had better things to do" she said.

"Oh I bet you did" Tamsin snarled.

Bo smirked and walked over to Lauren and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

"So you have the cake and get to eat it too" Tamsin said to Bo.

Bo grinned.

"She's great cake" Bo purred.

"Do you mind I'm stood right here" Lauren said and stepped out of Bo's embrace.

Tamsin took a step towards Bo.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Anything?" Bo insulted the blonde.

Tamsin grinned viciously.

"Your best friend treats the girl that you apparently love like shit and you do nothing about it"

Bo sucked in a breath of air and opened her mouth to reply then quickly shut it.

"Just what I thought" Tamsin said.

Tamsin walked to stand in front of Lauren and placed her hand on her arm; Bo stiffened at the action and took a step closer to the blonde.

"I'll see you in the morning Lew"

Lauren nodded

"Tam.."

"Your secrets safe with me" Tamsin reassured Lauren knowing what she was about to say then left Lauren's home.

Bo let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding once the door closed behind Tamsin.

"I really don't like her" she muttered.

"Well I do" Lauren replied.

Bo quickly strode towards Lauren and took her hands in her own.

"Let's forget about her. How's about we spend the day together? We'll watch romantic movies and cuddle up on the couch? Sound good?"

Lauren sighed at Bo's mentioning of forgetting things.

"Babe?"

Lauren smiled.

"Ok but I have to go to work soon"

Bo nodded.

"Ok until you have to get ready for work then" she said and leaned in to kiss the younger girl.

The girls shared Lauren's breakfast then took separate showers, as Bo was in the shower Lauren text Tamsin.

**Thanks T. You're a great friend. X**

Lauren received a quick short reply.

**You deserve better. Xx**

Lauren opened her mouth in awe at the text, how anyone thought she deserved better than Bo was beyond Lauren's comprehension the brunette was the most popular person in town and she wanted Lauren! But has Lauren read the text again it made her think. She was re-reading the text when Bo walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her wet body, sensing something was off with Lauren Bo asked,

"You ok?"

Lauren looked up from her phone and nodded.

"Yes, hey won't your Mom wonder where you are?" Lauren asked confused.

Bo shook her head as she un-wrapped the towel from around her body and began to dry herself.

"No I text Mom saying I was at Dyson's and text Dyson saying I was at home. I'm covered" she said smiling.

Lauren looked back down at her phone and re-read the text from Tamsin.

"While I'm undressed why about we fool around?" Bo offered seductively while walking towards Lauren naked.

Lauren looked up at Bo and shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood" she replied.

"Oh" Bo said and stopped walking towards Lauren; self-consciously she wrapped the towel back around her body.

"While you get ready I'll go pick a movie" Lauren said and brushed past Bo to exit the bedroom.

Bo stood in Lauren's room feeling humiliated, something had obviously happened while she was in the shower for Lauren to reject her so coldly. Bo sat down on Lauren's bed for a few minutes and contemplated what to do next, there was no doubt in her mind that Tamsin was the cause of Lauren's change of attitude she just needed to find a way to fix whatever damage the blonde had caused. Standing up with a new resolve Bo started to get dressed and thought about ways to make Lauren happy. Bo walked into the living room to find Lauren sat on the couch; Lauren looked up when Bo entered the room.

"Hey babe" she said and sat closely next to Lauren.

"What movie have you picked?"

Lauren held up a DVD box set.

"I know you said romantic movies but I thought we could watch Star Trek together" the younger girl said hopefully.

"Oh" Bo said as she pulled a face.

She watched as Lauren's shoulders sagged with disappointment at her reply, realising that the box set could be a way for Lauren to open up again Bo smiled brightly.

"I'm up for that. I've never watched it but I'm sure you could explain it if I don't understand"

Lauren sat up straight a small smile spreading across her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" Bo replied with fake enthusiasm

"Put it on".

Lauren jumped off of the couch and placed the first disk of the box set into the DVD player then started the first episode. , she rushed back over to the couch smiling and sat down next to Bo.

"We'll only have time to get through a couple of episode before I have to get ready for work so I'll not over load your brain with a Star Trek marathon" Lauren chuckled.

Bo grinned in reply glad that she had easily succeeded in making Lauren happy again, she took hold of Lauren's hand with her own and intertwined their fingers and held her hand. They were half way through the first episode, which Bo was genuinely, when Lauren suddenly spoke.

"She's right you know" she said.

"Huh?" Bo said confused.

"Tamsin"

Bo sighed.

"How?" Bo asked feeling frustrated, Lauren had just seemed to relax and then she mentioned the cause of all their recent aggravation.

"You could stop Candace Bo you're her friend and she listens to you but you don't you let her call me names and let her trash people's lockers"

Bo huffed.

"And what would I say Lauren? Hey Candace could you please stop doing what you've been doing for god knows how long because I'm now in love with the girl you seem to hate?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Not just for me Bo for all the other kids she does it to too! I don't get how you can be friends with her you're so different"

Bo gazed into Lauren's eyes and searched them; she knew Lauren would never be selfish enough to ask just for herself. Bo stroked her thumb across Lauren's knuckles and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do ok? But I can't promise anything Lo Candace is her own person and she only listens to me on certain things"

Lauren smiled.

"All I'm asking is that you try once you do it's down to her, but at least I know you'll have tried"

Bo smiled.

"I'd do anything for you" she said.

Lauren stared at Bo.

"You'd do some things for me Bo not anything"

Bo opened her mouth ready to protest but then shut it deciding to nod instead.

"You're right, you're always right"

Lauren sighed and pulled her hand out of Bo's.

"We're drifting apart" the blonde whispered.

"I know and it's my fault, we're out of sync that's all"

"What are we going to do about it?" Lauren asked.

Bo took a deep breathe.

"Whatever we have to Lo, I don't want to lose you baby but I feel like you're drifting away from me"

Lauren nodded.

Bo looked rapidly around the room searching for a solution to their problem.

"We'll spend more time together and not just our study sessions, we could do more things together surely we can find some stuff to do right?" Bo said.

Lauren nodded but knew that wasn't going to happen.

"And we'll talk more not just face to face for a couple of hours a week we can text and call each other, any time you want to you text me ok? We'll stay in contact daily. If we put the effort in Lo this will work itself out again. I want that I want us back to how we were; I won't even be a bitch about Tamsin anymore ok? Does that sound ok? Do you think that could work?" Bo asked hopefully.

Lauren smiled affectionately at the brunette; she could tell that the older girl really wanted them to work and that satisfied Lauren.

"It sound like the start of a plan" Lauren replied smiling and placed her hand back in Bo's.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since Lauren had had her first lesson with Vex, she had watched him in every lesson they shared and she was certain that the goth couldn't read she had also noticed that the older boy had worn the same clothes to school every day. Lauren had decided that she was going to broach the subject with the older boy but she just didn't know how to, she knew she had to do it some place where Vex felt safe and comfortable so she planned on visiting his home and would talk to him there. Bo would be arriving for her study session in less than half an hour but Lauren decided that Vex needed her help more than the brunette , as she headed out of her house she stopped in the kitchen doorway.

"Mom?"

Lizzie turned around to look at her daughter.

"Hey honey"

"Aren't you going to work?" Lauren asked confused by Lizzie's casual appearance.

"No honey, I took the night off"

Lauren smiled amusedly.

"More time off work? This is becoming a habit" she joked.

Lizzie laughed.

"Sure is. Are you going out?" Lizzie asked.

Lauren nodded.

"I'm going over to a friends for a while"

"What about Ysabeau?" Lizzie asked.

"I was just about to cancel" Lauren replied

"Oh ok, well hurry up and do it before she sets off" Lizzie advised

Lauren smiled and pulled out her phone as she walked away from her Mom and out of the house; she scrolled to Bo's contact and decided she would call rather than text. She listened as the phone rang hoping Bo hadn't already set off to her house, when she was about to hang up Bo finally answered.

"Hey" Bo answered cheerfully.

Lauren smiled at hearing Bo's voice.

"Hi, can you talk?" Lauren asked

"Sure what's up? I'm just about to set off" Bo said

"That's the thing" Lauren replied

"I have to cancel tonight"

"Oh" Bo said as disappointment crept through her

"Any reason why?" the brunette asked sadly

"Of course. I think someone might need my help, they might not as well but I'm on my way to go see"

Bo huffed.

"I need your help" she said making Lauren chuckle.

"You never needed my help; you needed some motivation that's all"

Bo smiled.

"Ok you do what you gotta do babe, in hope things go ok for you" Bo said understanding this was one of the times that she needed to support Lauren and not throw a tantrum about spending time with the younger girl.

"Thanks for understanding" Lauren said surprised.

Bo smiled wider at Lauren's words.

"I'll see you soon baby" she said

"See you soon" Lauren replied then hung up the call.

Bo stood in her bedroom with her phone in her hand, a small sad smile on her face. She was feeling a little proud of herself, she had been mature and supportive of Lauren when what she really wanted to do was shout and scream how it was only the day before that they had both admitted that they were drifting apart and needed to spend more time together and then Lauren decides to cancel that time. Bo took a deep breath to calm herself as a wave of anger threatened to consume her.

_She's helping someone who needs her_

Bo thought

_She's not ditching you for no reason, she's helping someone who needs her._

"But I need her" Bo quietly said out loud.

Deciding that if she couldn't have Lauren to study with she was going to make the blonde proud and study by herself Bo pulled her books out of her rucksack and went to sit at her computer desk, reading over the first question in her science homework Bo's body sagged.

"Oh god I really do need her" she said and began to do her homework.

Lauren stood outside of the address that had been listed as the Vex's home; she looked around the derelict looking abode, the place had a few of the windows smashed and rubbish thrown across the front yard, carefully Lauren opened a loose hanging metal gate and entered into the Vex's front yard. Lauren walked up the footpath that led to the house which was basically a dirt track with rocks protruding from the ground then climbed the rickety stairs of the porch; Lauren walked over to the front door and knocked hesitantly. She looked at her surroundings one more time and thought

_No one can actually live here right?_

When suddenly the front door was yanked open.

"Lew!" Vex said surprised a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Vex" Lauren replied.

"What can I do for you good looking?" Vex said cheekily

Lauren smiled and took a deep breath.

"I was hoping we could talk"

Vex nodded and swept his arm out.

"Come on in"

Lauren gingerly stepped into Vex's home she looked around her shocked the place was a tip! Plates with half eaten rotting food on them and beer bottles littered every surface; dirty clothes were piled high in the corners of the room. Lauren breathed through her mouth hoping that would stop the stench that emitted from the place from assaulting her senses, Vex flopped onto a nearby couch and nodded to a chair next to it.

"Take a pew, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

Lauren reluctantly sat down in the chair that Vex had indicated; steeling herself Lauren broached the subject she had come to discuss.

"Vex, I've noticed over the last week in our lessons that you…" Lauren trailed off nervously as she watched Vex's face harden.

"That I what?" Vex snapped.

Lauren took a deep breath.

_Better to just rip the band aid off quickly _

She thought.

"You can't read" Lauren stated

Vex jumped up from the couch startling Lauren, he began to pace erratically.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted as he pointed at Lauren.

Lauren looked at Vex.

"It's ok Vex really it is…"

"No it's not!" Vex yelled

"You don't understand! You… you're wrong…you" Vex stopped pacing and let his body deflate.

Lauren watched the older boy as he gained control of his emotions.

"I can read" Vex stated

"A little" he admitted.

Lauren nodded encouragingly and smiled at the got.

"I'm dyslexic" Vex added.

Lauren sat up straighter in her chair.

"You are?" she asked.

Vex sat back down on the couch and nodded.

"I was diagnosed as a kid"

"Didn't you receive help?" Lauren asked.

Vex frowned at Lauren.

"What kind of help? Dr Green said there's nothing that can be done, I have to live with it the best that I can"

Lauren shook her head in disgust.

"Vex there are a number of ways to help with dyslexia, sure they won't cure it but they will make it easier to read"

Vex stared at Lauren.

"But Dr Green sai…"

"Dr Green is an incompetent ass!" Lauren snapped making Lauren laugh.

Lauren took a deep breath.

"If you had been taught some of the techniques when you were diagnosed you wouldn't be struggling now" Lauren explained.

"I can help you Vex" Lauren stated.

"You can?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. What I don't understand is why haven't the school tried to help you?"

Vex shrugged.

"I never go to lessons or I copy other peoples work"

Lauren nodded.

"I'm guessing you're not graduating"

Vex shook his head.

"Nope but that doesn't matter cos I'm gonna be a rock star" he said cockily.

"What do your parents think about that?" Lauren asked chuckling.

Lauren watched as the colour drained from Vex's face.

"They're er… they're cool"

Lauren frowned.

"You don't sound too sure" she said.

Vex looked at Lauren intensely his eyes full of hurt, anger and sadness. He quickly stood up and walked over to a ball of scrunched up paper on the floor, he picked it up and chucked it over to Lauren. Lauren held up the ball of paper and raised her eyebrows questioningly at the goth.

"You can read it" Vex said.

Lauren frowned and unfolded the paper and flattened it out on her leg then began to read out loud.

"**Sean"**

"That's me" Vex stated.

Lauren nodded in acknowledgment then continued to read.

"**We've left you money on the side and food in the fridge. You're old enough to look after yourself now, take care**

**Stacey + Phil**

"Stacey and Phil?" Lauren asked.

"My parents" Vex answered.

Realisation swept through Lauren, she looked around the house again and shuddered.

"Vex when did they leave?"

Vex shrugged.

"Months ago"

How much money did they leave?"

"The money lasted a few days" Vex admitted

"I've been stealing food from the cafeteria at school, I've been breaking in and taking stuff from the store room too" he explained and sat back down on the couch.

"What about rent?"

Vex shrugged, Lauren went over the situation in her head appalled by Vex's parents. Lauren decided that she couldn't leave Vex there and came up with a solution.

"Ok here's what we're going to do…"

Suddenly a matted ball of black fur jumped onto the chair arm that Lauren was sat on making the girl scream and Vex laugh.

"What is that thing!?" Lauren cried out.

Grinning Vex said,

"That's my cat Mowgli"

Lauren walked into her home to find her Mom still stood in the kitchen. Hearing her daughter enter the house Lizzie called out,

"I'm making dinner honey it'll be ready in ten"

Lauren stood in the kitchen and nervously shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Mom"

Lizzie turned around to look at Lauren.

"This is my friend Vex you met him at the diner the other day" Lauren said nodding towards the goth who now stood next to her.

Lizzie looked over the grungy looking boy who held a black sack in one hand and a cardboard box under his arm, Lizzie looked back at Lauren questioningly. Lauren took a deep breath.

"Vex needs to stay with us" She stated.

Lizzie blinked and continued to stare at her daughter, knowing something serious must be going on for Lauren to do something like this Lizzie nodded and walked to stand in front of Vex.

"I'm Elizabeth Lewis but you can call me Lizzie"

Vex smiled in return, suddenly something in the box that Vex held moved Lizzie took a quick step back.

"That's Mowgli" Lauren explained.

Vex placed the box on the floor and opened it to show Lizzie the cat inside.

"Oh ok" she said shocked by the cats appearance.

Lizzie looked back at Vex and smiled reassuringly.

"The first thing we are going to do is get you both bathed and fed. Then we're going to talk about haircuts" Lizzie said as she took Vex by the arm and headed towards the bathroom.

The next evening Bo was on her way to Lauren's with a huge smile on her face, she was feeling amazing! She had received some good news that morning and she couldn't wait to share it with Lauren, she walked through the field whistling cheerfully and was about to pass through Lauren's place when she saw another person standing there. Bo stopped walking as the smile on her face grew.

"Lauren" she said quietly.

Lauren smiled in return.

"Hey babe"

Excitement filled Bo as she looked at Lauren she knew the younger girl was going to be extremely happy at her news.

"Bo I have something to tell you" Lauren said warily.

"Me too!" Bo replied giddily.

Frowning at Bo's giddiness Lauren said,

"Ok you go first"

Bo quickly pulled out a white envelope from her back pocket and handed it to Lauren with an excited shriek; Lauren laughed and took the envelope from the brunette.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Read it" Bo instructed.

Lauren opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside; she unfolded the crisp paper and began to read. Lauren read the first few lines then looked up at Bo shocked; she looked back down at the letter again and broke into a huge grin.

"You got in" she stated quietly.

"I got in" Bo confirmed

"Oh my god! Baby this is great!" Lauren said then rushed towards Bo and swept her up in her arms.

The girls embraced tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lauren said as she pulled away from Bo.

"Wait which college accepted you?" Lauren said then lifted the letter up again to continue reading with an enormous grin on her face.

"Humber that's in…"

"Toronto" Bo finished her sentence.

Lauren pulled Bo towards her by the scruff of her t-shirt and crushed their mouths together, the kiss was rough and full of excitement to start with but soon changed to slow and sensual. Lauren slowly pulled away from the kiss; Bo licked her lips and looked into glazed brown eyes.

"I did it baby" she whispered

"I knew you would" Lauren stated.

Happiness flooded Bo, she had forgotten how much Lauren believed in her and realising it again made Bo feel great.

"And because I'll be in Toronto for college it means I'll be closer to you" Bo said

"We'll still be in different Countries but the commute will be less" she added.

Lauren grinned wider and nodded, Bo cupped Lauren's face.

"Thank you Lo" she said heatedly.

Lauren held onto Bo's wrists and frowned confused.

"What for?"

"For believing in me and helping me do better"

Lauren smiled.

"It's all on you babe not me"

Bo shook her head and smiled.

"Let's agree to disagree" she said making Lauren chuckle.

"Deal"

"Why are you here" Bo asked suddenly confused by Lauren's presence at the clearing.

"It's because of what I have to tell you" Lauren said.

"Ok" Bo replied frowning.

"We can't study at mine anymore" Lauren stated

"Well we could but I know that you won't want to"

Bo dropped her hands from Lauren's face and took a step back.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

Lauren sighed and began to explain to the brunette how Vex was now living with them, after she had finished her explanation Bo nodded.

"Oh ok, how are we going to study then?"

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek.

"We're not" she replied

Bo stood and stared at Lauren shocked.

"Oh"

Lauren took a step towards Bo.

"Think about it this way, we'll be able to spend more time together without the books just you and me here"

Bo thought over Lauren's words then grinned.

"I like that thinking" she said.

Lauren shook her head and chuckled.

"But you still have to study on your own especially now you have an offer from Humber"

Bo nodded.

"Of course I will I did last night" she told Lauren proudly.

"You did?"

"Yup"

"See I told you it's all on you, you never needed me" Lauren said with a smile

"So now we don't have to study how's about we hang here and talk?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded enthusiastically thinking of doing things that didn't involve talking.

"I mean just talk Bo" Lauren said

"We need to reconnect".

A tinge of disappointment settled in Bo but she realised that what Lauren had said was true.

"Ok let's talk" Bo said and sat down on the floor with her legs wide open and bent at the knees. She pulled Lauren to sit in between her legs and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Tell me about your friends" Bo added.

Lauren grinned widely and began talking about her new group of friends she amused Bo with stories of their drunken antics and pleased her with how they all accepted Lauren exactly as she was.

The girls sat on the floor for over an hour with Lauren talking about her friends; she was explaining to Bo how Hale and Tamsin were becoming great friends when Bo interrupted her.

"He's totally into her" she said chuckling.

Lauren frowned.

"What? No he isn't they're just friends" she stated.

"Oh please baby calling someone hot, offering to fix her computer and watching all of her favourite movies for her? He's totally into her"

Lauren's frown deepened as she thought about Hale and Tamsin, as she thought about her two friends together a small tinge of jealousy shot through Lauren's body.

_Is Tamsin into Hale?_

She thought.

"Maybe he'll ask her to the Valentines ball" Bo said hoping that Hale would and that the duo would become a couple.

Lauren snorted un-ladylike then laughed.

"No way Tamsin isn't into stuff like that she'd refuse"

"You don't know that every girl likes balls" Bo replied.

Lauren turned her head to look at Bo.

"Yeah I do. Tamsin would rather play her Xbox or watch action movies then go to a ball. She's just not that type"

"And what type is that?" Bo asked

"You know the type that wears dresses and high heels and…"

"You mean someone like me?" Bo snapped.

"What no" Lauren replied frowning

"But that's what I'll be doing" Bo said.

Lauren sighed.

"Of course you will"

Bo tensed at Lauren words and dropped her arms from around Lauren's waist.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Lauren sighed.

Bo huffed.

"Whatever you might be a genius but you don't know everything" she said and stood up from the floor.

Lauren chuckled disbelievingly.

"If you say so Bo but I do know this, Hale has over a week to ask Tamsin to the ball if he does she will refuse because she's not interested in him" Lauren stated as she stood up to stand in front of Bo.

"Oh yea?" Bo said

"Yeah" Lauren replied.

"And how great genius do you know that?" Bo mocked.

Rage engulfed Lauren, she would have never thought that Bo would mock her for her intelligence but here she was and it seriously pissed Lauren off.

"Because she's into me!" Lauren stated with certainty then turned and stormed away from a shocked Bo.


End file.
